COMPAÑEROS DE CALOR *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sasuke es un mestizo. Su madre humana le abandonó con su padre cuando era pequeño y nunca volvió a verla. Su lobo quiere a Sakura como su compañera, pero Sasuke no. Nunca. Jamás. Él está dispuesto a luchar contra sus emociones y contra su bestia y no le importa cuánto le tienta la sexy Sakura, él no se acoplara con ella.
1. Summary

Es la temporada de apareamiento para el hombre lobo. Todos los machos están en celo y la lujuria sexual de los animales es casi incontrolable.

Sakura es una humana que de repente se encuentra en un callejón, rodeada por cuatro hombres-lobo que están en celo. Ella sabe que está en un buen lío. Pero entonces un hombre lobo alto y guapo la rescata y luego exige el pago. Un pago caliente, sudoroso e íntimo.

Sasuke es un mestizo. Su madre humana le abandonó con su padre cuando era pequeño y nunca volvió a verla. Su lobo quiere a Sakura como su compañera, pero Sasuke no. Nunca. Jamás. Él está dispuesto a luchar contra sus emociones y contra su bestia y no le importa cuánto le tienta la sexy Sakura, él no se acoplara con ella.

Pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba que Kakashi le ordene a Sasuke protegerla de los otros varones. Ahora se encuentran viviendo en la misma casa.

Sakura decide aprovechar sus vacaciones y meter al lobo caliente en su cama.

Sasuke no puede resistirse a tener sexo con ella, pero está decidido a resistirse a tomarla como compañera.

...

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

#Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner


	2. C1 *Sin escapatoria

Sakura experimentó el miedo y la confusión en cuanto los cuatro hombres la rodearon. Se suponía que debería estar a salvo en Konoha. En esta ciudad los hombres lobo tenían prohibido atacar a los humanos. Pero los cuatro hombres que la habían agarrado en la acera y que la arrastraron hasta el callejón, no estaban siguiendo las reglas. La habían liberado, pero no podía escapar porque había una pared entre los dos edificios.

Tres de ellos eran rubios y se parecían bastante. Seguramente eran hermanos. El cuarto era moreno y no se parecía en nada a sus compañeros. Estaban mirándola en silencio y ella tuvo la sensación de que estaban jugando con ella, como si fuera un ratón atrapado en una jaula. Y probablemente lo era.

El más cercano a ella le estaba mostrando los dientes. Eran afilados y su boca era demasiado larga para ser normal. Al hombre a su derecha le estaba brotando tanto pelo en sus brazos que parecían alfombras y su rostro era demasiado peludo. También tenía los ojos desorbitados. El alcohol en un hombre lobo hacia que le resultara más difícil mantener su apariencia humana y por lo menos dos de ellos habían bebido lo suficiente como para hacerle saber lo que eran. El olor a alcohol en sus alientos era demasiado fuerte.

-"Soy humana", dijo en voz baja.- "Aléjese de mí".

-"Totalmente follable." El rubio la miró de reojo. -"Estábamos buscando una puta y ahora la tenemos. Yo digo que lo hagamos por edad ".

El otro rubio gruñó suavemente. -"Lo dices porque eres el mayor. Lo haremos por tamaños. Del más pequeño al más grande así ella sobrevivirá más tiempo. "

Ella sabía lo que eran estos hombres y estaba tratando de controlar su miedo porque sabía que el olor de esa emoción era un afrodisíaco para un hombre lobo. Y lo ultimo que quería era que ellos lo olieran, considerando que estaban hablando de sexo. Trato frenéticamente de pensar en algo que le hiciera enojar.

Su ex-novio le vino instantáneamente a la mente. Le había engañado, le había pillado con la polla dentro de otra mujer y para cabrearla aún más, le había dicho que no era lo que parecía.El gilipollas pensaba que soy idiota.

-"Dije que te alejes de mí." se sintió orgullosa de que la ira se reflejara en el tono de su voz.

El rubio que le mostraba los dientes, el de los brazos peludos, era el que estaba más cerca de ella. La olió, entrecerró los ojos marrones y le gruñó suavemente. Ella se puso tensa. El tipo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su miedo y se acercó aún más.

El del pelo negro se lamió los labios.- "Se ve deliciosa, ¿verdad, primos?"

Sakura presionó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo y desvió la mirada de un hombre a otro. No tenía ninguna de lo que eran, de sus intenciones o de que estaba en serios problemas. Estaba atrapada entre ellos y una pared. Se mordió el labio más fuerte, pero lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que el olor de la sangre los volvería locos y les haría cambiar por completo a su forma de lobo.

-"Respirad por la boca", les ordenó. -"Y de nuevo os digo que soy humana. La ley os prohíbe atacarme. "

El del pelo negro gruñó y dio un paso más cerca. Sakura vio el hambre en sus ojos y observo a los otros tres. El hambre ardía en sus ojos también. Ella estaba jodida, literalmente hablando, si no conseguía escapar rápido de estos cuatro hombres. Probablemente no sobreviviría al ataque, e incluso si lo hacía, estaba bastante segura de que desearía no haberlo hecho. Era muy difícil sobrevivir al ataque de un hombre lobo descontrolado. Seria un milagro hacerlo a cuatro. Y Sakura no tendría esa suerte.

-"Quítate la ropa y presentate", el segundo rubio le gruñó.

-"No soy una mujer-lobo", le gritó ella a él.- "¿Me escuchas? No voy a quitarme la ropa y te aseguro que no pienso ponerme sobre mis manos y rodillas para mostrarte mi culo. Soy humana. Ve a buscar a una de los tuyos si quieres echar un polvo. Déjame en paz ".

-"Ella sabe lo que somos", gruñó el del pelo negro.- "Sabe lo que significa, presentate. Humana o no, yo digo que la follemos. "

-"Mierda", jadeó Sakura.- "Estás casi transformado. Por eso sé qué diablos eres. ¡Tienes los brazos llenos de pelos y vosotros dos me estáis mostrando los dientes caninos!. No hagas esto. Soy sobrina Kakashi ", dijo ella con voz temblorosa.- "Si me haces daño, os cazara uno a uno. Soy su protegida".

El rubio más cercano a ella, olfateó otra vez y le frunció el ceño.- "No eres de esta cuidad, ni siquiera perteneces a una manda, no llevas el olor de un hombre, por lo que no te han reclamado. "

-"Estoy bajo la protección de Kakashi. Él te matara si me tocas y no estoy bromeando. "

-"¿Quién?" gruñó el primer rubio.- "No le conozco".

El shock la golpeó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que estos hombres no estaban familiarizados con el nombre de su tío. Eso significaba que no eran del Condado de Konoha. Cualquier persona a unas cien millas a la redonda, conocía a su tío. La esperanza de hacerles razonar y conseguir salir de este lío, se evaporó al instante. Iba a morir y su muerte seria horrible. Se apretó contra la pared de ladrillo y deseo poder ser una como ellos. Estos tipos no eran de la manada del Alfa, por lo que no seguían las reglas .

-"Él es el asesor y el mejor amigo del Alfa Fugaku. Tú lo conoces, ¿verdad? Estás en su territorio. "Su voz tembló.

El tipo olisqueó, se acercó más a ella y su mente se llenó de imágenes horribles. ¿Se turnarían para violarla o la atacarían todos a la vez?Sabía que le iba a doler. Su tío era un hombre lobo y le había contado todo sobre ellos.

El tío Kakashi le había hablado sobre las relaciones sexuales de los lobos cuando ella le preguntó que si cuando fuera adolescente podría salir con uno. El simple pensamiento de eso hizo que él le dijera a todos los chicos de la manada que no podían acercarse a ella, incluso, la envió inmediatamente de vuelta a California. Pero ella podía recordar sus palabras. Los hombres lobo son criaturas dominantes y altamente sexuales, agresivos y duros. También le había dicho que ella nunca tendría que preocuparse porque la agredieran sexualmente ya que eso era un delito en la mayoría de las manadas. Ninguna mujer humana sobreviviría si un hombre lobo la forzaba sexualmente. La mayoría de los hombres lobo sin pareja salían por las noches en busca de una mujer con la que compartir sexo, pero Sakura estaba a salvo de esa mierda. La olisqueaban y siempre la evitaban, hasta ahora.

Cada año venia a pasar las navidades con su tío, pero esta vez había decidido venir en Junio.¿Por qué había salido de su casa? Oh si. Porque estaba deprimida y ansiaba comer chocolate, así que había pensado en darse un paseo hasta la tienda, a la que otras veces había ido sin problemas.

Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que su tío Kakashi los cazaría uno a uno. Los mataría lentamente y les haría pagar por la tortura que estaba a punto de sufrir, bajo sus manos o garras, dependiendo de si conseguían o no controlarse. Y por la forma en la que les estaba brotando el pelo y mostraban los afilados dientes, no tenían ningún control. Al menos, tenia el consuelo de saber que morirían en cuanto su tío encontrara su cuerpo.

Sakura gritó cuando uno de los hombres se abalanzó sobre ella. Él la agarró por los brazos, la giro y la apretó con fuerza contra la pared. Ella sentía su respiración contra la nuca pero se quedó quieta y no lucho, sabia que eso sólo lo excitaría más. La empujó con más fuerza contra la pared hasta que le resultó difícil respirar y le metió una rodilla entre las piernas. Ella volvió un poco la cabeza y vio que el tipo agarraba su camisa entre sus dientes. Ella respiró hondo y gritó cuando el hombre de un tirón le desgarro la camisa por la espalda. Luchó contra el pánico cuando sintió el aire en su piel. Cada instinto en su interior le dijo que luchara, pero su tío le había explicado que eso sólo lo volvería más agresivo. Otras manos, que no eran las del rubio que la seguía sujetando contra la pared, trataron de bajarle de un tirón los pantalones vaqueros ceñidos, pero no cedieron. Escucho un gruñido antes de que el cuerpo que se presionaba contra ella, la apartara unos cuantos centímetros de la pared, para que el otro hombre le bajara la cremallera de sus pantalones. Sakura volvió a gritar cuando le bajo los vaqueros hasta las rodillas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchó contra las lágrimas y contra su deseo de pelear. Casi podía escuchar la voz del tío de Kakashi en su cabeza, diciéndole que si alguna vez la agarraba un hombre lobo, que no luchara. Le había advertido que nunca ganaría una pelea con uno de ellos. Eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado rápidos y que la lucha les hacia matar brutalmente a su presa.

-"¿Qué tienen ahí?", dijo una nueva voz, profunda y masculina.

Las manos sobre Sakura se congelaron y el cuerpo detrás de ella se tensó. Sakura gimió.Genial, otro más, pensó. Ahora, en lugar de ser el juguete sexual de cuatro hombres, seria el de cinco.

-"Piérdete", el hombre que agarraba a Sakura gruñó de nuevo.- "Ella es nuestra."

Durante unos largos segundos, Sakura sólo pudo escuchar la respiraciones pesadas de los tipos. El hombre tras su espalda la empujó de nuevo contra la pared. Él le aparto su pelo rubio del cuello y ella se quedó inmóvil, escuchando.

-"A mi modo de ver," gruñó el nuevo hombre,- "No es tuya y mi nariz me está diciendo que ni siquiera es de nuestra clase. Tampoco sus gritos dicen que este dispuesta. "

El rubio detrás de ella parecía que era el que estaba al mando, ya que sólo él hablo.

-"Métete en tus asuntos y piérdete. No vamos a compartirla, le arrancaré la maldita garganta cuando mis hermanos y mi primo terminen con ella ".

El desconocido soltó una risotada profunda.- "¿Crees que unos cachorros podrían conmigo? Debes ser nuevo en la ciudad si piensas eso.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo el del pelo negro.

-"Soy el que te arrancará la cabeza si no dejas ir a esa mujer".

El rubio soltó a Sakura y dio un paso atrás. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, se agachó y con manos temblorosas consiguió subirse los pantalones y cerrarlos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se apoyo contra la pared. Los cuatro agresores estaban agrupados a su izquierda, pero no la tocaron. Su mirada aterrorizada se aparto de ellos y se trasladó al nuevo hombre.

Ella no pudo dejar de mirarle. Por lo menos media un metro noventa y tres centímetros y probablemente pesaba ciento ocho kilos. De aspecto duro y vestía con pantalones vaqueros y un jersey gris. Tenía el pelo negro. Con hombros y pecho ancho, caderas estrechas y piernas largas y musculosas. La mirada de Sakura se deslizó hasta su rostro. La penumbra de la calle y su cabello le impidieron ver sus ojos, pero pudo ver otras características de su cara. Tenía una barbilla fuerte. Sus labios carnosos y generosos estaban haciendo una mueca de desaprobación. El hombre levantó lentamente los brazos.

-"¿Queréis luchar conmigo cachorros?" movió los dedos de una mano, instándolos a acercarse a él.-"Atrevance "

Incluso Sakura sabía que nunca se le debía decir la palabra "atrévanse" a un hombre lobo. Como criaturas rebeldes y soberbias que eran, nunca se alejan de un desafío. Por el tono de voz del desconocido supo que estaba provocandolos para que le atacaran y por la forma en la que gruñía, no tenía duda de que era otro hombre lobo. Sakura se movió a lo largo de la pared, para alejarse de los cuatro aspirantes a violadores. Si el extraño estaba dispuesto a que le patearan el culo por salvarla, ella no seria tan idiota de quedarse a verlo. Huiría en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. Sintió un poco de culpa cuando los cuatro hombres comenzaron a rodear al desconocido. Este era más grande que sus atacantes, pero aún así, era cuatro contra uno. Sakura tragó saliva.

-"Um, señor que me has rescatado ... ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

El hombre ni siquiera la miró. -"Sasuke".

-"Gracias", susurró.

Le hablaría a su tío sobre Sasuke. Su tío Kakashi pagaría las facturas del hospital y le daría algún tipo de recompensa, eso, si sobrevivía a la pelea. Estaba bastante segura de que su tío se aseguraría de que este hombre era bien compensado por ayudarla.

El líder rubio se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y Sakura vio con horror como los otros tres hombres le atacaron desde los lados. Ella inmediatamente buscó un arma, sabía que debería ayudar al hombre que había venido a rescatarla. Sasuke gruñó un segundo antes de que los cuatro hombres cayeran sobre él. Los cinco hombres lucharon entre gruñidos y puñetazos.


	3. C2 *Una gran noche

Sakura vio un gran palo a un lado del callejón y corrió a cogerlo. Se inclino, cerro los dedos alrededor de la madera áspera y sucia y lo levantó. Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la lucha.Esto es una locura,pensó.Debería salir corriendo.

El tipo de pelo negro salió volando y aterrizo de espaldas contra el suelo, a pocos metros de Sakura. Él se sentó, negó con la cabeza y gruño, con la mirada clavada en la pelea. Sakura levanto el palo como si fuera un bate de béisbol y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al hijo de puta en la cabeza. El hombre se quejó y cayó hacia adelante. Sakura soltó el palo, que se había partido por la mitad y se froto las doloridas manos. El tipo comenzó a moverse de nuevo y trato de levantarse del suelo. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio un cubo metálico lleno de basura. Lo agarró por las asas, levantó la cosa maloliente con un gruñido y lo arrojó contra su espalda. El hijo de puta cayo otra vez contra el suelo y la basura se derramó sobre él.

Uno de los hombres rubios gritó y salió volando hacia la pared contra la que la habían inmovilizado. Sakura se estremeció cuando él se estrello fuertemente contra ella y cayo al suelo sobre su espalda. El tipo no se movió y pudo ver la sangre en su nariz y boca. Su atención se concentro en los otros tres hombres-lobo que todavía estaban luchando. Él estaba golpeando a uno de los rubios y tenía al otro atrapado entre sus piernas. El hombre atrapado trato de escapar de él, pero no pudo.

Sasuke sabía luchar y tenía controlados a los tipos. Su alivio fue instantáneo, sabía que él estaría bien. Ella miró al hombre en el suelo, el que se había golpeado contra la pared y no se movía. El hombre bajo la papelera gruñía y maldecía mientras apartaba a un lado basura con una mano y con la otra se presionaba la herida sangrante de su cabeza. Dudaba que volviera a la pelea y si lo hacia, no duraría mucho en pie. Sakura se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la calle principal.

Konoha estaba bastante muerto a las diez de la noche, así que no le sorprendió el no ver a nadie al doblar la esquina. Siguió corriendo por la acera. Su casa estaba a unas tres manzanas de distancia, dejo de correr cuando pasó junto a un bloque de pisos. Nunca saldría por la noche otra vez. Si quería chocolate, llamaría a su tío Kakashi para que fuera a buscarlo para ella o sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprarlo antes de que oscureciera. Ella respiraba con dificultad y dejo de caminar cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella.

Se volvió y se quedo boquiabierta cuando vio al hombre que la había salvado. Sasuke caminaba hacia ella y a pesar de que ya no llevaba el jersey y mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo, sabía que era él. Sasuke levanto la cabeza cuando estaba a menos de diez metros de ella y la miró. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan oscuros. Él era muy guapo y atractivo. Y era puramente masculino. Tenía las pestañas negras y una mirada oscura e intensa que le aterrorizo. Nadie tenia los ojos tan negros e inhumanos. Claro que la pelea a la que se había enfrentado, seguramente tenia mucho que ver en ello.¿Por qué está aquí?No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta. Se miraron el uno al otro. El hombre se movió primero ,dio un paso hacia ella y luego otro. Sakura se quedó donde estaba. Si trataba de huir de él, entonces sus instintos le exigirían que la persiguiera. Otra advertencia de su tío Kakashi. Le alarmó la altura de Sasuke cuando se detuvo a pocos metros de ella. Ella media un metro sesenta y dos y nunca se había sentido tan bajita en toda su vida.

-"Gracias de nuevo por salvarme", dijo en voz baja.

Sus misteriosos ojos negros parpadearon. Sakura no pudo distinguir la pupila del iris y eso que el alumbrado en la calle era mucho mejor que el de ese callejón. Sasuke separo los labios y se paso la lengua por el labio inferior.

-"Sabes lo que somos. Me lo debes. "

-"¿El que te debo?" Ella odió la forma en la que su voz tembló. El tío Kakashi no le había mencionado que significaba "deberle" algo a un hombre lobo. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer descubrir el significado.

-"No grites y no pelees conmigo." le ordenó.

-"Mierda", susurró ella-. Esa declaración, proveniente de ese gran hombre, no era una buena noticia.

Sasuke levantó lentamente las manos y la agarro suavemente de los codos. La movió hacia la oscuridad entre las dos casas y se detuvo cuando su espalda se apoyo contra la cerca de madera.

-"No grites. No voy a hacerte daño. "Tenía una voz ronca y profunda.

-"Yo-"

-"Silencio", susurró.

Su corazón se acelero, pero mantuvo los labios sellados. Tenía una idea bastante clara del por qué un hombre la llevaba a una zona oscura y le decía que se callara. Deslizó la mirada por todo su cuerpo, para comprobar una vez más, que era un cabrón muy grande y nuevamente empezó a sentir miedo. Trató de pensar en algo que le ayudara a mantener la calma, ya que no quería que él se excitara aún más. Sasuke le soltó un brazo y metió la mano entre ellos. Sakura no podía ver lo que hacia en la oscuridad, pero su oído funcionaba muy bien. Escucho como se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones.

-"No", dijo ella en voz baja.- "Por favor".

-"No voy a hacerte daño", susurró. -"Yo te ayude y ahora tu vas a ayudarme. No te muevas. Te prometo que estás a salvo conmigo. "

Lucha...grita,pensó. En cambio, se quedó quieta y mantuvo los labios juntos. El hombre se inclinó y acarició suavemente un lado de su cara con la mandíbula y le rozó la garganta con los labios. Sakura se tensó un poco aturdida. El hombre no le estaba atacando, pero le estaba tocando con la cara y con la boca. El hombre aspiró profundamente y un suave gruñido salió de sus labios. Ella sintió que sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y respiro profundamente, su suave olor masculino le recodó al cálido aroma de la naturaleza.

-"Tranquila", jadeó él contra su cuello. -"No te muevas".

Su visión se ajusto a la oscuridad. Él apretó la mano en su brazo mientras levantaba la cabeza de su hombro. Ella bajo la mirada y vio que Sasuke tenia los pantalones vaqueros abiertos y la otra mano envuelta alrededor de su gran erección. Sakura aparto la mirada de su polla y la levanto a su cara. Su oscura mirada se trabo con ella mientras él suavemente le gruñó.

-Date la vuelta y bajate los pantalones". Ella se congeló.-"Ahora", dijo con voz áspera.- "No te voy a penetrar. Te he salvado la vida y estoy muy excitado. No te haré daño. Hazlo ".

-"No." susurro ella.

Otra suave gruñido salió de él.- "Estoy realmente encendido. Sólo quiero tocarte mientras me calmo".

Su mirada cayó a la mano alrededor de su polla.- "Eso no va a calmarte. Eso sólo empeorara la situación. "

-"Sabes lo que soy y sé que conoces a nuestra especie. ¿Tu novio no te ha dicho que la única manera de calmarse cuando se está muy excitado es corriéndose ? "Su voz era un murmullo suave.

-"Yo sólo quiero tocarte y olerte."

-"Pues inhala" Él pensaba que tenía novio y ella no lo corrigió.

-"No es el tipo de aroma que necesito en este momento. Te dije que no voy a hacerte daño o a penetrarte. Te salve la vida. ¿No puedes hacer esto por mí? "

¡Mierda! Él me ha salvado, pensó y tampoco necesitaba pedirle permiso ya que era lo suficientemente grande como para obligarla a hacer lo que él quería, sin embargo, se lo estaba pidiendo.¡Maldita sea!Ella se volvió y con manos temblorosas se desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros y los bajo por sus muslos. Él no le estaba haciendo daño pero también sabía que no podría escapar de él. Al menos, esta vez no eran cuatro. Vaciló y luego se bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas.

-"Será mejor que no me estés mintiendo y no me hagas daño "

-"No te lo haré." Su voz era más profunda que antes.

Él se apretó contra ella. Sakura se tensó y espero su próximo movimiento. Una parte de ella esperaba que él le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero la otra mitad esperaba que le hubiera mentido y que penetrara su cuerpo. La adrenalina acelero su respiración.

-"Abre las piernas más".

Ella separo sus piernas, tanto como se lo permitieron los pantalones vaqueros. Una de sus manos la sujeto de la cadera y a otra se poso sobre su estómago. Ella se tensó y se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano sobre su vientre bajo y le cubrió el coño. Sasuke se acercó más y presiono su pecho estaba contra su espalda, pero mantuvo las caderas alejadas de su culo. Ella pudo sentir el calor de su piel contra su espalda. El calor corporal de este hombre era mucho más alto de lo normal. Su mano se movió y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos exploraron su sexo.

-"Tranquila. Disfrutarás de esto ", le gruñó suavemente.

Bajó la cara y respiró profundamente contra su cuello. Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando él le lamió la oreja y se la mordisqueó suavemente, sin hacerle daño. Sus dedos recorrieron su raja y ella cerró los ojos, sabia que se estaba excitando y eso le avergonzaba. Sus dedos se humedecieron con la humedad de entre sus piernas y él gruño más fuerte. La punta del dedo de Sasuke dibujó círculos alrededor de su clítoris y el placer se intensificó. Ella apoyo las manos en la pared y la frente contra la fría madera. El dedo de Sasuke le froto el clítoris con un poco de más presión y Sakura no pudo evitar gemir.

-"Hueles tan bien que quiero enterrar la cara en tu coño y follarte con mi lengua. Apuesto a que sabes mejor que hueles, "jadeó él contra su garganta.

Sakura odió cómo su cuerpo respondió a sus palabras. Ella estaba muy excitada y sabia que si seguía frotando su clítoris, se correría rápidamente. Se mordió los labios para no gemir, pero no pudo dejar de mover las caderas contra su mano. No quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Ella empujó las caderas contra el dedo que la estaba atormentando.

-"Eso es, nena", susurró él contra su piel.- "Se siente bien, ¿no?"

Sasuke movió un poco la mano y empujó uno de sus gruesos dedos dentro de su coño. Ella gimió y no pudo evitar que el sonido se abriera paso entre sus labios. Él casi retiró el dedo de su interior y lo empujo de nuevo, mientras su pulgar le frotaba el clítoris. Ella jadeó y movió las caderas con cada embestida de su dedo, entrando y saliendo de su coño. Sabía que si antes estaba muy cremosa ahora estaba empapada.

-"Correte", gruñó.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra su pecho y volvió la cara contra su cuello. En lo único que pudo concentrarse era en su olor y en lo que su mano le estaba haciendo.Él era muy bueno con esa mano, demasiado bueno.

Ella se tensó y gritó, exactamente el hombre le exigió. El clímax la golpeó fuerte y rápido. Ella escucho como su respiración se aceleró y como su pecho se tenso contra su espalda. Y cuando sintió la humedad de su liberación en el interior de sus muslos, se dio cuenta de que había estado masturbándose mientras la tocaba. Él gimió mientras esa humedad caliente le salpicaba varias veces la piel de sus muslos. Saco el dedo del interior de su coño y apartó la mano de entre sus muslos. Ella volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Él se enderezó y ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Vio como él levantaba la mano que acababa de darle el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida y se lamió el dedo que había estado dentro de ella. Cerró la boca sobre el y gruño. Abrió los ojos al segundo que sacó el dedo de entre sus labios. Sasuke la miró a los ojos y Sakura le sostuvo la mirada. Se miraron en silencio durante un largo rato. Él se apartó y se abrochó los pantalones vaqueros, pero ella estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse

-"Tu sabor es mucho mejor que tu olor. Vístete, "ordenó en voz baja.

Ella no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, sus palabras la sacaron inmediatamente de aturdimiento. Ella se agachó y tiró hacia arriba de las bragas y los pantalones. Sintió su liberación manchando sus muslos mientras se subía los pantalones. El hombre se subió la cremallera los pantalones mientras la observaba intensamente.

-"Mueve tu culo a tu casa y no salgas por las noches durante las próximas semanas. No sabes qué clase de peligro se esconde aquí. Tu novio no te ha dado la suficiente información. No estás a salvo aquí fuera. "

Se cerró los pantalones y lentamente se volvió hacia él. Ella le miró, boquiabierta. Él suspiró y levanto una mano, como si quisiera acariciarle la mejilla, pero la dejó caer de nuevo a su lado.

-"Te he marcado con mi olor, por lo que llegaras segura a tu casa. Esto te protegerá de todos los varones que esta noche están al acecho de una mujer. Una vez que estés en casa, duchate y lava la ropa para quitar mi olor. No des más paseos nocturnos. ¿Lo entiendes? Es la época de apareamiento para los de mi clase y todos los hombres solteros están buscando un buen culo que follar. Ellos sólo quieren tener sexo y no les importara si eres humana o no. Mi olor los mantendrá lejos de ti. "

Sus palabras le asombraron. -"¿Lo has hecho para marcarme?"

Ella vio por un segundo una semi- sonrisa en sus labios. -"¿Hubieras preferido que orinara en ti?"

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró. -"Tal vez."

Eso le hizo sonreír.- "No te habrías corrido. Ahora vete a casa. Tengo mierda que hacer y no tengo tiempo para llevarte yo mismo. Tampoco creo que sea una buena idea saber dónde vives. Eres demasiado tentadora. Permanece en el interior de tu casa durante las noches. "

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sakura le vio alejarse rápidamente por donde había venido y se apoyó contra la valla durante un largo rato. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse.

-"Hijo de puta", suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar.

Sakura se obligó a apartarse de la pared y se dirigió hacia su casa. Con cada paso que daba, se cabreaba más. El hombre la había marcado, tocado, aterrorizado y peor aún, le hizo correrse. Ella se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.Genial, pensó. Esta era la primera vez que se había corrido en seis meses. De pronto sonrió. Y con fuerza, este hombre era talentoso con esos dedos y también era muy sexy. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Que noche más extraña,sonrió,primero me veo envuelta en una pesadilla y después tengo un gran orgasmo con un extraño.

Estaba casi en casa cuando vio a dos hombres salir de entre unos arbustos. Ella se congeló y el miedo la embargó instantáneamente. Tenian más de veinte años. Uno de ellos, llevaba un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas. El tipo caminó hacia ella, ninguno llevaba zapatos y eso le alertó. Se encontró con la mirada hambrienta y salvaje del hombre que estaba acercándose a ella. El hombre inhaló, le frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

-"Ella está tomada",le gruñó a su amigo.

Se los quedó mirando hasta que los dos hombres desaparecieron de nuevo entre los arbustos y corrió hasta la puerta principal. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se apoyó en ella.

-"¿Por qué vienen aquí?" La casa no le respondió.


	4. C3 *Estadia peligrosa

Hanare llevaba veinte años viviendo con su tío Kakashi. Ella era pura energía, media un metro ochenta y dos, era muy delgada. A Sakura todavía le sorprendía que la mujer estuviera involucrada con su tío. El tío Kakashi era un serio y rara vez mostraba sus emociones. En la actualidad, Hanare estaba muy cabreada.

-"Esa pobre mujer", rabió Hanare.- "¿Se imaginan? Está acoplada a ese idiota. ¡Acoplada! Él sólo la agarró y la mordió ".

El tío Kakashi suspiró-. "Ella sabía que no debía salir de noche. Todo el mundo sabe que estamos en esta época del año. Si ella no quería un compañero entonces no debería haber salido de noche. "Él tomó un sorbo de su café y le frunció el ceño a Hanare.

Hanare le devolvió la mirada.- "Ella quería echar un polvo, no salió a buscar un compañero. Él no se limitó sólo a follarla sino que también la mordió y se acoplo a ella. "

El tío Kakashi le dio a Sakura una débil sonrisa.- "Lo siento. Estás perdida, ¿verdad? Tienes esa mirada aturdida en tu rostro. "

Sakura arqueó la ceja. -"Un poco".

Hanare dejó las servilletas de papel sobre la mesa del comedor y se sentó con una rabieta.

-"Es la temporada de apareamiento. La luna hace que ... bueno, eso no importa. El punto es que todos los años durante unas semanas los hombres se ponen demasiado calientes y esto comenzó hace tres días. Es la manera natural de hacer que ellos engendren uno o dos cachorros. La mayoría de los hombres tienen el sentido común de ponerse condones. Pero anoche uno de ellos mordió a una amiga mía y no uso protección. No se limitó a montarla como la Madre Naturaleza le empuja hacer. Él le mordió durante el sexo. "Hanare le lanzó una mirada a Kakashi. -"¿Le explicaste lo que es el apareamiento?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza y respondió ella antes de que lo hiciera su tío.- "En realidad no. Él evita hablarme sobre el sexo a menos que sea para advertirme de lo peligrosos que pueden ser los hombres".

Hanare tomó un sorbo de café. Sakura pensaba que Hanare no debería beber cafeína pero sabiamente no se lo mencionó a la mujer hiperactiva. Hanare parecía a punto de estallar mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo oscuro y negaba con la cabeza.

-"Tu tío y yo vivimos juntos y somos pareja, pero no estamos acoplados. No quiero eso. Ya estuve acoplada cuando era más joven y no me gustó. " la mirada de Hanare se quedó en Sakura. -" Un hombre acoplado piensa que es tu dueño, no para de darte órdenes y te trata como si fueras de su propiedad. Lo llevan en la maldita sangre. Nosotros tenemos sexo. "Hanare se señaló a sí misma y después a Kakashi.- "Él me puede morder todo lo que quiera, pero sin condón, no hay amor. Ese es nuestro lema. Nosotros los usamos siempre. Un hombre solo puede acoplarse a una mujer si durante el sexo la muerden y derraman su esperma dentro de ella. "

-"Ella no quiere saber eso." Suspiró Kakashi y miró a Sakura.- "Dile que no quieres escuchar esto".

Sakura no le hizo caso. -"Cuéntame más".

-"Cuando no usan condones te marcan en el interior y cuanto más hueles a ellos, más fuerte será el impulso de morderte. Una vez que estés acoplada tu cuerpo solo huele a él. Es una forma de decirle a los demás hombres que le perteneces a alguien. Una vez que están acoplados, todos estos genes gilipollas y dominantes que están ocultos en su sangre salen a la superficie ", Hanare resoplo-. "Y entonces la pobre mujer que aceptó el apareamiento se encuentra dominada y embarazada de un capullo que sólo sabe darle órdenes".

-"No es tan malo, Hanare ", dijo Kakashi.

-"¿Eres una mujer?" Hanare le fulminó con la mirada. -"Estuve acoplada, Kakashi. No me digas que no es tan malo. "

-"Um ..." Sakura miró a Hanare.- "¿No sigues apareada?"

Hanare negó con la cabeza.- "Mataron a ese idiota durante una pelea en el bar. Fue el mejor día de mi vida. "

-"No fue un matrimonio por amor, ¿eh?" Sakura ocultó su sorpresa al estallido de Hanare.

-"No. Tenía dieciocho años y estaba bastante caliente. Sólo quería sexo pero el borracho hijo de puta me mordió. Él era un idiota y no le gustaba trabajar. Su madre era una puta real en todos los sentidos de la palabra, así que fue el peor año de mi vida. "Hanare resopló. -"Y no te molestes en preguntarme el por qué me quedé. Los humanos lo tienen fácil con el divorcio pero eso no funciona con los lobos. Nadie puede abandonar a su compañero. "

Kakashi le frunció el ceño a Hanare. -"Cariño, cálmate. Ya está hecho. Enojarte no servirá de nada. Tal vez ella sea feliz con él. Ella le quería lo suficiente como para irse a la cama con él ¿no? Tal vez sean felices. Tu misma me dijiste que estaba muy sola. "

-"Tal vez." Hanare se calmo-. "Ya veremos. Al menos él tiene un trabajo y una casa. "

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a Sakura. -"¿Cómo estaba la casa? Envié a una mujer a limpiarle el polvo ".

-"Perfecta." Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Gracias por la comida en la nevera."

-"Asegúrate de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas", dijo Hanare suavemente. -"Nunca has estado aquí durante la temporada de apareamiento. Hay un montón de hombres-lobo extranjeros que vienen a Konoha porque es la ciudad más grande. Vienen aquí para buscar mujeres y no les importara si eres o no humana."

Eso hizo que Kakashi hiciera una mueca. -"No había pensado en eso. He estado muy ocupado tratando de mantener la paz y Sakura acaba de volver, no se me ocurrió que ella pudiera estar en peligro ".

-"Es obvio", murmuró Hanare.- "Ella es muy bonita. ¿Nunca pensaste que uno de ellos al verla quisiera saltar sobre nuestra chica? "

Kakashi se levantó.- "Le voy asignar un guardia. Mierda. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que nuestro pack siga las reglas acerca de los humanos que no pensé en los visitantes ".

Sakura estaba medio tentada a decirle lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Su tío ya no tenía por qué recompensar a Sasuke por salvarle la vida, él sólito se lo había cobrado. Además, si le decía a su tío lo que había sucedido, tendría que contarle todos los detalles, desde el momento que salió de su casa hasta que regreso de nuevo y de ninguna manera iba a contarle que Sasuke le había dado un orgasmo. Su tío se cabrearía. Y un Kakashi enojado era un "más- vale- que- corras- muy-rápido".

Hanare suspiró y se levantó.- "¿A quién se la puedes confiar? No puedo pensar en un hombre de la manada que no se deje guiar por su polla y uno que este acoplado no dejara a su pareja cuando están todos los lobos cachondos ".

-"Ella es humana." Kakashi le frunció el ceño. -"Estará a salvo de nuestra gente".

Hanare puso los ojos en blanco. -"Es atractiva y ellos están cachondos. "Ella soltó un bufido.- "A un tipo excitado no le importara si es una extraterrestre del espacio. Ella es muy bonita. Puedes seleccionar personalmente a uno de los mejores hombres solteros y quizá se lleven muy bien. Unas buenas vacaciones no estarían completas sin un poco de sexo. "Hanare le hizo un guiño a Sakura.- " Probablemente encuentres a tu hombre aquí. Odio la idea de tener a un compañero pero me casaría con él. Nuestros hombres no hacen trampas ".

Kakashi maldijo suavemente. -"No. Ella no se casará con un lobo. "

Hanare le frunció el ceño.- "Ella nos conoce, Kakashi. Tu hermana se casó con un ser humano y tú podrías haberla mantenido ajena a los nuestros. "

-"Le vi cambiar de perro a hombre... desnudo." Sakura se rió entre dientes.- "y tuvo que explicarme lo que era."

-"¿Perro?". Kakashi rodó los ojos.- "Soy un lobo."

Hanare se rió entre dientes.- "Perro".

Kakashi gruñó. -"No es gracioso. Era lindo cuando me lo llamaba de pequeña, pero ya no lo es. "Él hincho el pecho.- "Soy un lobo y soy feroz. "

-"Se lo dijiste por una razón. Pensé que querías casarla con uno de nuestros hombres. "

-"Se lo dije para que no se casara con uno de los nuestros." Kakashi suspiró y estudió Sakura. -"Tú eras demasiado joven para recordar lo difícil que fue para tus padres. Tu madre siempre tuvo que ocultarle lo que era a la familia de tu padre y a sus amigos. Los de nuestra clase le dieron la espalda porque tu padre era un simple humano. Odio admitirlo, pero los lobos pueden ser muy idiotas a veces. Somos más fuertes. Quiero que te cases con un humano y que evites a los lobos. Serás más feliz así. "

-"Está bien. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan, señor lobo feroz ?", preguntó con burla Hanare.

Kakashi fijo su atención en Sakura. -"Te quedarás aquí, en la habitación de huéspedes. "

-"Oh no," Sakura sacudió la cabeza. -"Todavía me acuerdo de la última vez que estuve aquí".

Hanare se rió.- "Sólo estábamos teniendo sexo."

Sakura alzo las cejas.- "Más bien parecía una pelea de perros. No, gracias. De ninguna manera. "Ella le frunció el ceño a su tío. -"No pude dormir con todos esos ruidos, aullidos y gruñidos".

Hanare se volvió a reír.- "Aquella vez no estábamos en la temporada de apareamiento. Ayer rompimos nuestra cama "

Kakashi se sonrojó un poco.- "Es una niña, Hanare".

Sakura negó con la cabeza. -"No soy una virgen de veintiocho años. No he roto una cama todavía, pero seguro que me he caído de ella un par de veces. "

Kakashi gruñó y entrecerró los ojos a Sakura. -"Seguirás siendo para mi una maldita virgen hasta que te cases. Eso es definitivo. "

Riéndose, Hanare se acercó y se sentó en el regazo de Kakashi y le hizo un guiño a Sakura.

-"Probablemente sera imposible que tengas sexo con un chico si te quedas aquí. Tu tío mataría a cualquier hombre que quiera follarte bajo su techo ".

-"Basta," gruñó Kakashi. Lanzó una mirada sucia a Hanare, pero le frotó las caderas con las manos. -"Ella no tendrá sexo. Ella es virgen en mi mente y quiero que siga siéndolo .Soy mucho más feliz así ".

Sakura se echó a reír, se levantó y recogió los platos del desayuno.- "Está bien, tío Kakashi. Yo y mis vírgenes oídos nos vamos a lavar los platos, tampoco me quedare aquí. Estoy bien en mi casa. Te prometo que por las noches cerrare bien la puerta y las ventanas. "

Sakura se puso a lavar platos y su mente se fue a la noche anterior. Sasuke. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle a Hanare si sabía quién era, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Conocía a muchos hombres de la manada de su tío, pero nunca había visto a Sasuke. Hanare le había dicho que un montón de hombres lobo venían a la ciudad en la temporada de apareamiento. Sasuke probablemente era uno de esos hombres. Secó el último plato y salió de la cocina. Escucho las voces que venían de la sala de estar y Hanare entró en el comedor. Sakura se quedó inmóvil al ver la mirada cabreada en el rostro de Hanare. Hanare apretó los dientes.

-"¡Hombres!"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Tu tío llamó a los solteros y quiere que vayas".

Sakura parpadeó.- "Está bien", dijo lentamente.

-"Él quiere que desfiles delante de ellos para elegir al guardia que no esté interesado en tu cuerpo. "

-"De ninguna manera".

Hanare negó con la cabeza. -"Traté de decírselo, pero ¿Crees que me escuchó ? Por supuesto que no. Es insultante. Las mujeres no somos un pedazo de carne. Quiere usar tu cuerpo para ver quién está interesado en follarte y quién no lo está. Es repugnante ".

A Sakura se le escapó una risita.- "Ya veo."

-"No es divertido."

Sakura se miró la ropa. Se mordió el labio y se desabrocho la camisa hasta que mostraba un gran escote. Agarró la cinturilla de la falda de algodón y la subió hasta que le llego a medio muslo. Levantó la cabeza, puso las manos en las caderas, sacó pecho y sonrió a Hanare.

-"A menos que uno de ellos sea gay, todos me miraran. No quiero ningún guardia. "

Hanare se echó a reír. -"Si. Vas a fastidiarle los planes. Suéltate el cabello y revuelvelo, eso le encanta a los hombres."

Sakura se soltó la cola de caballo y sacudió el pelo rosa. Hanare se acercó a ella y se lo arreglo un poco con los dedos, sonrió a Sakura y dio un paso atrás.

-"Chupate los labios y frota los dientes sobre ellos. Eso les dará más color ".

Sakura lo hizo y le sonrió a Hanare.- "¿Qué te parece?

Hanare sonrió. -"No te muevas". Corrió a la cocina y en cuestión de segundos regresó sosteniendo una pequeña botella de color marrón oscuro. Sakura la miró y arqueó las cejas. Hanare rió y la destapó. Ella puso dos dedos en la abertura de la botella y la giró. Se acercó a Sakura, metió la mano dentro de su camisa y se limpió los dedos en el sujetador. Cuando sacó la mano de la camisa de Sakura, le ajustó el escote.

-"Vanilla. Ningún lobo se te resistirá si tu olor es comestible y dulce ".

-"Mi tío me va a matar, ¿no?", Se rió Sakura.

-"Esto le servirá de lección." Hanare cerró la pequeña botella y la guardó en su bolsillo trasero.- "Él te llamara en un minuto. Voy a volver allí. Tengo que ver esto ".


	5. C4 *Elegir un protector

Sonriendo, Sakura esperó. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó, no quería espiar, pero estaba realmente interesada en lo que su tío le decía a sus hombres.

-"Quiero que uno de ustedes la proteja mientras está de visita. Ella es humana. "

-"¿Humana?" Uno de los hombres casi escupió la palabra. -"Pensé que habías dicho que era tu sobrina."

-"Lo es." gruñó Kakashi.- "Aunque no lo es de sangre. Es la hija adoptiva de mi hermana. Mi hermana no pudo tener hijos biológicos por lo que adoptó a Sakura cuando tenía cuatro semanas de edad. Ella sabe que fue adoptada por lo que no es ningún secreto. Tenemos la suerte de tenerla en nuestra familia y es como mi hija. Ella está fuera de los límites. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Si uno de ustedes toca a mi niña, lo castrare con mis propias manos. Ahora la voy a llamar. Ella sabe de nosotros desde que tenía cinco años por lo que podéis ser vosotros mismos. "

-"Genial", gruñó uno de los hombres.- "Esto es muy divertido. ¿Ella decidirá quien sera su guardia?"

-"No" gruñó Kakashi suavemente.- "Se cortés." Él respiro profundo. -"¡Sakura! Ven aquí ", gritó él.

Sakura sonrió. Esperó unos segundos y luego se apartó de la pared. Entró en la habitación y mantuvo la mirada fija en la de su tío. Hizo caso omiso de los hombres.

-"Oh, hace calor en la cocina." abanicó las manos sobre sus pechos. -"Deberías encender el aire acondicionado."

Sakura contuvo una carcajada cuando vio la cara que puso su tío al ver su ropa.

-"Sakura, tenemos compañía. Arreglate la ropa, maldita sea. "

Sakura ignoró su demanda y se volvió. Observó a Hanare, que le sonreía ampliamente y lucho contra la risa. Sakura estudió al primer hombre, un rubio, de un metro ochenta de alto y que miraba a su pecho tan fijamente que casi podía sentirlo. Se volvió para mirar al hombre a su izquierda. Era más bajo y fornido, con el pelo corto y castaño oscuro, este le miraba las piernas. El hombre que estaba junto a él, le estaba mirando de reojo los pechos, tenía el pelo rojizo y vestía un traje. Sakura tuvo que volver la cabeza para ver al último hombre que estaba junto a la puerta.

Oh, mierda,pensó. Su mirada se quedó fija en esos familiares ojos oscuros. Él rompió el contacto visual, deslizo la mirada por todo su cuerpo y luego la clavó en su rostro. Ella palideció cuando le vio tragar saliva. Sakura se apartó de él con rapidez.

-"¿Me llamaste?" se sintió orgullosa de que la voz no le temblara cuando se enfrentó a su tío.

Ella estaba en shock.Es uno de los hombres de mi tío. Mierda, esto es malo,pensó. Su tío le había advertido a sus hombres que castraría a cualquiera que la tocara. Apostaría hasta su último dólar a que Sasuke estaba tan acojonado como ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero ella respiró hondo para calmarse mientras se enfrentaba a la mirada furiosa de su tío. -"Arreglate la ropa", gruñó.

Sakura se bajo de nuevo la falda y se abotonó la camisa.- "¿Mejor?"

-"Mucho mejor". contesto Kakashi todavía enojado.-"Quiero presentarte a mis hombres de confianza."

El primer hombre que le había mirado los pechos se movió hacia delante.- "Soy Deidara." Le tendió la mano.

-"Sakura Haruno." Ella levantó la mano para estrechar la suya.

-"No la toques," gruñó Kakashi.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó caer la mano. Sakura suspiró, dejó caer la suya y le frunció el ceño a su tío.

-"Ellos no están autorizados a tocarte".

-"¿No crees que ya soy mayorcita para decidir por mi?"

-"Creo que todavía puedo darte una buena palmada en el culo si sigues discutiendo conmigo."

Sakura miró a Hanare quien puso los ojos en blanco y bajó la mirada al suelo. Sakura suspiró y puso las manos detrás de su espalda. Si eso mostraba más sus pechos, que así fuera. Ella sonrió y asintió con diversión al segundo hombre.

-"Kiba", dijo en voz baja.

-"Es un placer conocerte."

El tercer hombre había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y la miraba a los ojos enojado.- "Sasori".

-"Hola".

Sasuke no mostró alguna emoción en su rostro.- "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sus ojos se encontraron. -"Es un placer conocerte." Ella le sonrió.

Ella vio como él entrecerró los ojos, pero su expresión no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Ella tuvo que contener una carcajada. No había querido decir eso. Se volvió hacia su tío para mirarlo en silencio. -"Uno de ellos te protegerá mientras estés aquí. Eres una chica atractiva y creo es mejor que un guardia esté contigo. " Kakashi hizo una pausa.- "Sé que eres muy independiente y que crees que no es necesario, pero no quiero arriesgarme. No tienes ni idea de lo que un hombre es capaz de hacer cuando está la época de apareamiento ".

Ella suspiró. -"Creo que tengo una idea bastante buena, tío Kakashi. Te prometo que no saldré de noche. "

Él soltó un bufido.- "No somos como los hombres humanos, cariño. El hecho de que sea de día no significa que un hombre no desee a una mujer atractiva. No sólo salimos a buscar a una mujer atractiva por la noche. Hanare tiene razón. Es un momento peligroso para ti. Insisto en que tengas un guardia y se acabó ".

-"Estoy segura de que tus hombres tendrán mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de una mujer de veintiocho años"

-"No, no lo tienen." Kakashi le frunció el ceño. -" Uno de ellos estará en tu casa dentro de una hora, dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes. Se quedará contigo mientras estés de visita o hasta que termine la temporada de apareamiento. Lo siento, cariño, pero así es como va a ser. Ahora vete a casa y es una orden. "

Ella apretó los dientes.- "Bien".

-"Sé que no estás contenta con esto." Suspiró el tío Kakashi. -"Pero estoy muy preocupado por ti. No puedes defenderte contra un lobo, Sakura. Si fueras una, podrías luchar contra uno con tus garras y dientes , pero no lo eres y prefiero ser sobreprotector a la alternativa. "

Ella vio la preocupación en sus ojos y dejó caer los hombros.- "Sé que te preocupas por mí."

-"Lo hago. Tú eres la única familia que tengo, eres como una hija para mí. Me encantan tus visitas, pero nunca me perdonaría si te hicieran daño mientras estas aquí. Por favor, deja que te proteja, hija. Puedo oler que estás muy enfadada, pero tengo que hacer esto. Tengo una reunión con todos los varones de la manada esta noche, así que no quiero que vengas por aquí. "

Sakura asintió. -"Está bien."

-"Ve directamente a casa. Tu guardia llegará pronto ".

Sakura asintió. -"Está bien, tío Kakashi".

Él sonrió.- "No creas que no me agrada que no discutas sobre esto."

-"¿Cambiarías de opinión?"

-"De ninguna manera en el infierno." Él se rió entre dientes.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a regañadientes.- "Me enseñaste que no se debe pelear con un lobo." Ella le guiñó un ojo. -"Nos vemos pronto". Ella se volvió para ir a recoger su bolso, que lo había dejado en la cocina.

-"Sakura"

Se volvió hacia su tío.- "¿Sí?"

-"Tu guardia estará a cargo. Si él te dice que no a algo, obedeces. ¿Me entiendes? "

Ella lo miró a los ojos.- "No."

Él le frunció el ceño.- "No puedes ir a los bares, lo que pasó, no puede suceder otra vez ".

Sakura palideció un poco.Mierda. ¿Él sabe eso? Maldita sea.Su mirada voló a Hanare, que negó con la cabeza. Hanare no le había delatado.

-"Dos de mis hombres estaban allí", dijo el tío Kakashi con suavidad.- "Siempre hay alguien vigilandote." Hizo una pausa-. "No más peleas en el bar. ¿Estamos claros? "

Ella se sonrojó.- "No fue mi culpa."

-"Y es por eso que no te he puesto sobre mis malditas rodillas. Ahora marchate para que pueda hablar con ellos. "

Sakura se dio la vuelta y huyó. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke, le daba demasiado miedo que su tío se diera cuenta. También estaba avergonzada por lo del bar. Sasuke probablemente estaría pensando lo peor de ella.


	6. C5 *2 Semanas

Sakura miro hacia el reloj por enésima vez. Escuchó como un vehículo se detenía frente a la casa y se dirigió a la ventana. Agarró la cortina, la echo a un lado y vio a un hombre salir de un Jeep negro. Cerró los ojos y expulso lentamente el aire por la boca. No podía tener tan mala suerte. Ella abrió los ojos.Sí, que tengo mala suerte.La prueba sexy de su mala suerte se acercaba a su casa.

-"Hijo de puta", maldijo. Dejó caer la cortina, atravesó la sala, quitó el cerrojo y abrió de golpe la puerta principal. Su mirada se clavó en el hombre que caminaba por la acera, con una bolsa de lona colgada al hombro.

-"¿Te ofreciste?"

La mirada oscura de Sasuke Uchiha se quedó en ella mientras subía los tres escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. No se veía feliz.

-"No. Me eligió porque no te mire las tetas como lo hicieron los otros tres. "

Ella se apartó a un lado y al instante se dio cuenta de que a la luz del día, parecía aún más alto y demasiado grande. Sasuke entró, ella cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia el hombre que la había marcado la noche anterior con suoh-me-corro- y-te-marco.Sasuke se detuvo en medio del salón de su casa y la miró.

-"Si le dices lo que pasó anoche se volverá loco".

-"No me digas".

-"¿Le dijiste algo?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.- "¿Me veo estúpida?"

-"Conocías el peligro que corrías al salir de noche y lo hiciste de todos modos. Si no te hubiera oído gritar y no te hubiera salvado el culo de esos cuatro cachorros, hoy no estarías respirando. Con esto en mente, ¿de verdad quieres preguntarme si creo que eres estúpida? "

-"Nadie me dijo que era la época de apareamiento. ¿Qué extraño es eso? Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de eso. Yo suelo salir por las noches cuando estoy aquí y nunca antes tuve problemas. "

Sasuke arqueó una ceja negra. -"¿Qué fue eso de una pelea en el bar?"

-"Eso no fue mi culpa."

-"¿Qué pasó?" Él dejó con fuerza su bolso en el suelo de madera.

Sakura le frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre sus pechos.- "El año pasado fui a un bar y un imbécil decidió ser demasiado amable. Se ofendió porque le dije que se fuera. Iba a darme un puñetazo y otro hombre decidió detenerlo. Ambos estaban con sus amigos por lo que se convirtió en una gran pelea. "

-"¿Estabas vestida como hoy?"

-"Maldita sea. Hanare me advirtió lo que mi tío pensaba hacer. Me dijo que si todos los hombres me miraban el cuerpo mi tío no me asignaría un guardia así que aseguré de que todos lo hicieran. ".

-"Probablemente habría hecho lo mismo si no me hubiera dado cuenta de quién eras. " bajo la voz. -"Si él se entera de lo que pasó entre nosotros bien podría entregarte mis bolas en una bandeja de plata. Deberías haberme dicho quién diablos eras anoche. Estoy furioso ".

-"Se lo dije a esos cuatro hombres y ellos no sabían quién diablos era mi tío. No funcionó con ellos y pensé que no funcionaría contigo. Así que no me culpes a mí. "

-"Podrías haber dicho que no."

Ella primero cerró la boca y luego la abrió. -"Y tu no deberías haberme buscado".

Se miraron el uno al otro.- "Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir que no."

-"Creo que lo hice y me dijiste que me callara".

-"No te dije exactamente que te callaras".

-"Bueno. Ya está hecho. Es una buena cosa que me duchara cuando llegué a mi casa y que lavara la ropa ¿eh?. Ya no estoy marcada por tu olor. Sólo tu y yo sabemos lo que pasó. "

Sus hombros se relajaron.- "¿No vamos a decírselo a Kakashi?"

-"¿Me veo ...? No importa. Crees que soy estúpida. Ya lo tengo. Por supuesto que no voy a contarle lo de anoche. No era sólo una amenaza cuando dijo que me pondría sobre sus malditas rodillas. Tenía veinticinco años la última vez que lo hizo y no me pude sentar durante una semana por las ampollas en el culo."

Una sonrisa curvo los labios del hombre. -"¿Qué hiciste para merecerla?"

-"¿Merecer?". Ella bajo la voz. -"No voy a decírtelo. Tenemos que estar juntos hasta que llegue tu reemplazo. Tu habitación es la puerta de la derecha, al final del pasillo, de modo que sólo tendremos que evitarnos el uno al otro. Me voy de compras. "

-"No sin mi." Suspiró.- "Tengo órdenes de mantener los ojos sobre ti todo el tiempo y eso significa que no vas a ninguna parte sin mí." Hizo una pausa-. "Y no hay reemplazo. Lo siento, nena. A tu tío no le gustó como los demás chicos miraron tu cuerpo, así que soy tu guardia hasta que salgas de la ciudad. ¿Cuándo será eso? Tuve que detener mi vida por esto. "

-"Increíble", murmuró.- "Llegue ayer y me quedare unas dos semanas. ¿Tengo que quedarme contigo las dos semanas? ¿La veinticuatro horas del día? "

Él asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos oscuros parecían fríos y enojados. -"Ese es el plan."

-"Genial. Bueno, no me puedes vigilar todo el tiempo. "

-"Esas son mis órdenes y las seguiré."

-"No me veras dormir y te aseguro que no me seguirás al baño."

Sasuke deslizo lentamente la mirada por su cuerpo. Hizo una pausa en sus pechos, otra en sus caderas y se reunió con su mirada.

-"Me lo debes. Es la época de apareamiento y no soy inmune. Gracias a ti, seré el único hombre que no tenga sexo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme verte en la ducha. Las ayudas visuales se agradecen ya que tendré que aliviarme con la mano. "

-"Pervertido", farfulló ella. -"De ninguna manera en el infierno."

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.- "Ya veremos".

-"Mira esto", rechinó ella, giró y salió de la cocina.- "Me voy."

Tuvo la desfachatez de reírse. -"Voy a instalarme y luego iremos a la tienda."

Sakura estaba furiosa cuando agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de Hanare. Hanare contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-"¿Ya llegó?"

-"¿Conoces a este idiota?" Sakura mantuvo la voz baja.

-"Es un Ejecutor . ¿Recuerdas lo que es? "

-"Recuérdamelo".

-"Él es un tipo duro de la peor calaña. En una nota personal, él es un buen hombre, es muy fiel a la mandada y tiene honor. Me han dicho que es el cielo en la cama. Me lo follaría si tuviera veinte años menos y no estuviera enamorada. "

-"Eso no me ayuda mucho.¿Olvidaste la amenaza de castración del tío Kakashi?".

Hanare se rió entre dientes. -"El sarcasmo apenas gotea de tus labios. Bien. Es el hijo bastardo de Fugaku ".

Sakura se sorprendió. Fugaku era el alfa de la manada, pero él no manejaba las funciones del día a día de la manada. Eso lo hacia el tío Kakashi. Fugaku y Kakashi eran muy buenos amigos y se habían criado juntos. Sabía que Fugaku tenía cuatro hijos pero nunca había podido reunirse con ellos ya que el tío Kakashi era demasiado protector con ella. Su tío controlaba a todos los varones de la manada.

-"¿Uno de los cuatro?"

-"No." la voz de Hanare se suavizó.- "Nació antes de que Fugaku se acoplara con Mikoto. Él tuvo una corta relación con una humana y ella dio a luz a Sasuke. Fugaku no supo de ese niño hasta que la mujer se presentó con él cuando tenía diez años. Ella no sabía lo que Fugaku era hasta Sasuke comenzó a cambiar. Se asustó la primera vez que a su hijo le brotó el pelo, entonces, busco a Fugaku y lo abandonado en su puerta. Mikoto no lo quiso en su casa. Sé que es mi alfa pero esa mujer no tiene corazón. La vida de Sasuke fue muy dura Sakura, así que dale una oportunidad. Él resultó ser un buen hombre a pesar de su infancia de mierda. Fugaku le reconoce como a uno de sus hijos, pero Mikoto es una pesadilla para Sasuke. Aún no le ha permitido entrar en su casa o acercase a ella y cuando le ve, huye de él. "

Sakura se apoyó en la encimera. -"Eso es jodido".

-"Así es. Ahora tiene que dejar de trabajar para protegerte, no te ofendas. Tiene un bar y el quedarse en tu casa le afectara a su negocio. Traté de decírselo a Kakashi, pero él no me escuchó ".

-"¿Un bar?"

-"Si. Es su bebé. Él patrulla dos noches a la semana para la manada y durante la mayor parte del día se encarga de los negocios. Las otros cinco noches dirige su bar, lo abrió el año pasado y por lo que escuche, lo está haciendo muy bien. Vive en el apartamento de encima. Él es un buen tipo, así que no le patees muy duro en las pelotas. Le molesta tanto ser tu protector como a ti tener uno. "

Suspirando, Sakura asintió.- "Está bien. Me portare bien ".

Hanare se rió entre dientes.- "Él está muy bueno".

Ella vaciló.- "Sí".

-"No te envidio. Él no te tocará si quiere que sus bolas sigan pegadas a su cuerpo. "

-"Ojalá el tío Kakashi …."

-"Puedes apostar tu culo." Suspiró Hanare.- "Él ha decidido que tienes que casarte con un humano." Ella soltó un bufido.- "Como si eso te garantizara una vida feliz. Te digo que lo amo, pero este hombre tiene unas ideas sobre la vida que me cabrean ".

-"¿Quién hablo de matrimonio?"

-"Esa es mi chica", se rió Hanare.- "Usa condones si te acuestas con él y duchate dos veces. No te olvides de nuestro maldito sentido del olfato y no te olvides de lavar la ropa de la cama si hacéis el amor en tu cuarto. "

-"No lo haremos."

Hanare suspiró.- "Probablemente no. Sasuke seguirá las órdenes a la carta ya que siempre está tratando de probarse a sí mismo ante su padre. Tiene órdenes de no tocarte. Llámame si me necesitas ".

-"Gracias." Colgó Sakura.

Las próximas dos semanas iban a ser un infierno si tenía que pasarlas con Sasuke. Ella se volvió hacia él cuando le escucho llegar y se encontró con su mirada oscura cuando entró en la cocina, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta roja. Ella se quedo mirando sus bien definidos y musculosos brazos y suspiró. Se veía muy bien y totalmente follable. Su pelo salvaje le hacia desear pasar los dedos a través de él. Su duro cuerpo y su cabello la estaban calentando como el infierno.

-"¿Puedes recogerte el cabello?" Ella le dio una sonrisa esperanzada.

Él le frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué le pasa a mi cabello?"

Ella vaciló. Sakura pensó en mentirle, pero no era de ese tipo, admiraba más la honestidad.

-"Te ves muy sexy con el pelo suelto. ¿Podrías recogértelo ? "Ella le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

Levantó los brazos y los cruzó sobre su pecho. Sus labios carnosos y firmes se fruncieron mientras sus ojos oscuros parecían volverse más oscuros.

-"No." Su mirada vagó por ella. "¿Y qué hay de ti? Llevas puesta una maldita falda. Ve a ponerte unos vaqueros holgados ".

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su falda.- "Es decente, me llega por las rodillas y no es ajustada ". Ella levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. -"¿Qué hay de malo en ella?"

-"Es de fácil acceso."

Tragó saliva cuando vio una imagen en su mente de él haciendo uso del fácil acceso de su falda.

-"Van a ser dos semanas muy largas, ¿no es así?"

-"El infierno que sí." Suspiró-.

Ella respiro profundamente. -"Vamos de compras. Ahora que vivirás conmigo supongo que te gustaría comer con regularidad. "

Su mirada se pasó por su cuerpo y luego a sus ojos. -"Hay un montón de cosas que me gustaría hacer con regularidad mientras viva contigo."

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo minuto. El cuerpo de Sakura respondió al instante, sus pezones se endurecieron y su vientre se estremeció.

-"Mierda. ¿Cuántos días nos das? "

Él frunció el ceño.- "No entiendo la pregunta."

Cogió su bolso y paso junto a él. -"¿Cuántos días crees que pasaran antes de que terminemos en la cama?"

Su mandíbula se tensó y apartó de ella su mirada. -"No va a suceder. Tengo órdenes y mis bolas me gustan donde están. Vamos, nena. Iremos en mi Jeep. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó por la sala hasta la puerta principal. Le deseaba desesperadamente.

-"Compraremos condones por si acaso."

Le escucho maldecir en voz baja, pero Sakura no se volvió para mirarlo. Ella sonrió y su mente instantáneamente se imagino a Sasuke en la cama. Le excitaba y sabía que él era muy bueno con las manos. Nadie tenía porque saber que tendrían sexo. Iban a vivir juntos durante dos semanas y ella era muy realista.Ella era soltera y estaba libre. Él era soltero y estaba libre,según su anterior comentario, él seria el único lobo que en la época de celo no echaría un polvo. Ella salió por la puerta principal, Sasuke le gruñó y ella recordó el maravilloso orgasmo que le había dado la noche anterior. Sasuke cerró la puerta y señaló el Jeep. -"Camina y no me mires de esa manera."

Ella se echó a reír. -"¿Cómo te estoy mirando?"

-"Lo sabes," gruñó. -"No pasará, nena. Si hubiera sabido quién diablos eras anoche nunca te habría seguido para cobrar la deuda. "

-"Me alegra que lo hicieras. Me encontré con dos hombres después pero se marcharon cuando me olieron. "

Sasuke maldijo. -"Mierda. Espero que no sean de la manada. Ellos conocen mi olor y si saben quién eres, entonces es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Kakashi se entere ".

-"Nunca los había visto antes, así que no creo que lo sean."

Sasuke bufo y le lanzó una mirada al abrir la puerta del pasajero para ella. -"Nunca me viste y pertenezco a la manada."

Ella se subió a su jeep y él cerró la puerta con cuidado. Ella apreció que Sasuke fuera un caballero.

-"Buen punto".


	7. C6 *El bar de Sasuke

Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca. Dos días viviendo con ese hombre volvería loca a cualquier mujer. Apenas hablaba con ella, se mantenía alejado de ella como si tuviera una enfermad contagiosa y por lo general, cuando le hablaba, era muy grosero. Encima, no la dejaba ir a ninguna parte y su actitud de mierda, le estaba cabreando de verdad.

Entró en su habitación, podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella desde el comedor, donde estaba leyendo el periódico. Cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran las ocho de la noche. Ninguna persona debería quedarse un viernes por la noche en su casa, tenía veintiocho años, no ochenta y ocho y necesitaba vivir la maldita vida. Estaba de vacaciones, pero se sentía como si estuviera en la cárcel.

Se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros de cintura baja, una camisa negra con botones, de los cuales dejo algunos abiertos para mostrar un poco de escote y unas botas negras de tacón alto. Entró en el baño, se maquillo ligeramente y se cepilló el pelo. Ella se miró a los ojos verded en el espejo y sonrió lentamente a su reflejo. Quería volver loco a Sasuke Uchiha.Se lo merecía. Era lo justo. Salió del baño y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Los ojos casi negros Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vio su cambio de ropa. Le frunció el ceño mientras se ponía de pie.

-"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Su voz era suave, pero dura.

-"Quiero salir, estoy a punto de volverme loca aquí dentro. Vamos. "

-"Es de noche."

-"Nadie querrá joder conmigo si estoy contigo. No te estoy pidiendo que me lleves a una fiesta salvaje. Sólo quiero salir. Estoy de vacaciones, maldita sea y me estoy volviendo loca. También podríamos quedarnos aquí y pasar un buen rato, en vez de salir ".

-"Quiero quedarme aquí". Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sakura sonrió lentamente.- "Genial. Quítate la ropa ".

La miró boquiabierto.- "¿Qué?" Dijo con voz áspera.

-"De la única manera en la que tú y yo podemos divertirnos es quitándonos la ropa. Quiero pasar un buen rato y ya que casi no me hablas, sólo nos queda el sexo. Ahora semental, te quitas la ropa o coges las llaves del jeep. Es tu elección. De un modo u otro, esta noche no pienso quedarme sentada y aburrirme de nuevo. "

Sasuke soltó un gruñido pero no se movió. Ella miró fijamente su cuerpo tenso. Su enfoque se clavó en la delantera de sus pantalones, Sasuke tenía un gran erección. Ella sonrió.

-"¿Nos quedamos o salimos?" Ella le arqueó la ceja.- "Porque ese gruñido sexy y tu erección me están diciendo que prefieres quedarte."

-"Salimos", gruñó y apartó su mirada de la de ella.- "No voy a perder mis bolas por echarte un polvo".

Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia la puerta.- "Pero seria una buena manera de perderlas".

Él gruñó otra vez y se la quedó mirando hasta que llegaron al Jeep. A pesar de que estaba enojado, le abrió la puerta y luego la cerró. Era todo un caballero, al menos cuando llevaba a una mujer a un vehículo. Cerró su puerta cuando él subió, pero no la miró.

-"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

Ella vaciló.- "¿Por qué no matamos dos pájaros de un tiro? Hanare me dijo que eres dueño de un bar, así que podíamos ir y mientras tu trabajas un poco yo me tomo un par de copas ".

Ella vio la indecisión en el rostro de Sasuke pero finalmente asintió.- "Habrá lobos allí, pero tengo una buena seguridad. Podemos ir allí, pero te quedaras donde yo te diga. ¿Entiendes? "Él le lanzó una mirada dura.

-"Hablo español por lo que entiendo lo que dijiste." Le sonrió. Eso no significaba que fuera a hacer lo que él quería.

El bar era más agradable de lo que Sakura se había esperado. Estaba iluminado decentemente, había una zona de baile en la esquina y una sala de juegos, con cuatro mesas de billar llenas de gente.

Sasuke señaló. -"Sienta tu culo en la barra del bar." tuvo que gritar para que le escuchara por encima de la música.-"Y quedate allí."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Sakura miró al barman, de veintitantos años con el pelo blanco y ojos exoticos. Sus ojos la miraban con dulzura. Se miraron a los ojos hasta que Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos y Sakura sólo pudo ver su espalda. Ella suspiró.

-"Suigetsu, vigilala. Ella es la sobrina de Kakashi. Sus bebidas corren por cuenta de la casa. Nadie la toca.

¿Soy claro? "

Suigetsu debió de haber aceptado porque Sasuke asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento de cabeza y poco a poco se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura.

-"Voy a mi oficina a ver unas cosas. Siéntate y quédate aquí. Pide una bebida. "

Ella inclino la cabeza a un lado y batió las pestañas, provocandole. Él gruñó, sus ojos oscuros brillaron peligrosamente y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella, inclino la cabeza hasta que su mejilla casi tocó la de ella. Ella inhaló y gimió. Olía tan bien que en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lamer todo su cuerpo.

-"No merece la pena perder mis pelotas por echarte un polvo.", susurró.

Sakura apretó los dientes mientras Sasuke se apartaba, giró sobre sus talones y desaparecía por una puerta. Ella se sentó en la banqueta y miró al camarero una vez más y se dio cuenta de que ya no la miraba de una manera sexy. En realidad parecía infeliz de verla ahora que sabía quién era.

-"¿Me pones un whisky con hielo?. "Ella levantó sus dedos.- "En un vaso grande. Ya que Sasuke no quiere mostrarme su amor, ahogare mis penas con la botella."

Suigetsu levanto las cejas y le sonrió, se alejó, tomó un vaso grande, le echo hielo y lo puso delante de ella. En cuestión de segundos lo había llenado de whisky. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron.

-"¿Realmente eres sobrina de Kakashi?"

Bebió un sorbo de whisky. Ella hizo una mueca cuando el licor le quemó desde la garganta hasta el estómago. -"Sí".

-"¿Cómo diablos fue eso? Tú no eres una de nosotros. "

Ella sabía lo que quería decir. No era un hombre lobo.- "Soy adoptada. Mi madre era la única hermana de Kakashi. "

Él parpadeó. -"¿Sabes lo que somos?"

Tomó otro sorbo.- "Soy muy consciente. Mi tío no me miente. "

-"Ya veo." Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Tengo que trabajar, pero mantendré un ojo en ti."

Le vio servir unas cuantas bebidas. Estaba segura de que él seguiría vigilandola. Era evidente que era de la manada de su tío Kakashi. También era lógico que Sasuke contratara a uno de su manada.

Bebió un sorbo de whisky y se volvió en su silla para observar a los bailarines, le encantaba bailar. Dio unos golpecitos con el pie al ritmo de la música. En el bar de Sasuke ponían buena música y tenían un buen sistema de sonido. Un hombre se acercó a ella. Era guapo, de casi treinta años y vestía con pantalones negros y una camisa de seda azul. Él le sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-"¿Quieres bailar?"

Dejó la copa en la barra y se puso de pie. -"Me encantaría".

Sakura miró a Suigetsu, que estaba al final de la barra. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y negó con la cabeza. Sakura se fue hacia la pista de baile con el hombre que la había invitado a bailar, pisandole los talones.

-"Soy Yahiko",le gritó el chico.

Se dio la vuelta en la pista de baile para mirar al hombre, que sólo era unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella, gracias a los centímetros de los tacones, le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió.

-"Soy Sakura".

Él sonrió y le tendió la mano, que ella aceptó. Él la llevó a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar con ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Sakura. Bailó un poco para poner algo de distancia entre ellos y se mantuvo a unos pocos metros de él. Ella sabía que él estaba examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no le importaba mientras siguiera bailando y mantuviera las manos quietas. Suigetsu la observaba desde detrás de la barra con un ceño. Sakura le sonrió y le saludó con la mano. Se volvió de espaldas a él y siguió bailando con Yahiko. Cuando la canción terminó, ella le sonrió.

-"Gracias".

-"Vente a mi mesa". Él fue a agarrarla del brazo, pero ella esquivó su mano

-"Vine con alguien, pero gracias por el baile. Que tengas una buena noche. "

Yahiko le frunció el ceño, no parecía muy feliz, pero no trató de detenerla cuando se alejó de él. Se dirigió a la barra y se dio cuenta de que había mucho más hombres en el bar que cuando había entrado. Había demasiadas mujeres pero los hombres las superaban notablemente. Estaba casi de vuelta a su asiento cuando un hombre se levantó de una de las mesas y deliberadamente se interpuso en su camino.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y miró hacia arriba. Era un tipo grande, de casi treinta años, alrededor de un metro ochenta y ocho de altura y unos doscientos kilos. La mirada de sus ojos negros era demasiado intensa para su comodidad.

-"Deja que te invite a una copa, bonita."

¿Bonita?Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tensa. -"No, gracias".

Ella trató de dar un paso a su alrededor pero su mano la agarró rápidamente de la muñeca. A ella le sorprendió que la hubiera agarrado tan rápido cuando ni siquiera había visto su mano moverse, pero el agarre en su muñeca era agobiante. No le hacia daño, pero sabía que no podría soltarse si él no quería. Ella tiró de su muñeca y él le hizo saber que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir fácilmente.

-"Insisto". Dijo con una voz profunda.

-"Insisto en que me dejes ir. Gracias, pero no. No estoy interesada ".

Él tiró de ella para acercarla y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando se estrelló contra su cuerpo. El tipo inhalo y ella vio el hambre en su mirada mientras envolvía su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. El pánico la golpeo duro cuando se dio cuenta de que no era humano.

-"Nos vamos", gruñó.- "Si montas una escena, te haré daño."

Ella vio a los tres hombres en su mesa. Era evidente que estaban con él.Mierda. ¿Por qué los hombres lobo salen siempre en grupo de cuatro?Sakura respiro profundo, empujo hacia atrás ese pensamiento y miró al hombre que la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

-"Estoy protegida por la manada", rechinó ella.- "Soy la sobrina de Kakashi y soy humana. Déjame ir ".

Él parpadeó.- "Me importa una mierda quién eres, pero te diré una cosa. Eres mía esta noche. Si estás preocupada por los otros hombres, no lo estés. Yo no comparto con los demás. Esto sera una fiesta privada en mi hotel. "

-"Dije que no." le empujo el pecho con la mano libre.- "Eso significa que me sueltes."

Él gruñó bajo y profundo.- "No sabes quién soy. Soy Madara, alfa de la manada Dark y tu eres mía esta noche. No te molestes en pelear. Sabes lo que somos, te escuché hablando con el camarero y te vi bailar. Me excitaste y ahora te vienes conmigo. No hagas una escena porque no vas a cambiar el resultado. Mis hombres se ocuparán de los que traten de impedir que te lleve conmigo. Si quieres que tus amigos continúen viviendo, entonces no luches conmigo. "

La ira surgió en Sakura.- "Yo no deseo irme de aquí. Puedo adivinar lo que quieres de mí y no me interesa.

La sonrisa que curvó sus labios era fría.- "No me importa lo que tu deseas."Su sonrisa se amplió.-"Yo te deseo y siempre consigo lo que quiero. "

El miedo le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar. Él era un alfa y tenía a sus hombres con él. Eso era malo. Él la alzó contra su cuerpo hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y dio un paso. La mano en su muñeca se apretó tan dolorosamente que supo que si él quería, se la rompería fácilmente.

-"No luches y no te haré daño. Es posible que no disfrutes de lo que pienso hacerte, pero sé que yo lo disfrutare muchísimo ".

-"Suéltala", gruñó una voz profunda y familiar.


	8. C7 *Es tuya ahora

El alivio se extendió por Sakura. Sasuke sonaba furioso y muy cerca, aunque no podía verle, sabia que estaba detrás de Madara. El hombre que la sujetaba suspiró y volvió la cabeza hacia Sasuke.

-"No te metas en esto."

-"Ella es mía", la voz de Sasuke se endureció. -"Ella vino conmigo y se va conmigo".

Madara dejó lentamente a Sakura sobre sus pies, se dio la vuelta y la giro hasta que quedo frente a él, le soltó la cintura pero no la muñeca. La mano libre del tipo, apartó la camisa de su hombro y ella se tensó.

-"Ella no es tuya", dijo Madara con calma.- "Ella no lleva tu marca o tu olor."

-"Ella es mi prometida." Sasuke se acercó un poco más, sonaba como si estuviera justo detrás de Sakura. -"Ella es mía", repitió.

Sakura miraba el pecho de Madara mientras la mantenía presionada contra su cuerpo. No podía girar la cabeza para ver a Sasuke por el férreo control de Madara sobre ella. Sintió como el pecho de Madara vibro cuando le gruñó a Sasuke.

-"Deberías haberla marcado pero no lo hiciste. Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. La mujer ni siquiera llevar tu olor, podrás tenerla cuando yo haya terminado de satisfacer mi necesidad." Madara sonrió a Sasuke.-" Soy el alfa de la manada Dark. Piénsalo dos veces antes de atacarme. Mis hombres te tumbaran antes de que la alejes de mí y te aseguro de que saldrá lastimada en el proceso. "

-"No sabia que Tajima había muerto" escupió Sasuke las palabras.

-"Él no lo está. Pero soy su primer hijo y le sustituiré cuando lo haga. ".

-"Yo también soy el hijo mayor de Fugaku." Sasuke sonaba más cerca ahora. -"Y ella es mía. Este bar está lleno de hombres de mi manada.¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Ella es mi futura compañera y estoy dispuesto a morir por protegerla. ¿Estás tu dispuesto a morir por intentar llevártela? "

Madara parecía enfadado mientras miraba a Sasuke. -"Ponle tu marca entonces."

Madara de repente la soltó y la empujó. Sakura choco contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, este envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y retrocedió unos cuatro pasos para alejarla de Madara. Ella se volvió entre sus brazos.

-"Si ella es tuya, entonces marcala ahora," gruñó Madara.

Sakura vio a los hombres de Madara rodear a Sasuke. Ella miró a Sasuke y vio la rabia en su miraba clavada en Madara. Pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensó y como bajo la mano que tenia sobre su pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido como el suyo propio. El hombre le estaba exigiendo a Sasuke que la marcara delante de él para demostrar que era suya. Sakura se preguntó como la marcaría y oró porque no tuviera que correrse de nuevo entre sus muslos.

-"Pon tu marca o quitale la mano de encima, porque yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella. Me vendría bien una buena pelea y un buen polvo ". Madara sonrió con frialdad. -"Y por supuesto, ella no disfrutara de mi estado de animo cuando la pelea haya terminado ¿verdad? "

Sasuke gruñó y aparto una mano de su cintura, la miró y le apartó la camisa a un lado para dejar al descubierto su hombro derecho.Sakura sólo pudo jadear cuando Sasuke enterró el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y le mordió. Ella grito por el dolor y se agarró a su camisa. Sasuke gruñó y retiró los dientes de su piel, pero su boca no se movió de encima de la mordedura. Lamió la herida varias veces, levanto la cabeza y le ajusto la camisa de nuevo. Sasuke ni siquiera la miró. Miró a Madara.

-"Ella está marcada por mí. Ahora vete de mi bar. "

La furia iluminó los ojos verdes de Madara mientras asentía con la cabeza.- "Está bien. Nos vamos. Es tuya. "El hombre giró sobre sus talones y señaló con la mano hacia la puerta. Él y sus tres compañeros salieron por la puerta y Sasuke los vio marchar.

-"Mierda." Suigetsu estaba cerca.- "Tenías que marcarla. Él no te dio otra opción . "

Sakura estaba en shock. Sasuke la había mordido y el hombro ardía, le palpitaba. Sasuke gruñó.

-"Me la llevo a casa. Es demasiado peligroso tenerla aquí. "No le gustó el tono peligroso de la voz de Sasuke. Él sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las tiró a Suigetsu.- "Aparca mi Jeep dentro cuando te vayas. No me fío de ese hijo de puta. "

Sasuke ni siquiera la miró y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la puerta que tenia el letrero de "Solo empleados". Sakura tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso. Sasuke agarró un juego de llaves colgadas en un gancho al lado de otra puerta y la arrastro hacia un aparcamiento privado. Casi podía sentir su furia mientras la llevaba hacia una motocicleta. Finalmente la soltó. Le vio agarrar los dos cascos del manillar de la motocicleta y le tendió uno a ella. La marca en el hombro le palpitaba. El tío Kakashi no le había explicado lo que pasaba cuando un hombre lobo mordía a un ser humano por lo que no estaba segura qué demonios pasaría ahora.

-"Sasuke ..." Su voz era suave.

-"Cállate", gruñó. Se subió a la moto, se puso su casco y metió la llave en el encendido.- "Súbe antes de que aparezcan."

Se puso el casco y se subió a la moto, detrás de él. Ella apenas tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura cuando la moto se movió. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, para evitar ver lo rápido que iban. Por fin se detuvo la moto y Sakura abrió los ojos. Sasuke apagó el motor y el terror la golpeo inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había detenido frente a la casa de su tío Kakashi. Las luces estaban encendidas en el interior y había unos pocos coches aparcados en la calzada.

-"Baja", gruñó Sasuke con ira.

-"¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?" Ella bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco. -"No provoque a ese imbécil. Él sólo se puso de pie y me agarró. Le dije que me dejara ir. No fue culpa mía. "

Sasuke se bajó de la moto, se quitó el casco y lo soltó de golpe en el asiento. Se acercó a ella sin mirarla y le arrebató el casco que sostenía. Él lo dejo de golpe en el asiento demasiado, sin molestarse en engancharlos a la moto. La agarró del codo y la arrastró hacia la casa. Sakura tuvo que correr para mantener el paso de Sasuke. Estaba muy enojado y ni siquiera la miraba. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal no se molestó en llamar, simplemente la abrió. Él la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Al segundo siguiente, Sakura se encontró frente a un grupo de seis hombres sentados en la sala de estar con su tío. Reconoció al Alfa Fugaku que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a su tío Kakashi. Todos los ojos en la habitación estaban fijos en ella.

-"¿Qué pasó?" la mirada de su tío se apartó de la de ella y se quedó fija en Sasuke.- "Supongo que sucedió algo ".

Sasuke gruñó.- "Tu sobrina me obligo a llevarla a mi bar."

La ira nublo la cara del tío de Kakashi y lanzó a una mirada fría.- "Te dije que nada de bares y tu ..." Esa mirada fría pasó a Sasuke.- "¿Cómo diablos te obligo a que la llevaras?"

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda. Y dijo con voz era áspera y profunda. -"Ella me dijo que o la llevaba o que me quitara la ropa. Estaba aburrida y ella es un dolor en el culo. Es la época de apareamiento, maldita sea. Si se hubiera desnudado no habría podido controlarme. Ella es demasiado atractiva. Así es como me obligo a sacarla de la casa y a llevarla a mi bar. El hijo de Tajima está en la ciudad, él la vio y la agarró. Tenía a tres hombres con él y tenía sus malditas manos sobre ella, estaba decidido a llevársela. Se negó a dejarla ir porque no estaba marcada y porque no llevaba mi olor, ya que no la estoy follando. Exigió que la marcase delante de él o se la llevaba. Él estaba realmente dispuesto a pelear conmigo. "

-"¿Mataste al hijo de Tajima?" Fugaku se puso en pie. Él gruñó.- "No debiste hacerlo, maldita sea. La última cosa maldita que necesitamos ahora es ir a la guerra con el clan Dark".

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- "No lo maté y tampoco luche con él." Sasuke miró a Kakashi. -"Él me dijo que le probara que ella era mía y no me dejó otra opción. Él dijo que quería ver como la marcaba o se la llevaba "Sasuke cerro las manos en puños.- "La deseaba tanto que no le importaba que ella sea humana." Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa.- "Tuve que morderla. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No podía permitir que se la llevara o iniciar una guerra por matarlo ".

Sakura vio como su tío palideció. Cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza hasta que la barbilla casi descansaba sobre su pecho, sin decir nada. Sabía que tenía que ser algo malo para su tío reaccionara de esa manera.

-"No tuve otra opción", dijo Sasuke suavemente.- "Era iniciar una guerra por matarlo o dejar que él y sus tres hombres salieran de allí con ella. Todos hemos oído los rumores de lo que hace con sus mujeres. Kakashi, ¿debería haber permitido que se la llevara? Acepte protegerla porque es humana. Ella no habría sobrevivido. Lo siento. "

Kakashi levantó lentamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirar a Sasuke.- "Tomaste la decisión correcta. Todos hemos oído lo que él y sus ejecutores hacen con las mujeres. Ella definitivamente no habría sobrevivido a eso."Kakashi miró a Sakura. -"Mira el problema que has causado".

-"Lo siento." Sakura frunció el ceño. -"Yo sólo quería salir. Me estoy volviendo loca dentro de esa casa. No estoy acostumbrada a estar encerrada. "Ella señalo con el pulgar a Sasuke. -"Se mantiene lejos de mi y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar."

Sasuke gruñó suavemente, giro la cabeza y la miró.- "Casi no hablo porque siempre te burlas de mí y me mantengo lejos de ti porque es más seguro para los dos. Tal vez nadie te haya explicado lo que es la época de apareamiento, pero tengo que estar controlándome todo el maldito tiempo para no ponerte las malditas manos encima. No soy un maldito santo, Sakura. Ayer por la mañana, cuando te despertaste, te paseaste por toda la casa con una camiseta que mostraba perfectamente que no llevabas sujetador y unos diminutos pantalones cortos que apenas te cubrían el culo. Tengo moretones en las rodillas por infligirme dolor para poder concentrarme en que no puedo tocarte."

-"Bueno, discúlpame, señor Gruñón. No estoy acostumbrada a tener a un hombre en mi casa. Me despierto y voy a comer. Estoy muerta para el mundo sin café y algo de comida por las mañanas, al menos no duermo desnuda como vosotros.".

-"Sakura" el tío Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.- "Mírame". Sakura apartó la mirada de Sasuke y se encontró con los ojos de su tío. Se veía sombrío.- "Él te ha marcado como suya. Tú no sabes lo que eso significa. "

Ella le frunció el ceño.- "¿Que voy a oler como él? Esa es mi suposición. "

Ella miró a su tío mientras él se acercaba a ella.- "Llevaras su olor durante unas semanas." Él se detuvo frente a ella. -"Dependiendo de... "Su mirada voló a Sasuke.- "¿Cuán profundamente la marcaste?"

La boca de Sasuke se tensó en una línea. -"Estaba enojado."

El tío Kakashi gruñó y cogió los hombros de Sakura. Ella se estremeció cuando en cuestión de segundos su tío dejo al descubierto su hombro. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Él la soltó después de cubrir la herida de nuevo.

-"Él te ha marcado bien y llevaras su aroma durante meses. Es la época de apareamiento así que ahora no podrá resistirse a mantener las manos lejos de ti. Incluso en este momento esta controlándose para no arrancarte la ropa del cuerpo y montarte. No tienes ni idea de lo fuerte que son los impulsos durante la temporada de ... " Apretó los labios juntos.

-"¿Tendremos relaciones sexuales?", Dijo Sakura suavemente.

-"Sí. Durante las próximas dos semanas Sasuke también compartirá tu cama. Me gustaría enviarte lejos, pero él se volvería loco porque es temporada de apareamiento. Su animal le incitaría a buscarte y las mujeres que salen corriendo de los machos, acaban muertas. Ambos mueren, porque después el hombre no puede vivir con lo que ha hecho". Sasuke gruñó a su lado y Kakashi se estremeció antes de darle una mirada comprensiva.- "Lo sé. Ya ha comenzado para ti. No la alejare de ti. Sé que perderías el control y tendrías que darle caza ".

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- "Gracias. Nunca le haré daño y me asegurare de no convertirla en mi compañera. Prefiero a una de los nuestros cuando decida tener a una. Estoy empezando a perder el control. He tenido relaciones sexuales con un montón de humanas, así que sé cómo no hacerle daño y soy consciente de lo frágil que son. Te doy mi palabra de que no le haré daño. "

Kakashi asintió mientras su mirada se deslizó de nuevo a Sakura.- "Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Deberías haberte quedado en casa, como te pedí. Sé que te amenace con azotarte el culo y sé que pensarás que este castigo es mucho más severo, pero él no te hará daño. "Se volvió y asintió con la cabeza a Sasuke. -"Recuerda que es mi corazón. Ella es tuya hasta que termine la temporada de apareamiento."

El shock atravesó a Sakura.- "No soy de él." Su mirada se desvió de los ojos de su tío a los completamente negros de Sasuke.- "No soy tuya. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? "

Kakashi respondió.- "Te entrego a él, pero sólo hasta que termine la temporada de apareamiento. Él recuperara el control y será capaz de dejarte ir sin tener la necesidad perseguirte".

-"¿Qué significa eso?" El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. -"No me puedes entregar a alguien. Soy una persona adulta y no un objeto. Sé que debería haberme quedado en casa, pero esto es una locura. "

La torturada mirada de su tío se quedo clavada en ella. -"No tienes elección en esto. ¿Preferirías que le hiciera un daño del que tardara semanas en recuperarse para que no pueda tocarte? ¿Te das cuenta de lo grave que tendría que herirle? "

Fugaku gruñó y miró a Kakashi.- "Eso no va a suceder. Él es mi hijo. "

-"Lo sé y por eso se la entrego. "Kakashi bajó la mirada y la cabeza.- "Sé lo que hay que hacer, Fugaku. Tómala, Sasuke. Sácala de aquí, pero no le hagas daño. Ella es como una hija para mí. "

Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la giró, tiró de ella hacia la puerta principal. Sakura sólo podía jadear mientras Sasuke la sacaba de la casa. Él la arrastró detrás de él hasta la moto.

-"Sube. Vamos a tu casa y no pelees conmigo. No quiero perder el control. "


	9. C8 *Jodidos

Sasuke abrió la puerta y empujó con firmeza a Sakura dentro de la casa. Cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y deslizó el cerrojo en su lugar. Ella se volvió para mirar a Sasuke cuando él le soltó el brazo. Tenia los ojos mas negros y el rostro tenso. Sasuke separó los labios y ella vio sus dientes. Él se quitó las botas y luego se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, la dejó caer al suelo. Su mirada no se movió de encima de ella.

-"Desnudate rápidamente si no quieres que te arranque la ropa ."

Ella le miró en shock. -"Yo …"

-"Me querías y ahora vas a tenerme, Sakura. Te has pasado todo el día provocandome y compraste condones cuando te llevé a la tienda. Preguntaste que cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en meternos juntos en la cama y ahora tienes tu respuesta. En unos dos minutos estaremos en tu cama. Si no te desnudas y vamos a tu habitación ahora, te follare en el maldito suelo. Casi no puedo controlarme y todavía puedo saborear tu sangre en mi boca. "

Ella retrocedió y Sasuke la siguió, con sus suaves movimientos fluidos. Bajo una mano a la parte delantera de sus pantalones, abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera. Sakura entro en la habitación, encendió la luz y se quitó los zapatos mientras seguía retrocediendo. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras observaba todos sus movimientos. No era así como ella había fantaseado con Sasuke. Le deseaba, pero le asustaba lo salvaje e indomable que se veía. Sasuke se detuvo, se quito los pantalones, los calzoncillos y los dejo caer al suelo.

Sakura se quedó mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke. Era más atractivo de lo que se había imaginado. Tenia la piel bronceada y un cuerpo musculoso. Su estómago tenia seis abs bien definidos. Su mirada bajó y ella tragó saliva, su cuerpo respondió al instante. Sasuke desnudo, en una habitación bien iluminada, impresionaba bastante. Era increíblemente más hermoso y la deseaba tanto como ella a él, a juzgar por lo dura que tenia la polla. Un profundo y retumbante gruñido salió de él y ella volvió la mirada a su cara.

-"Desnúdate ahora".

Se agarró la camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza. Ella deseaba a Sasuke y ahora estaba a punto de tenerle. Esto era lo que llevaba varios días deseando y con lo que había fantaseado. La atracción entre ellos era demasiado fuerte como para negarla. Ella retrocedió hacia la cama y le sonrió lentamente. Sasuke la seguía y cada vez estaba más cerca. No podía esperar a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo.

-"Los condones están en la mesita de noche."

Sasuke la miraba tensamente mientras ella se desvestía. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, su mirada hambrienta recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él gruñó en voz baja y se movió. Pasó junto a ella y con una mano la empujo sobre la cama. Sakura aterrizó en la cama boca arriba. Sorprendida por lo que le había hecho y le vio abrir el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Él agarro la caja de condones, la abrió de un tirón y todos los condones cayeron al suelo. Se agachó, cogió una tira y la arrojó sobre la cama después de arrancar uno. Él utilizó los dientes para rasgar la envoltura del condón y lo ajusto sobre su polla.

-"¿Tienes prisa?" Sacudió su voz.

Sasuke la miró rápidamente.- "¿Alguna vez follaste con un lobo?"

-"No."

La palabra que soltó por lo bajo hizo a Sakura estremecerse. Ella vio como su mandíbula se tensaba.

-"Normalmente esto no sería un problema, pero te he marcado. Me huelo en ti y eso me está volviendo loco. También estoy sufriendo el calor de apareamiento. Esto no sera romántico pero no te haré daño. Espero que te guste el sexo duro porque estás a punto de conseguir precisamente eso. Extiende las piernas ".

Tuvo que cerrar la boca abierta.- "Yo no …"

Él se movió. De pronto se encontró con sus piernas abiertas por las manos de Sasuke. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cama y tiró de ella hacia él, hasta que su culo quedó en el borde del colchón. Las manos grandes y fuertes de él le empujo los muslos para abrirla más. Sakura se encontró con su mirada intensa y luego miró su coño expuesto.

Sólo pudo abrir ampliamente los ojos cuando Sasuke enterró la cara entre sus muslos. Él le soltó los muslos y utilizo los pulgares para separar los labios de su sexo. Él la penetro con la lengua, la sacó y la deslizo hacia arriba para atormentar su clítoris. Sasuke chupó su yema hinchada dentro de su boca y el placer se hizo más intenso, lo mordió suavemente con sus dientes y las sensaciones la abrumaron. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Ella no se resistió a lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, era increíble y se sentía demasiado bueno. Él gruñó y gimió más fuerte y ella sintió las vibraciones contra su coño. Su lengua y sus labios, lamieron y chuparon el clítoris sin piedad. El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó y el clímax la golpeó con fuerza. Ella grito y se sorprendió por lo rápido que había llegado.

La boca de Sasuke se apartó de su coño y se echó hacia atrás. Ella empezó a recuperase de los espasmos del clímax. Las manos grandes de Sasuke la agarraron de las caderas y ella grito por la sorpresa cuando le dio la vuelta como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. En segundos, ella se encontró de rodillas en la alfombra. Abrió los ojos cuando Sasuke se inclino sobre ella y su pecho la empujó hacia abajo, inmovilizándola entre la cama y su cuerpo. Sasuke aparto las manos de las caderas y las deslizó por el exterior sus muslos, obligandola a separarlos. Sakura giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Ya no eran su color negros normal, eran completamente negros y no parecían humanos, sus iris parecían más grandes ahora y su respiración era más acelerada. Sasuke entreabrió los labios, ella vio sus caninos más largos y jadeo aterrorizada.

-"Tranquila", su voz era muy profunda, demasiado profunda.- "Estoy demasiado excitado y sé que he cambiando uno poco, pero no voy a hacerte daño. Mira hacia otro lado si te estoy asustando, nena. Sigo siendo yo ".

Sakura no aparto la mirada de él, en realidad quería verle en su forma de lobo. Estaba un poco asustada, pero él no estaba haciéndole daño o había cambiado mucho. Miró sus brazos y vio que no le había brotado el pelo. Ella se relajó por completo, apoyo la cabeza en el colchón cuando la punta de su polla empujó contra la entrada de su coño. Él era demasiado grueso, por lo que su cuerpo se resistió un poco a pesar de que estaba muy mojada y lista para él. Sasuke empujó suavemente en su interior y cada vez la penetró más profundo, hasta que estuvo asentado completamente en el interior de su cuerpo.

-"Ya estoy completamente dentro, nena", gruñó.- "Gracias a Dios, tenía miedo de que no pudieras tenerme por completo. ¿Estás lista? No seré suave pero tratare de no hacerte daño. "

Ella asintió contra la cama. Sasuke apoyó los brazos a cada lado de ella, hasta que su pecho se presiono contra su espalda y se retiró parcialmente de ella y empujó hacia adelante. Sakura gimió ante la sensación. Sentía que cada pulgada del grosor de su polla rozaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sasuke gruñó, se retiró y luego empujó profundo otra vez. La mantuvo atrapada entre la cama y su cuerpo. Ella era incapaz de moverse, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir el placer que Sasuke le provocaba mientras la montaba más rápido y más fuerte. Sakura nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo con Sasuke y no era porque ella no tuviera experiencia en el sexo. Había tenido algunos amantes pero ninguno de ellos le hicieron sentir lo que sentía con él. Sintió que otro clímax se acercaba. Ella nunca se había corrido sin que el estimularan el clítoris, pero está vez no le hizo falta. Ella se tensó y se corrió duro. Sasuke la cabalgó más rápido y el placer le hizo gritar. Ella se agarro a la ropa de la cama y empujó su culo frenéticamente contra Sasuke. De repente se quedó sin aliento cuando él sacudió violentamente las caderas contra su culo. Sasuke gimió y levanto el pecho de encima de su espalda. Sus manos la agarraron de las caderas para inmovilizarla mientras rugia su liberación. Gruño y se detuvo. Ambos estaban jadeando. Sakura reconoció en silencio que Sasuke acababa de darle el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida. Sasuke seguía agarrándola de las caderas, pero más suave y se estremeció en su contra. Se alegro de estar apoyada en la cama cuando él se retiró lentamente de su interior o se habría derrumbado. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y volvió la cabeza.

Observó como Sasuke se quitaba el condón usado y entraba en su cuarto de baño. Sakura obligó a sus piernas a moverse y se tumbo de costado sobre el colchón. Se quedó allí mientras Sasuke se duchaba, deseaba reunirse con él, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Primero, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Unos minutos más tarde Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. El color de sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero su mirada era sombría.

-"¿Te he hecho daño?"

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. -"Si eso era dolor, me gustaría que me hicieras más."

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y luego una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. -" Te lo haré durante toda la temporada de apareamiento."

Unas preguntas llenaron la cabeza de Sakura. La primera salió de su boca. -"¿Significa eso que seré la única mujer con la que compartirás la cama en las próximas dos semanas? No comparto ".Él parpadeó y su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras la observaba. Sakura encontró la fuerza para sentarse. -"Sé que no tenemos ninguna relación, pero no esperes que acepte esa mierda. No lo haré. Si te metes en la cama de otra mujer, entonces no volverás a la mía. "

Él asintió lentamente. -"Eso está bien. ¿Cualquier otra norma que desees establecer? "

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Esa es la única que se me ocurre."

-"Eso no debería preocuparte ya que estaremos en tu casa hasta que te vayas y aquí no hay otras mujeres a mi alrededor".

-"¿Todavía tenemos que quedarnos aquí? Ahora que me has marcado y llevo tu olor ¿No es seguro salir?"

Él inclinó la cabeza y asintió.- "Es seguro, pero si lo hacemos no podrás apartarte de mi vista, ya que no estamos apareados. Sólo estás marcada con mi olor y algunos hijos de puta todavía podrían ir a por ti." deslizo su caliente mirada sobre su cuerpo.- "Eres muy tentadora, Sakura".

Ella bajo la mirada por su cuerpo y vio que su polla levantaba ligeramente la toalla. Ella le miro a los ojos y arqueo sus cejas.

-"Déjame adivinar. ¿Los hombres lobo se recuperan rápido.? "

Él asintió con la cabeza.- " Somos muy sexuales. ".

Sakura le sonrió, rodó sobre su espalda y abrió las piernas- " Soy afortunada. ¿Quieres jugar más lento ahora? "

Sasuke tiró la toalla sobre la alfombra, se subió a la cama y la enjaulo entre los brazos y las rodillas , pero no la toco. Sakura apoyo las manos sobre su pecho. Tenía la piel caliente y suave. Ella pasó las manos por encima de sus pezones y levanto la cabeza para lamerlos.

-"Cariño", suspiró Sasuke suavemente. -"Estás jugando con fuego".

-"Deseo que me consumas." Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros y tiró de él.

Sasuke bajó su cuerpo hasta que estuvo totalmente encima de ella, pero sin aplastarla. Sakura envolvió las piernas alrededor de su culo firme. Sasuke movió las caderas y ella sintió su erección presionando contra su húmedo coño. Ella movió las caderas contra su dura polla.

-"Condón", dijo en voz baja.

Sakura se mordió el labio.- "Estoy tomando la píldora y no tengo enfermedades. ¿Tu tienes alguna enfermedad? "

Vio la llamarada de algo salvaje en sus ojos. Él negó con la cabeza y luego asintió.

-"Maldita sea", dijo con voz áspera. -"No, no tengo ninguna enfermedad y no puedes contagiarme ninguna. Nuestra fisiología es bastante diferente a la tuya. No puedo entrar en ti sin condón. Seria peligroso en estos momentos con el calor de apareamiento. Olerías más fuerte a mí y nos podríamos meter en un buen lio. "

-"Mierda. Eso suena mal." Le sonrió.- "Pero me gusta meterme en problemas".

De repente se echó a reír y sus ojos oscuros brillaron. Sakura se dio cuenta que el color de sus ojos cambiaban de intensidad, dependiendo de su estado de animo. Sasuke le acarició la mejilla.

-"Podría morderte mientras te estoy jodiendo. Mi control no es muy bueno cuando estoy en celo. Me gustaría follarte sin condón, pero si pierdo el control y te muerdo mientras te follo, te convertiría en mi compañera permanente ".

-"Ah. Se lo que es eso ".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Ojalá pudiera correr el riesgo. Odio los condones y me gustaría mucho sentirte sin él, pero no puedo arriesgarme a convertirte en mi pareja. "

Esas palabras le dolieron. Ella le había oído decirle a su tío que quería a una mujer lobo como pareja. Y no debería importarle porque ella tampoco lo quería para una relación a largo plazo.¿Pero entonces por qué la idea de que tuviera bebés con alguna puta le dolía tanto?. Sip. Sentía celos .Sakura rodó sus caderas de nuevo y sintió la cabeza de su polla presionando contra la entrada de su coño.

-"Ponte el preservativo después ... ahora mismo me gustaría sentirte piel a piel. Se siente diferente".

-"No tienes que explicarme la diferencia entre un condón y la piel, nena."

-"Déjame sentirte".

-"No es una buena idea."

-"Solo unos minutos y luego te lo pones ." Hizo una pausa-. "Los condones me irritan y me causan un poco de dolor. Como tomo la píldora los hombres con los que tengo sexo no necesitan usarlos."

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Me muero por sentirte sin nada."

Empujó dentro de ella y Sakura gimió de éxtasis puro. Ella le paso las uñas por los hombros y apretó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. La sensación de la polla de Sasuke, sin nada entre ellos, era la cosa más maravillosa que jamás había experimentado. Él se sentía diferente sin el látex. Ella apretó sus músculos vaginales alrededor de él y Sasuke gimió suavemente. Ella encontró su mirada intensa. Parecía hambriento y salvaje.

-"Estamos jodidos", dijo con voz áspera.


	10. C9 *Atormentarme

Sakura apretó los músculos alrededor de su polla de nuevo los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos y luego se retiró. Ella pensó que él se salía totalmente de su cuerpo y ella tuvo que detener el impulso de aferrarse a él para mantenerlo allí, en su lugar, desenvolvió las piernas de alrededor de sus caderas para que pudiera alejarse de ella. Sasuke casi se retiró por completo, pero luego empujo las caderas contra las de ella, hundiendo su polla profundamente en su coño. Sakura soltó un grito de placer y envolvió las piernas alrededor de él otra vez. Sus miradas se quedaron la una en la otra, mientras Sasuke conducía su polla ,dentro y fuera de su coño, una y otra vez. Sakura gimió y empujó las caderas hacia arriba, contra él. Piel a piel se sentía insoportablemente bueno, demasiado bueno.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando un fuerte clímax la golpeó duro y clavo las uñas en los hombros de Sasuke. Ella grito su nombre y vio como Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando su propio orgasmo le golpeó. Abrió la boca y ella vio como sus dientes se alargaron. Ella puso la mano sobre su boca justo cuando él bajó la cara hacia su cuello.

-"No," ella gimió.

Pudo sentir las puntas de los dientes contra la palma de su mano, pero luego sus labios se cerraron sobre ellos. Sasuke tenia el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello y jadeaba contra su mano. Ella se estremeció. El sexo había sido increíble. El único inconveniente era que le había visto perder el control y si ella no lo hubiera visto, le habría mordido. Sasuke aparto la cara de su cuello y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, le encantaba como se sentía su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella en la cama.

-"Lo siento", susurró. Levantó la cabeza y la miró, sus narices casi se tocaban.

-"Nunca te disculpes por darme un increíble orgasmo. Eso fue alucinante. Eres increíble. "

Se tensó sobre ella y luego se relajó.- "Si no me hubieras tapado la boca te habría mordido. Te siento muy muy bueno y me haces perder la cabeza ".

Ella se echó a reír.- "Vamos a tener que comprarte un bozal, cariño."

Vio la chispa de diversión en sus ojos oscuros. -"Creo que si. Conozco un sex shop que tiene todo tipo de cosas perversas ".

-"¿En serio?", Se rió.- "Creo que mañana iremos a comprar uno para ti, porque no quiero usar condones contigo."

Su sonrisa murió. -"¿Hablas en serio?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "¿Realmente deseas utilizarlos cuando no es necesario? Dime que no quieres volver a hacerlo sin condones y te llamaré mentiroso. "

La diversión lo dejó.- "Se siente demasiado bueno. Podría volverme adicto a ti. "

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios. -"Tú no me quieres por compañera, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres a una mujer-lobo. "

-"Tu no vives aquí de todos modos. ¿Dónde vives? "

-"Tengo un apartamento en Orange County, California."

-"¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?"

-"Trabajo para una empresa de telefonía como operadora de información".

-"¿De quién es esta casa? No sabía que Kakashi fuera su dueño. "

-"Él no lo es. Era la casa de mis padres cuando vivían aquí. Cuando tenía dos años nos mudamos al sur de California, pero siempre veníamos de vacaciones. Cuando murieron yo la herede. Mi madre era un lobo y mi padre era humano, pero se aparearon."

-"Es raro que una mujer-lobo elija como compañero a un chico humano. La mayoría de las familias no se lo permitirían. "

Sakura no vio parcialidad en sus ojos, sólo curiosidad. -" Los padres de mi madre y del tío de Kakashi murieron cuando ellos eran adolescentes y el tío Kakashi creció con mi padre, él no protestó cuando ella decidió casarse con el hombre que amaba. El tío Kakashi era feliz, porque mi mamá era feliz ".

-"¿Entonces por qué se fueron de aquí?"

-"La manada no estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio y mamá estaba preocupada por la seguridad de mi padre. Mi padre tenía familia en el condado de Orange, así que se mudaron allí. "

-"¿Cómo murieron?"

Ella apartó la mirada cuando el dolor apretó su corazón por un momento, pero luego le devolvió la mirada.

-"Cuando tenía diez años se fueron a esquiar. Ellos habían alquilado una cabaña pequeña. A mi me dejaron con la tía de mi padre. Hubo una avalancha en medio de la noche. Seguramente se despertaron cuando la nieve golpeó la cabaña. El equipo de rescate los encontró abrazados en la cama. La cabaña quedó totalmente destruida. "

-"¿Te crió tu tío Kakashi?" Él le frunció el ceño. -"Nunca te vi o te olí en su casa cuando eras más joven. "

-"No. Me crie con la hermana de mi padre. Mi vida estaba allí y el tío Kakashi pensó que sería más seguro para mí estar con otros seres humanos. Cada año vine de visita durante unas dos semanas. Ese fue el acuerdo que mi tío hizo con mi tía. Cuando llegué a la edad adulta continué viniendo cada año. Conozco a algunos de la manada, pero me mantiene alejada de ellos. Siempre me quedo aquí y la única vez que me alojé en su casa tenia dieciocho años. Fue una pesadilla y no quiero volver a repetirlo. "Ella se echó a reír.- "Él y Hanare son sexualmente muy activos y apenas conseguí dormir."

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Somos seres muy sexuales".

Ella sonrió. -"Seré muy afortunada durante las próximas dos semanas".

Él sonrió.- "¿Alguna vez has pensado en mudarte aquí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "La única vez que lo considere fue cuando mi ex y yo nos separamos y me encontré sin hogar. Pero el tío Kakashi me dijo que era una mala idea y que estaría más segura viviendo en California "

Sasuke le frunció el ceño. -"¿Te casaste?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Vivíamos juntos. Él quería casarse rapidito, pero yo le dije que no porque quería vivir con él para asegurarme de que funcionaria. Menos mal que no me case porque fue mucho más fácil hacer las maletas y mudarme de lo que hubiera sido contratar a un abogado para divorciarme "

Sasuke se retiró de su cuerpo y se tumbo sobre su costado, apoyó la cabeza en su mano para poder mirarla a la cara.

-"¿Por qué rompisteis?"

Ella hizo una mueca.- "Bueno. Un día salí más temprano del trabajo y le encontré en nuestro apartamento con otra mujer. Estaba literalmente clavandola en la cama. Me quedé muy sorprendida.

Yo confiaba plenamente en él y nunca pensé que podría serme infiel. "Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Me sentí dolida y muy enfadada. Entonces él tuvo el descaro de decirme que no era lo que parecía. "Ella soltó un bufido. -"Él estaba dentro de ella. ¿Cómo se puede interpretar mal eso? No sólo me traicionó y me hizo daño, también me insultó cuando intento tratarme como si fuera idiota."

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron y ella pudo ver que luchaba por ocultar una sonrisa.- "¿Qué es lo que realmente te dijo? Me muero por escuchar esto. "

Ella se giró sobre su costado para quedar frente a él. El dolor por la traición de su ex, había desaparecido, pero seguía enfurecida.

-"Ella era su jefe. Dijo que estaba tratando de conseguir una promoción para ganar más dinero y así poder comprar una casa. "

-"Que imbécil."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Le dije que era una suerte que no le pateara el culo por incompetente." Una sonrisa curvo sus labios.- "Cuando entendió lo que quería decirle, se puso muy loco".

Sasuke se rió a carcajadas.- "No era demasiado bueno en la cama, ¿eh?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Él estuvo bien pero no era nada comparado con esto." Ella miró todo su cuerpo.- "Ni siquiera cerca. Me hizo reír y pensé que estaba enamorada de él. Su traición me cabreo más que dolerme. Nos llevábamos bien y teníamos los mismos intereses. "

-"Te conformaste con él."

Ella no apartó la mirada de Sasuke. -"Supongo que lo hice. Probablemente debería estar contenta por que me engañara. Le dije que si alguna vez lo hacia, nunca le daría otra oportunidad y no estaba bromeando. "

-"¿Trato de volver contigo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Él sigue tratando de volver conmigo. Él me llama al móvil cada pocos días y me ha enviado flores a mi trabajo, pero está perdiendo el tiempo. Suelo borrar sus mensajes sin escucharlos y cada vez que me envía flores se las regalo a alguien de mi trabajo. "

Sasuke extendió la mano y le acaricio la cadera.- "Fue un estúpido. Si yo fuera humano haría todo lo posible para mantenerte a mi lado. "

-"Pero no lo eres. No del todo. "

-"No. No lo soy. ¿Estás lista para dormir un poco? Ha sido un largo día. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke la soltó y se alejó. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la cama.

Sakura se volvió sobre su espalda y vio como él se agachó y recogió su ropa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y se detuvo pero no se volvió.

-"Buenas noches, Sakura".

-"¿No vas a dormir conmigo?" Ella le vio tensarse y negar con la cabeza.

-"No. Te iras pronto, así que es mejor que mantengamos cierta distancia entre nosotros. Dulces sueños. "Él apagó la luz. Dejó la puerta abierta y se fue.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se giró sobre su estómago. Podía ver a Sasuke recoger la camisa y su calzado en el suelo del pasillo. Tenía un culo muy bonito. Ella levantó la cabeza y la dejó caer contra el edredón.Mierda, estoy en problemas. Estaba dolida y muy decepcionada porque no quisiera dormir con ella.Mal, se dijo. Ella se tragó una maldición cuando la ira la embargo.¿Era lo suficientemente buena para joderla pero no para dormir con ella? ¿Eso es lo que pensaba? Tendrían relaciones sexuales, pero él no quería tenerla en sus brazos durante toda la noche. Ella se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe, sin importarle lo que pensara de de ella, la ira continuo creciendo en su interior.

Encendió la luz del dormitorio y se metió en la ducha. Ella olía a sexo y a Sasuke. Si no se acostaba con ella, seguro que no iba a olerlo en su cuerpo mientras estuviera sola. Se quedó bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo y sólo se movió cuando consiguió controlar su cabreo. Sasuke le había echo daño.

Le gustaba la honestidad de Sasuke y había sido completamente honesto acerca de sus sentimientos.

Pero le dolía. Ella se estaba enamorando de un hombre que no quería tener nada duradero con ella. Ella no era un lobo y él no quería una compañera humana. Realmente le dolió y cuando algo lo hacia, ella tendía a convertir esa emoción en ira porque le era más fácil luchar contra las lágrimas.

Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha e incluso se afeitó las piernas. Se lavó el pelo y espero cinco minutos para enjuagarse el acondicionador, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a mantener el control sobre sí misma. Cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a llorar o a decirle que fuera, se secó y volvió a entrar en su habitación.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada, igual que ella la había dejado. Escuchó, pero no oyó nada al otro lado de la puerta. Pensó que Sasuke se había ido a la cama ya que no escuchaba la televisión. Se acercó a la escena del crimen y aparto el edredón. Se metió desnuda en la cama y apago la luz, pero no podía dormir.¿Por qué actuaba así Sasuke con ella? ¿Le mataría dormir con ella y compartir su cama?Él no había tenido ningún reparo en meter la cara entre sus muslos o en meterle la polla hasta la empuñadura. Dormir con ella, obviamente, era una línea que no quería cruzar. Decidió que era un imbécil total y un gilipollas. Apretando los dientes, se tumbo sobre su estómago y suspiró, sabia que debería de estar cansada. Eran casi las once y media de la noche y se había levantado a las ocho. En su casa, ella solía irse a la cama a las diez.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y se acostó sobre su espalda. Tal vez una liberación sexual más le agotaría. Se metió el dedo índice en la boca, lo humedeció y abrió los muslos. Ella cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Sasuke desnudo lamiendole el clítoris. Ella gimió suavemente y abrió más las rodillas. Dibujó círculos alrededor de su clítoris, imaginando que era su lengua, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio. No le llevo mucho tiempo llegar al orgasmo. Ella se tensó y gritó en voz baja mientras el placer la atravesaba. Ella suspiró y cerró las piernas, retiro la mano de debajo de las sábanas y se relajo.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de un golpe y Sakura buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

Escuchó un gruñido y la cama se movió. Encendió la luz cuando las sabanas fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo. Se quedó en estado de shock cuando vio a un desnudo y muy excitado Sasuke mirándola. Estaba de rodillas en la cama y con una gran erección apuntando directamente a ella.

-"Si de verdad querías compartir la cama sólo tenías que decirlo," gruñó con dureza. Le agarró la pierna con una mano, tiró de ella de hasta que quedó sobre su espalda y le abrió los muslos antes de tumbarse sobre ella. -"Nunca me atormentes más. Podía oír cada respiración y cada gemido mientras te tocabas ".

Sakura gritó de placer cuando Sasuke la penetro de un solo empujón. Él le agarró las muñecas, las puso por encima de su cabeza y utilizó sus codos para soportar el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarla. El agarre en sus muñecas era estricto pero no era doloroso. Él comenzó a moverse en ella con penetraciones profundas y lentas. Sakura envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y apoyo los talones de los pies en su culo. Un placer intenso la golpeó mientras Sasuke la follaba duro y rápido. Él condujo su polla dentro y fuera de su coño con envestidas profundas, él le soltó las muñecas y ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se aferró a él mientras sus cuerpos se movían juntos. Se puso tenso, gimió y ella lo sintió correrse dentro de ella. Sakura se dio cuenta de que había vuelto el rostro hacia un lado para no morderla y la decepción le golpeó duro. Sasuke maldijo en voz baja y los giro a ambos, quedando ella a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Todavía estaba duro en su interior. Él la soltó y ella empezó a cabalgarlo. Él le froto el clítoris y en menos de un minuto Sakura se corrió duro.


	11. C10 *La verdad duele

Sakura se despertó sola. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y el olor del café le inducia a levantarse de la cama. Se estremeció un poco cuando sus músculos protestaron. Estaba un poco sensible entre los muslos después de una noche de mucho sexo. Sasuke había gruñido la noche anterior mientras se extendía sobre su pecho, jadeando después de que él la hiciera correrse. Sakura había respirado el maravilloso olor de la piel de Sasuke y escuchó el latido de su corazón. Era condenadamente caliente, grande y cómodo. Sakura se había dormido encima de él .Observó la cama mientras se bajaba de ella. ¿Había pasado Sasuke toda la noche con ella? Él la acusó de atormentarlo. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Ella suspiró y se tambaleó hasta el cuarto de baño. Uso el baño, se cepillo los dientes y se dio una ducha rápida. Diez minutos más tarde, Sakura salió de su habitación, con el cabello todavía húmedo y vestida con una túnica, Sasuke estaba en la cocina. Tenía el pelo mojado por lo que supo que él había duchado también. Estaba apoyado contra la encimera con una taza de café en una mano y hablando por el teléfono móvil. Su oscura mirada se quedo fija en ella, pero su cara no mostró alguna emoción.

-"Estaré ocupado durante dos semanas." Su voz era suave al hablar, él aparto la mirada de ella. -"Lo siento. Sé que teníamos planes. "Él pasó junto a Sakura pero tuvo cuidado de no tocarla mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar. -"Me asignaron un deber en la manada y no podre ir durante el fin de semana".

Sakura se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió un poco en una taza. Ella ladeó la cabeza, tratando de escuchar algo, pero él estaba callado, escuchando a la otra persona al teléfono. No podía verle ya que había salido de la habitación. Vaciló y luego se acercó de puntillas a la pared y pegó la oreja contra ella.

-"Sé que es la época de apareamiento y sé que habíamos planeado pasar el fin de semana juntos, Karin. No puedo dejar esto porque su está relacionado con la manada. Ya sabes cómo va. Tu trabajo con la manada es importante para ti y también lo es el mío. Yo también estaba esperando pasar unos días de sexo animal contigo. Nos veremos en unas semanas, cuando nuestros horarios se aclaren de nuevo. "

Un gran dolor le atravesó el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando por teléfono con una mujer. El comentario de sexo animal le había golpeado como una bofetada. Ella se tambaleó y se acerco al fregadero para mirar por la ventana de la cocina. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, la cegaron. Le dolía que Sasuke estuviera hablando con otra mujer, obviamente, una lobo y una con la cual, posiblemente, se aparearía cuando quisiera sentar cabeza. Había dicho que se verían en un par de semanas, cuando ella se fuera. Ella cerró los ojos ,lucho frenéticamente contra las lágrimas y se quedó allí, tratando de controlar sus emociones. El verdadero problema era que se estaba enamorando de Sasuke demasiado rápido y que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. El hijo de puta había dormido en su cama y ahora estaba hablando por teléfono con otra mujer, haciendo planes para reunirse con ella en un futuro próximo. Admitió que le dolía y que estaba celosa.

-"Buenos días", dijo Sasuke detrás de ella.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y respiró hondo, negándose a enfrentarle hasta que tuviera las ganas de llorar bajo control. Ella abrió los ojos, tomó un sorbo de café y miró por la ventana para no mirarlo. Le dolía en el alma saber que él quería estar con otra mujer en vez de ella. Sólo estaba con ella porque se lo habían ordenado. Se había visto obligado a vivir con ella y si no la hubiera marcado, probablemente aún estaría negándose a tocarla.La vida apesta,pensó.

-"Sakura. Te dije: 'buenos días'. "

Ella no se volvió para mirarlo. -"Te he oído."

Se quedó en silencio, pero ella podía sentir su mirada.- "¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? "

No tienes ni idea de cuánto. Ella permaneció en silencio y no se volvió, pero sabía que él estaba acercándose lentamente. Ella lo sintió detrás de ella, aunque él no la tocó.

-"Sakura. Sé que te hice daño. ¿Necesitas que te vea un médico? ¿Fui demasiado duro contigo? "

-"Debe ser un infierno para ti." Ella mantuvo la voz suave.

Transcurrieron largos segundos. -"¿Que infierno?"

Poco a poco se volvió, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se obligó a mirar a Sasuke. Sólo treinta centímetros los separaba.

-"Tener que estar conmigo en vez de con quién quieres estar. Siento de verdad haberte arruinado los planes que tenias para el fin de semana y siento mucho que tengas que aguantarme las próximas dos semanas. Deber ser un infierno para ti en estos momentos. Disculpame. Necesito un poco de espacio, así que me voy a mi habitación. Sola. "

La cara de Sasuke palideció ligeramente. Ella paso a su alrededor y se alejó rápidamente de él. No quería estar en la misma habitación con él. Le escucho maldecir en voz baja mientras salía de la cocina, pero no miró hacia atrás. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Necesitaba estar lejos de él. Se acercó a la cómoda y se puso los pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y zapatillas de deporte

Miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras se cepillaba el pelo húmedo y se lo recogió en una cola de caballo. Sabia que seria mucho peor cuando el tiempo con él se terminara. Había pasado una noche con él y ya estaba afectándola hasta el punto de que había tenido que luchar para no llorar como un bebé en la maldita cocina.¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara el momento de irse?. Seria un infierno.Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Sería muy estúpida si se enamorara completamente de él, porque Sasuke no sentiría lo mismo por ella.

Él quería una compañera lobo.Demonios, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella de todos modos?Su vida estaba en Orange County. Tendría que renunciar a su apartamento de mierda y dejar su horrible trabajo. No volvería a ver a sus amigos, amigos que apenas tenían tiempo para ella. Ella hizo una mueca. Laverdad duele. Renunciar a su vida en el condado de Orange no le resultaría muy difícil. Sakura suspiró. Si Sasuke quisiera aparearse con ella, aceptaría, aunque apenas lo conocía. Renunciaría a su vida en California. Él tenía un trabajo y podrían vivir en su casa. Probablemente era más grande que la que tenia en su bar. Además, amaba su casa y quería vivir en ella siempre. El tío Kakashi tendría que aceptarlo si se apareara con Sasuke. Ella le dio la espalda al espejo, totalmente indignada consigo misma por siquiera tener esos estúpidos pensamientos. Sasuke no la quería e imaginar que tendría bebés con Sasuke era sencillamente ridículo, pero ella realmente quería tener hijos. Sakura apretó los dientes y se derrumbó sobre la cama. Sasuke era un hombre lobo y ella no lo era.

Ellos nacían o se volvían. Sabía que era demasiado peligroso que alguien intentara convertir a un humano en un hombre lobo. El tío Kakashi se lo había explicado cuando era niña. El humano tenia que ser mordido por un hombre lobo, completamente transformado. Y después dependía de que su cuerpo desangrado y a un paso de la muerte, aceptara o no el cambio. El tío Kakashi le había dicho que sólo uno de cada veinte conseguían sobrevivir. No. Incluso aunque estuviera dispuesta a intentar convertirse en una mujer-lobo y no lo estaba, el tío Kakashi no lo permitiría y mataría a cualquiera que lo sugiriese. Ella realmente no quería atarse a un hombre que la quisiera solo porque se habla convertido en lo que él era. Quería a un hombre que hiciera cualquier cosa por protegerla del dolor.

Conocía las desventajas de un acoplamiento entre un hombre lobo y un humano. Sus padres se habían alejado de la manada porque no los aceptaron como pareja, Sasuke nunca se iría. Ella y Sasuke tendrían que lidiar con la mentalidad de la manada. Él era el futuro alfa de la manada y deseaba como compañera a una mujer lobo. La descendencia de un apareamiento castizo seria fuerte, los hijos que tuviera con Sasuke serían considerados los Mestizos. El principal problema era que Sasuke tenía sangre alfa por lo que todos sus hijos sin duda serían castos, pero ella seguiría siendo una simple humana. Ella nunca tendría eso en común con sus hijos. Ella siempre sería diferente a ellos porque no podría cambiar como ellos y tampoco sabía como cuidar de los bebés cambiaformas. Ella no podía estar con Sasuke como podía estarlo una mujer lobo. No podrían tener sexo al estilo perrito puesto que no se transformaba. Ella frunció los labios ante al recordar su conversación por el teléfono. Sabia que el "sexo-animal" era importante para Sasuke. Ella había oído a su tío y a Hanare riéndose de lo bueno que era el sexo entre ellos en la otra forma. Tampoco podía olvidar lo que Hanare le había dicho, Sasuke era el hijo bastardo de Fugaku y su madre era humana. La compañera de Fugaku era una puta que se había negado aceptar a Sasuke en su familia, por lo que había sido criado por otra. Probablemente se sentía excluido y amargado. Seguramente Sasuke anhelaría que le aceptaran y si se apareaba con una humana, no lo conseguiría. Sakura se sintió derrotada. No había manera de que Sasuke se quedara con ella, aunque se enamorara completamente de él y quisiera aparearse con él. Tenia que aceptar que no tendría un final feliz en una relación con Sasuke. Ella no era lo que él quería o necesitaba. Si él no hubiera tenido que morderla, nunca la hubiera tocado. Él mismo le había dicho que no merecía la pena perder sus bolas por echarle un polvo.

La casa estaba en silencio. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Sasuke o que estaba pensando.

Probablemente estaría considerando que ella era un dolor en el culo y deseando no haberla marcado. Estaría pensando en el fin de semana de sexo animal que tendría con su perra lobo después de que ella se hubiera ido. El teléfono sonó y la sobresaltó. Ella se inclinó y lo agarró antes de que sonara por segunda vez.

-"Hola"

-"Quería llamarte anoche", dijo Hanare suavemente.- "Pero Kakashi me ordenó que no lo hiciera. ¿Estás bien? Oí lo que pasó. Kakashi está muy molesto y preocupado. Quería llamarte y comprobar que estabas bien pero le da miedo. Él piensa que le odias por darle permiso a Sasuke para que te folle y creo que él tiene miedo de que le digas que te hizo daño. ¿Estás bien? " Sakura vaciló. -"Maldita sea. ¿Acaso no tuvo cuidado contigo? Puede ser muy duro y tu sólo eres una humana ", gruñó Hanare.- "Si te hizo daño, se lo diré a Kakashi. Él matara a ese hijo de puta. "

-"No, no hagas eso. No lo hizo. Estoy bien ".

-"No suenas como si estuvieras bien."

Sakura se tendió en la cama y respiro profundo. -"Es complicado, pero estoy bien."

-"¿Quieres que vaya?"

-"No. Por favor, no lo hagas. "

-"No estás hablando mucho".

-"Tiene buen oído."

Hubo una pausa.- "Oh. Él escuchara lo que me digas. "

-"Exactamente".

-"¿Te hizo daño durante el sexo?"

-"No."

Otra pausa.- "¿Es tan bueno como pensaba?"

-"Oh, sí".

Hanare se rió entre dientes. -"Había oído que él era genial en la cama. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Dime una palabra para que entienda cual es el problema . Él no puede escucharme a menos que esté sentado a tu lado. "

-"No sé qué decir."

Hanare se quedo unos segundos en silencio y por fin hablo. -"Tienes sentimientos por él, ¿verdad? Pareces deprimida ".

-"Si. Buen intento. "

-"Es bueno, Sakura. Si sientes cosas por él, entonces ¿por qué luchas contra ello? Sé que tu tío no quiere que te unas con un lobo, pero Sasuke es un hombre muy bueno. Ya estás con uno de los nuestros por lo que ya no se sorprenderá ".

-"No es por mi."

Otra larga pausa. -"¿Él no quiere tener contigo una relación más seria?"

-"Bingo".

-"No sé. Le doy una semana. No puedo creer que no se enamore de ti cuando te conozca realmente. Cualquier hombre sería condenadamente afortunado al tenerte, Sakura. " Sakura se quedó en silencio.-"¿Sakura?"

-"Estoy segura de que eso no va a suceder".

-"¿Él te dijo eso?"

-"Con esas palabras."

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es idiota? ¿Ciego? ¿Estúpido? "Hanare estaba enojada. -"Tú eres mi hija y ese hijo de puta debería apreciar lo que tiene."

-"Yo no soy como tú", dijo Sakura suavemente.- "¿Entiendes? Yo soy diferente. "


	12. C11 *Lejos de ti

Un Silencio se mantiene por unos segundos. Hanare maldijo.- "Mikoto le trato como a una mierda porque su madre era humana. ¿Te rechaza por qué eres Humana? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? "

-"Eres realmente buena en esto."

-"¿Te insultó? "

-"No."

-"¿Pero que seas humana es un problema para él?"

-"Exactamente".

-"¿No piensa aparearse con una humana?¿ Él te dijo eso? "

-"Sí".

-"Oh nena, lo siento mucho. Es estúpido ".

Sakura sonrió.- "Estoy de acuerdo".

Hanare guardó silencio por unos segundos.- "A ti te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Lo suficiente como para que te duela que él ni siquiera considere que seas su compañera?"

-"Si. Estúpido, ¿eh? "

-"No, en absoluto. Si te gusta demasiado y pasas dos semanas de sexo caliente con con él. Te dolerá mucho más cuando todo esto termine y vuelvas a casa, ¿no es así? "

-"¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que das miedo cuando adivinas con exactitud las cosas?"

-"Sólo tú. Soy una mujer y puedo ponerme en tus zapatos. ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya? Puedo llevar helado y hablaremos de lo idiotas que son los hombres. "

Sakura en realidad se rió entre dientes.- "Gracias, pero no."

-"Puedo decirle a Kakashi que le ordene que te tome como su compañera".

Conmocionada, Sakura insistió,- "No se te ocurra. Eso ni siquiera es gracioso. Ya me siento ... "Ella maldijo en voz baja.- "Empeoraría las cosas y ya están lo suficientemente mal."

-"Lo siento. Mierda. ¿Te sientes como si fueras una obligación para él? ¿Seguro que no te quiere?

¿ Es gay? Si él no te quiere, es porque le gustan los hombres. "

-"No. Definitivamente no es la última parte. La primera parte, sí. "

-"¿Y él te dijo que no te quiere y que se siente obligado?"

-"¿Sabes cuantas llamadas telefónicas tengo que hacer en mi trabajo?".

-"¿Lo dijo por teléfono?"

-"Si. Como tu"

-"¿Le escuchaste decirlo por teléfono?"

-"Sí".

-"¿A quién?"

-"A una mujer".

-"Mierda. Había quedado con ella para pasar la temporada de apareamiento , ¿no? Muchos hombres sin pareja hacen eso. Encuentran a una puta que no quiere sentar cabeza y se citan anualmente con ellos. ¿Es eso lo que escuchaste? "

-"Sí".

-"¡Qué culo. ¿Sigue pensando en encontrarse con ella? Le diré a Kakashi que le de una patada en el culo. Él no puede estar en tu cama y con otra mujer. Es simplemente demasiado grosero. "

-"No. Eso fue cancelado. "

-"¿Lo canceló? Bueno, eso es bueno. "

-"¿Lo es? Es muy doloroso escucharte decirme lo que te gustaría y que sabes que no te puedo dar. "

Hanare se quedó en silencio por un momento.- "Mierda. ¿Él habló de "sexo" con ella? ¿Con detalles? Déjame adivinar. Él quiere perseguirla por el bosque y montarla como lobo ".

-"Lo suficientemente cerca".

Hanare maldito.- "¡Qué culo. Deberías decirle lo bueno que son los hombres humanos en la cama para que sepa lo que se siente. Dile que odias los dientes afilados y los gruñidos".

-"No lo hacen tan bien."

-"Pero él no lo sabe. Cuando te monte, le dices que te gusta al modo humano. Es diferente, ¿verdad? He oído que son mas suaves y que te tocan como si estuvieras hecha de cristal. Nuestros chicos no están en esa mierda. Están en el sexo caliente y duro. Él pensará que es una mierda en la cama ya que no puede darte lo que tu quieres. "

Sakura se rió. -"Demasiado tarde para eso."

-"¿Le hiciste saber lo bueno que era?"

-"Eres la mejor", dijo riendo Sakura.

Hanare se rió.- "Oh, se lo dijiste."

-"Si".

Hanare se rió entre dientes. -"Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa. Mierda. Kakashi entró así que tengo que colgar. Llámame si necesitas un rato de chicas con muchas calorías ".

-"Te amo." Sakura colgó.

Ella sabía que no podía esconderse en su habitación todo el maldito día. Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Vaciló y luego la abrió. Vio a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, mirándola y parecía enfadado.

-"¿Quién llamó? ¿Con quién estabas hablando por teléfono? ¿A quién amas? "

Ella vaciló, frunció el ceño y se pregunto por qué estaba enojado. -"Hanare".

Él se relajó visiblemente y la ira en su rostro se desvaneció.- "¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?"

-"No quiero hablar de eso. Estoy aburrida y quiero salir un rato. "

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. -"Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí".

-"Realmente me importa una mierda lo que tú piensas en este momento, para ser honesta."

Apretó la mandíbula. -"Escuchaste mi conversación telefónica, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan enojada? Llamé a mi amiga para comunicarle que no me reuniría con ella el fin de semana. No rompí la regla. Rompí mi cita con ella. "

Sakura vaciló.- "Ya no me molesta. He tenido tiempo para pensar en eso y ya no estoy enfadada, Sasuke. "

-"Te ves enfadada y puedo oler tu ira.".

-"¿Hueles? ¿La ira tiene olor? "

-"Sí. El dolor, el miedo incluso la excitación emiten olores ".

-"Eso es preocupante".

-"¿Por qué?" Él se puso de pie lentamente.

-"Bueno, porque los sentimientos son privados. Ahora, por favor, llévame al cine. Quiero salir de aquí. Puedes sentarte en la parte de atrás y yo en la de delante."Lejos de ti.

-"No voy a llevarte a ningún lado hasta que me digas porque estás cabreada."

-"Está bien. ¿Quieres hacer esto? Yo no señalo tus defectos de hombre lobo. Te escuche hablar por teléfono y me quedó muy claro la mala opinión que tienes de los seres humanos y que estabas conmigo por obligación. Anoche no querías tener sexo conmigo sin condón."

Él frunció el ceño. "Yo no he dicho eso y no te insulté de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera te he mencionado ".

Ella arqueó la ceja.- "Está bien. ¿Cómo te sentirías si llamara por teléfono a un hombre, con él que iba a pasar el fin de semana teniendo sexo y me escucharas decirle lo mucho que me hubiera gustado estar haciendo con él las cosas que no puedes hacerme?. "

Su boca se tensó y el color de ojos se volvió negro.- "Puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor que un ser humano." Dio un paso y luego otro.- "Puedo hacerlo mejor."

-"Entonces júrame que puedes tener relaciones sexuales conmigo sin condón y sin morderme. ¿Puedes follarme sin que te crezcan los dientes o sin que tus ojos se vuelvan ocuros? Los hombres humanos no hacen nada de esa mierda. "

La ira apretó su cara y Sakura lo observó, sabia que era peligroso cabrear a un lobo, ya que ellos no se controlaban cuando estaban enojados.

-"No quiero pelear contigo. Tu ya me has dejado claro que la única razón por la que tienes sexo conmigo es porque se te obligaron a protegerme. "

Sasuke se acercó más a ella. -"¿Crees que no te deseo? Mírame. Joder, te deseo. Estoy duro, porque te deseo. "

-"Si no te hubieran ordenado vigilarme no estarías aquí. Yo te deseaba, pero que no me tocaste hasta que te viste obligado a morderme. Y si no me hubieras marcado y mi tío te dijera ahora mismo que ya no tienes que vigilarme, al segundo saldrías por esa puerta. Seguro que no habrías cancelado tu fin de semana de sexo animal." Apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo una palabra. Sakura vio la culpa en su mirada y el dolor la golpeó -"Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Vamos. Me voy contigo o sin ti "


	13. C12 *Lo siento

...

El bar de Sasuke no estaba muy lleno durante el día. La camarera era de unos treinta años, tenía el pelo largo y rubii, unos ojos verdes asombrosos y cuatro piercings faciales, en la nariz, en los labios y en las cejas. Ella miró con curiosidad a Sakura cuando Sasuke las presentó.

-"Echale un ojo, Ino. Ella es la sobrina humana de Kakashi y es consciente de lo que somos. "

Ino frunció la nariz y arqueó una ceja a Sasuke.- "La has marcado. Pensé que te estabas viendo-

-"Eso es todo", Sasuke la cortó.- "Voy a mi oficina unos minutos y vuelvo." Sasuke miró a Sakura.- "Tu culo no se levanta de ese asiento. No quiero que se repita lo de la otra noche. Si quieres bailar, espera a que vuelva y bailare contigo. Tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas mientras estamos en la ciudad. "

Se alejó y dejó a Sakura con la camarera que seguía observándola. La mujer se acercó más a Sakura.

-"El no lo hace con humanas. Debes ser muy buena en la cama para que te marcara.".

Sakura ignoró el comentario.- "¿Puedes servirme un ron con coca-cola ?"

La mujer se alejó y un minuto más tarde, colocó la copa frente a Sakura.

-"No puedes tenerlo." Ino le dio una fría mirada.- "No lo conservaras por mucho tiempo. Él se cansara de ti humana, porque eres frágil. A él le gusta duro. Le gusta cambiar parcialmente porque no tiene que controlarse ". Ino le sonrió.- "Él te rompería los huesos o te desgarraría por dentro si no se controla."

Sakura tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se estudió a la barman, trato de ocultar su ira y el daño que le habían hecho esas palabras.

-"Estoy pensando que tus ojos no son verdes de nacimiento. Sé que es la época de apareamiento. ¿Tenias la esperanza de que te follara? Apuesto a que te jode que él este en mi cama en vez de en la tuya. "

Ino soltó un gruñido y le mostró los dientes afilados. Sakura se echó hacia atrás.

-"Tranquila Ino. Soy la sobrina de Kakashi. A él realmente le molestaría mucho que me pusieras una pata...encima. Él es muy protector conmigo y las dos sabemos que tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo, por lo que no seria una pelea justa. "

Gruñendo, la otra mujer se dio la vuelta y se marchó al otro extremo de la barra. Sakura sabía que se había portado con la mujer como una perra, pero ya le molestaba mucho saber que ella no era lo que él quería, como para que se lo restregara en la cara la puta esa.

Sakura se sentó, se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo alrededor de la barra. Vio a unos quince hombres en el bar, pero aparte de ella y Ino, no había otras mujeres. Uno de los hombres se puso de pie, agarro su cerveza y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia le vio inhalar, oliéndola. Se detuvo. Olió de nuevo y luego frunció el ceño. Su mirada confundida se cruzó con la de ella.

-"Estás oliendo bien, Sai," dijo Ino. -"Él la marcó y sabe lo que somos. "

La mirada aturdida de Sai saltó a Ino. -"Pero ... ella es ... ¿qué diablos?"

Sakura suspiró y se volvió hacia la barra para tomo un sorbo de su bebida. El hombre estaba sorprendido porque Sasuke la había marcado. Esto era sólo un recordatorio más de porque Sasuke nunca la aceptaría como pareja. Ino soltó un bufido.

-"Quién sabe, pero lo hizo."

A Sakura le sorprendió que la manada no se hubiera enterado de que Sasuke se había visto obligado a marcarla, quizás el tío Kakashi había hecho callar a ese rumor, ya que si alguien podía hacerlo, era él. Conociendo a su tío, seguramente no quería que la gente hablara de ella y en este momento, le estaba realmente agradecida. Ella sabía que si Ino supiera porque Sasuke lo había echo, le habría dicho cosas más hirientes.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Gruñó Sasuke.

-"Nada", dijo Sai.- "Acabo de darme cuenta que ella lleva tu esencia".

Sakura miró a Sasuke. Él le frunció el ceño a Sai. -"¿Y?"

-"Nada. Yo simplemente no creía, bueno ... ella no es tu tipo. Una cosa es follar con ella, pero ¿marcarla? "

Sasuke gruñó bajo.- "Respetala. Ella está marcada por mí. "

El hombre se echó a reír.- "Ah. Alguien quiso a tu novia y tuviste que marcarla para mantenerlo alejado, ¿verdad? Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en la época de apareamiento. Ahora todos sabemos que te pertenece y supongo que debe ser bastante buena, ya que no quieres compartirla. Esperare a que te canses de ella, ¿te molesta si le doy mi número? " Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y le gruñó al hombre.-"Supongo que eso significa que le daré mi numero cuando te canses. "Sai asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su mesa.

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Parecía enfadado. -"Vamos."

-"No hasta que me termine la bebida."

Sasuke agarró su bebida de la barra y se la bebió de un trago. Dejó de golpe el vaso vacío sobre la barra y la miró con los ojos negros.

-"Terminada."

Sakura respiró hondo e intento controlar su cabreo. Pensó que le avergonzaba que sus amigos le vieran con ella y por eso quería largarse de allí rápidamente.

-"¿Qué pasa con el baile que me prometiste?"

Él le gruñó ella. -"Si quieres bailar lo haremos en casa. Vamos. " la agarro de un brazo.

Sakura miró la mano en su brazo.- "No."

Sasuke gruñó profundamente y le mostró los dientes. Ahora, estaba realmente enojado. Su dominio sobre ella no le hacia daño. Pero era firme.

-"Te dije que nos vamos, Sakura. Ahora ".

-"Vete a la mierda".

-"Nos vamos." la agarró por la cintura con una mano y la levanto del taburete.

-"Tranquilo", dijo Ino detrás de Sasuke.- "Lastimaras a la pequeña humana. Déjala ir y nosotros dos iremos a tu oficina. A mi no me harás daño, Sasuke. Quiero que me montes."

Sasuke giró bruscamente la cabeza y le gruñó a Ino.- "Quita tus malditas manos de mi culo."

-"¿Las quieres que en otro lugar?" Ino le gruño suavemente a él.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura y se giró. Sakura escuchó el movimiento de una silla deslizandose y un gemido. Sasuke gruñó y se movió lo suficiente para que Sakura pudiera ver a Ino. La mujer estaba inclinada sobre un taburete, se frotó la cara y gruñó a Sasuke. Era obvio que Sasuke le había empujado.

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso", advirtió Sasuke a Ino.- "Si quiero tus manos sobre mí, te lo haré saber."

Ino le miró.- "La semana pasada me follaste contra el jeep. Estamos en la época de apareamiento y me duele por ti. Huéleme. Estoy tan caliente que estoy empapada por desearte. "

Sasuke gruñó. Se dio la vuelta y agarró a Sakura de el brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta de atrás. Él respiró hondo cuando salieron y se dirigieron hacia su Jeep.

-"Entra y no me hagas enojar más. Tu no querrás verme perder los estribos ".

Ella cerró la boca, entro en el vehículo y no dijo ni una palabra. Estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado en el interior. Sasuke arrancó el Jeep y acelero. Él no habló con ella durante todo el camino a su casa. Cuando llegaron allí, apago el motor, bajó y dio la vuelta al Jeep. Sakura apenas se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad cuando Sasuke la agarró, se la echo al hombro y fue hacia la puerta principal.

-"Llaves, ahora."

Ella busco las llaves en su bolso y Sasuke se las quito de entre los dedos. Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró de golpe. Se dio la vuelta otra vez, lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que Sakura se mareara un poco y luego se movió. Él la agarró y la puso sobre sus pies. Los ojos de Sasuke se habían vuelto completamente negros, se acerco a ella, agarró su camisa con ambas manos y la desgarró de un tirón. Se la arrancó de cuerpo y luego le dio la vuelta. Le puso una mano sobre la espalda, la empujó y la obligó a inclinarse sobre el respaldo del sofá. Sasuke le desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros y se los bajó de un tirón. Sus manos abandonaron su cuerpo y ella escucho como se bajaba la cremallera. Él empujó una rodilla entre sus muslos y ella sólo pudo jadear cuando Sasuke la penetró desde detrás. Él la agarró del hombro con una mano y de la cadera con la otra y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella duro y rápido. Ella clavó las uñas en los cojines del sofá. El dolor y el placer la golpeó tan fuerte como Sasuke la follaba por detrás. Escucho los gemidos de ambos. Los de él no eran humanos. Sasuke se tenso detrás de ella, gruño mientras la embestía duramente y se corrió. Ella pudo sentir su semen caliente dentro de ella. Él se quedó quieto y luego se retiró de su interior, tan rápidamente como la había penetrado. Él la soltó y retrocedió. Sasuke gruñó una maldición.

Ella se quedó allí, jadeando, confundida y frustrada sexualmente. Las piernas le temblaban. Ella finalmente se agachó para subirse los pantalones vaqueros. Se enderezó y bajó la mirada hacia su destrozada camisa, la recogió del suelo y se la puso. Volvió la cabeza para mirara Sasuke, estaba inmóvil en la esquina, con los pantalones puestos y de espaldas a ella. Las manos de Sakura temblaban mientras sujetaba los pantalones vaqueros para que no se le bajaran por las caderas.

-"Lo siento", susurró.


	14. C13 *No te detengas

...

Las lágrimas llenaron en los ojos de Sakura. Le dolía que la hubiera tomado tan bruscamente, pero lo que más le dolía, era que ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en llevarla al orgasmo con él. Se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y se fue a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta suavemente y luego se tumbo sobre la cama. Se sentía usada y dolida. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió pero Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Estaba echa una bola en la cama. La cama se movió y su gran cuerpo se apretó contra su espalda. Ella se puso tensa, pero luego se relajó cuando Sasuke la abrazo.

-"Siento mucho haberte hecho daño," susurró. Sus labios rozaron su cuello. -"Soy un bastardo".

Ella sorbió por la nariz .- "Estoy bien".

-"Estás llorando y puedo oler tu dolor."

-"No me gusta que me utilicen. Eso es lo que me duele. "

Los brazos de Sasuke se tensaron y luego la apretó más firmemente contra su cuerpo.

-"No te utilice. Te deseaba demasiado y perdí el control ".

-"Me has utilizado. Me follaste y luego te apartaste rápidamente. Ni siquiera te importó si me había corrido o no".

-"Siento haber perdido el control y siento haberte follado como si fueras un lobo. Me asuste cuando me di cuenta de lo que te había hecho. Por eso me aparte y por eso dejé de tocarte. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. ¿Te he hecho daño? Fui muy brusco. ¿Necesitas un médico? Sé que soy demasiado duro cuando estoy así. "

Ella suspiró. -" No me dañaste. Lo estabas haciendo muy muy bien hasta que te detuviste. "

Sasuke le masajeo la cadera y el brazo. -"¿En serio?"

Sakura abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. -"Si".

Él gruñó en voz baja y sus ojos se oscurecieron más mientras la miraba. -"Quítate la ropa. Dejare que me uses ahora. "

Ella le mantuvo la mirada. -"Yo no quiero utilizarte, Sasuke. Quiero estar contigo. Contigo ", repitió. -"Compartirlo todo contigo. Cada toque. Cada sensación. Quiero que disfrutemos el uno del otro. "

Su respiración se aceleró, se apartó de él y se bajó de la cama. Se quito la camisa rota y la dejó caer al suelo. Su pantalones vaqueros fueron los siguientes. Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se quito la camisa, después los pantalones vaqueros, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Estas dolorida?"

-"Un poco", admitió.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Ella no dudó en poner la suya sobre ella y en dejar que la llevara hacia la cama. Él la tumbó de espaldas y se quedó mirándola.

-"Entonces puedo saborearte primero".

Ella sonrió. -"No se usaste condón. "

-"Me importa un bledo". Cogió su rodilla.- "Anhelo nuestro sabor juntos ".

Sakura se estiró en la cama, con la mirada fija en la suya y Sasuke se colocó entre sus muslos. Ella separó más las piernas para acoger mejor sus caderas. Sasuke poco a poco, bajo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, le besó la garganta y el hombro. Dejo un rastro de besos hasta su pezón endurecido y lo chupo dentro de su caliente y húmeda boca. Después de jugar con sus pechos, Sasuke le beso las costillas, el ombligo y el vientre. Sus hombros le abrieron más los muslos cuando se coloco entre ellos.

-"Me gustaría que te lo afeitaras totalmente", dijo con voz áspera. -"¿Harías eso por mí? Te gustara como sentirás mi lengua sobre tu coño desnudo. "Él frotó la mandíbula contra su monte de Venus.-"Ahora voy a lamer cada pulgada de tu coño."

-"Sólo has que me corra. Lo necesito. No me hagas esperar ".

Él gruñó y enterró la cara entre sus muslos. Primero sintió su aliento caliente y luego su lengua.

-"Sasuke" Ella gimió cuando le lamió el clítoris.

Sakura se agarró a la ropa de la cama. El hombre tenía una boca increíble. La chupó y la lamió hasta hacerla enloquecer de placer. Ella gimió, arqueo la espalda y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Llegó gritando su nombre. Sasuke gruñó, le lamió una última vez y luego se levantó. Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke mientras él subía por su cuerpo. Él es hermoso, pensó. Su pelo largo le daba un aspecto salvaje. Sus ojos negros ardían de pasión. Su boca estaba ligeramente hinchada por lo que había echo. Vio sus dientes afilados entre los labios entreabiertos. Su cuerpo estaba bronceado y era musculoso. Él no aparto la mirada de sus ojos y ella sintió la punta de su dura polla contra la entrada de su coño.

-"Follame, Sasuke. Por favor. "

Sakura gritó de puro éxtasis cuando Sasuke empezó a penetrarla lentamente. Se sentía un poco dolorida por la dureza con la que la había jodido anteriormente, pero también muy excitada y muy húmeda. Él apoyó los antebrazos a los lados de ella y se quedó inmóvil cuando su polla quedó completamente enterrada en el interior de su cuerpo. Sasuke coloco las dos manos encima de las de ella y entrelazo los dedos con los suyos. Empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior.

-"¿Te hago daño?"

-"No," ella gimió. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura.- "No te detengas".

-"No podría aunque quisiera", dijo con voz áspera. -"Me estás quemando, Sakura. Eres tan condenadamente sexy y te sientes tan malditamente bien a mi alrededor. "

Empezó a bombear lentamente dentro de ella. Dentro y fuera. Sasuke movió las caderas para cambiar el ángulo de su polla dentro de ella. Un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Sakura.

-"¿Te gusta?"

-"Sí. Dios, sí, Sasuke ".

-"Respondes a mi como ninguna otra mujer lo ha echo", dijo con voz áspera. -"Te deseo tanto.¿Estás lista? "

No estaba segura de lo que le estaba preguntando.¿Realmente le importa ? No. Le quería a él y en este momento.Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él se movió más rápido en su interior, con cada movimiento de caderas, su pelvis frotaba su clítoris. Sakura cerró los ojos, gimió y frenéticamente movió las caderas contra él. El hombre era demasiado bueno en esto. Él siguió follandola mas rápido y ella explotó de nuevo. Ella abrió la boca y luego jadeó su nombre. Sasuke soltó un gruñido y continuo bombeando en ella un poco más rápido y más duro. Sakura escuchó el gruñido que salió de sus labios cuando se corrió en su interior y le miró, necesitaba ver su rostro. Sasuke tenia los ojos se cerrados y se sorprendió al ver que su boca no era del todo humana. Tenia los labios, la mandíbula y los dientes alargados. Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y ella volvió la cabeza, dándole acceso completo a su cuello por si quería morderla. Y ella quería pero él no lo hizo. Sasuke gruñó, giró la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y aún tenían las manos entrelazadas. Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Sasuke levanto la cabeza y le sonrió, pero no se salió de su interior o le soltó las manos.

-"Necesitamos un baño", dijo finalmente en voz baja.

-"¿Quieres decir juntos?"

-" Si. Voy a lavarte. Pediremos un par de pizzas antes para que cuando salgamos estén aquí. Me di cuenta de que tienes televisión por cable. Podríamos ver algo juntos ".

Sakura le sonrió. -"Eso suena divertido".

Él sonrió.- "Así es. No me gusta salir mucho, prefiero quedarme en casa, pedir comida rápida y ver algo bueno en la televisión. Tendremos una cita en casa. "

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para llegar a conocerla. Sakura le soltó una manos y le acarició la mejilla y él dejo que le tocara.

-"Gracias," dijo en voz baja.

-"Por qué?"

-"Por hacer que sea algo más que sexo. Te lo agradezco. "

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos.- "Es más que sexo."

Ojalá fuera cierto.-"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de ingredientes quieres en tu pizza? Las pediré mientras tu preparas la bañera. "

Él se rió entre dientes.- " Ingredientes que no te gustarán. Por eso te estoy sugiriendo que pidas dos. "Él se bajó de la cama y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- "Levántate, mujer. Tengo hambre ".


	15. C14 *Sexy y suave

Sakura estaba muy jodida. Sasuke la hacía muy feliz y sabía que al final seria muy doloroso para ella. Entro en la cocina y le vio haciendo el desayuno. Era tan dulce como el infierno. Ella le sonrío y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Echó un vistazo al desastre.- "Tienes prohibido volver a hacer el desayuno. Has ensuciado mi cocina y ¿cómo demonios te ha llegado el chocolate al pecho? "Caminó hacia él y observó el chocolate en su pecho desnudo para asegurarse de que era lo que parecía ser. Lo era.

-"Estoy haciendo crepes de chocolate ."

Ella se echó a reír y miró esa especie de bultos oscuros, apilados en un plato y que según Sasuke, eran crepes de chocolate.

-"No sabía que a los hombres lobo les gustaba el chocolate. ¿Cuánto has echado? "

Él sonrió.- "Me encanta el chocolate. Quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama. ¿Hice mucho ruido? "

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Me di la vuelta y no estabas allí. Eso me despertó. Entonces olí el café y los crepes. Es un gesto muy dulce de tu parte, Sasuke. No tenías que hacerme el desayuno. "

-"Pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo de anoche "Le guiñó un ojo.- "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele? "

Le dolía, pero negó con la cabeza. -"Me siento bastante bien".

Él gruñó en voz baja, su sonrisa murió.- "Puedes decir eso otra vez. Eres increíble. "

Ella miró sus boxers, lo único que llevaba y vio que su polla estaba dura de nuevo. Había oído que los hombres lobo eran altamente sexuales, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba, hasta ahora. Sasuke la había follado una docena de veces, comenzando justo después de que se comieran la pizza y terminando cuando al amanecer la despertó penetrándola desde atrás, mientras estaba durmiendo, tumbada sobre su estómago. Le sorprendía que pudiera andar después de todo lo que le había hecho.

-"¿Puedes tomarme otra vez?"

Su mente decía que si, pero su cuerpo casi gimió de cansancio. Ella sonrió. -"¿Siempre estás tan excitado?"

-"Es por la temporada de apareamiento.¿Es demasiado para ti? "la miró preocupado. -"¿Te estoy pidiendo demasiado, Sakura? Eres humana. Lo siento. Estás dolorida, ¿no es así? No me mientas ".

-"Un poco".

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó.- "Está bien, nena. La época de apareamiento es un infierno, incluso para nosotros. A nuestras mujeres les afecta igual que a los machos. Te juro, que no suelo ser así. Yo también estoy dolorido, pero por desgracia a mi polla parece no importarle ".

Ella se echó a reír.- "¿Has usado todo el chocolate liquido en los crepes?"

-"No. Deje un poco por si querías chocolate caliente. "

Sakura le sonrió. -"¿Dónde está?"

Se volvió un poco y señaló. Ella enganchó los dedos en sus calzoncillos, los bajo hasta los muslos y Sasuke gruñó suavemente. Empezaba a identificar los gruñidos, este, solía hacerlo cuando estaba excitado. Agarró el chocolate, se dejo caer de rodillas, dejó caer el chocolate liquido en la punta de su polla y lo lamió. Sasuke gimió.

-"¿Estás lista para otra ronda? "

Ella se echó a reír. -"No."

Sakura sacó la lengua y la deslizo a lo largo de su polla.

-"Nena", su voz se hizo más profunda, una señal de que estaba cambiando. Le conocía demasiado bien. Su voz se profundizaba cuando hacían el amor. -"No deberías burlarte así de mí o perderé completamente el control ".

-"Me encanta el chocolate." dijo ella y movió la mano sobre su duro eje, arriba y abajo, una vez y luego otra.- "Por favor, no me agarres del pelo. No me gustaría ahogarme. "

Sasuke la agarro del brazo y la levantó. -"Vamos a la sala de estar. El suelo aquí está demasiado duro".

-"¿Y?"

Él arqueó una ceja. -"En la sala de estar hay una alfombra."

Ella suspiró y retrocedió, pero no lo soltó. Lo condujo hasta la sala de estar agarrado por la polla. Sasuke sonreía.

-"Esto es mejor que una correa. Vamos, muchacho. Agarra el chocolate "

Sasuke se rió. -"Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario. ¿Estás insinuando que soy un perro? Quiero que sepas que soy un lobo. No busco palos o babeo ".

Sakura se detuvo sobre la alfombra y se dio la vuelta. Ella volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas delante de él. Ella le sonrió.

-"Chocolate por favor."

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo y abrió el bote de chocolate.- "Esto es un poco incómodo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Te parece que me importa eso ahora?" Ella apretó su polla en la mano.- " Sólo puedo pensar en lamer el chocolate justo aquí."

Ella giró la botella y roció el chocolate por todo su pene. Sakura hizo un pequeño"mmmm".

Abrió la boca y lamió el chocolate de la punta de su polla. Lo oyó respirar hondo y sonrió mientras soltaba la botella de chocolate en el suelo.

-"No te burles de mí," dijo en voz baja.- "En serio. Normalmente podrías jugar conmigo siempre que quieras, pero con el calor de apareamiento, puedo perder fácilmente el control. Temo meter mi polla en tu boca más de lo que puedes tKakashi. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró los labios alrededor de su pene. Se preguntó cuán diferente sería cuando la temporada de apareamiento hubiera terminado. En este momento él era un amante agresivo y no tenia paciencia. Jugaba menos de un minuto con él y ya estaba listo para follarla, cuando ella habría preferido tomárselo con calma. Ella lo tomo en su boca tanto como pudo, ya que Sasuke era demasiado grande. Sasuke gruñó por encima de ella mientras le trabajaba con la boca. Amaba la mezcla de los dos sabores juntos, el del chocolate y el suyo natural. Ella lamió y chupó su carne dura.

-"Oh, Sakura," Sasuke casi gruñó.- "Mierda. Eres buena en esto. "

A Sakura le gustaría jugar con él y explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la boca, pero sabía que Sasuke estaba a punto de correrse y de perder el control. No podía arriesgarse a que se la metiera hasta la garganta. Levantó la mano y le ahuecó las pesadas bolas. Sasuke gruñó bajo y profundo. Con la otra mano agarró firmemente la base de su pene y con la boca le bombeo más rápido y fuerte. Sasuke se puso tenso y ella sintió como sus bolas se apretaban en su mano. En cuestión de segundos su polla palpitaba en su boca. Le escucho rugir cuando se corrió y ella se trago todo su semen. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó la sacó de su boca, se lamió los labios y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sasuke le sonrió.- "Lo siento. Llegué rápido, ¿no es cierto? "

Ella se echó a reír cuando él se agachó y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie. Él le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Bajó la cabeza y Sakura se sorprendió cuando de repente Sasuke le lamió el lateral de la mandíbula con la lengua.

-"Mmmm, me gusta el chocolate".

Sakura levantó la mano, sonriendo y se tocó la cara. Se había manchado de chocolate, la boca, la barbilla y la nariz. Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-"Apuesto a que me veo rara."

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Te ves ... malditamente sexy. Puedes chuparme el chocolate en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar."

Sakura se quedó inmóvil mientras Sasuke lamía hasta la última gota de chocolate en su cara. Se estremeció cuando llegó a su cuello. Se sentía increíble. Ella nunca pensó que disfrutaría tanto de la lengua de un hombre como lo hacia con la de Sasuke

-"¿Estoy limpia ya?"

-"Todavía no", él agarró su camiseta y se la saco por la cabeza.- "Creo que debería comprobar que no tienes gotas de chocolate en tu cuerpo"

-"Creo que no tengo." Ella sonrió.

-"Yo creo que si . "

-"¿Lo hueles ?" Ella movió su culo un poco cuando él empujó sus bragas hacia abajo y levanto los pies para salir de ellas.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando Sasuke la agarró, la sentó en el sofá, le hizo abrir las piernas y se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus muslos.

Sasuke gimió suavemente. -"Tan malditamente caliente y desnuda para mí ". Deslizó su dedo alrededor de su clítoris. -"Tan sexy y suave al tacto."

Los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de ella, extendió la mano y agarro la botella de chocolate. Él sonrió y dejó que el chocolate goteara en sus pechos, por el vientre y por su pubis afeitado. Soltó la botella en el suelo, al lado de ellos.

-"Sabía que encontraría chocolate en tu cuerpo." Él le guiñó un ojo.

Riendo, Sakura extendió los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se agarró al respaldo del sofá. Ella arqueó la espalda y le ofreció los pechos.

-"Sólo porque tu lo pusiste en él."

-"No estará por mucho tiempo." Bajó la cabeza y lamió el chocolate entre los pechos.

-"Se siente tan bien", murmuró.

...


	16. C15 *No te hubiera marcado

A Sakura le encantó la forma en la que Sasuke fue eliminado el chocolate de su cuerpo. Él jugo con sus pezones mientras lamía el chocolate. Él se movió más abajo, metió la lengua dentro de su ombligo y eso le hizo reír. Él se rió y siguió bajando. Sus manos la agarraron de los tobillos y los puso sobre sus hombros.

-"Oh Dios", gimió ella cuando le abrió su sexo con los dedos y empezó a lamer su clítoris.

Ella no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que la exploración que su lengua había hecho en su cuerpo la había empujado al limite. Cuando su lengua y labios chuparon y lamieron su clítoris, no pudo evitar que el orgasmo la golpeara duro. Ella gritó su nombre. Sasuke gruñó y Sakura abrió los ojos. Sasuke le bajo las piernas de encima de sus hombros y se arrastró sobre ella. Tenia los ojos completamente negros y se le habían alargado los dientes.

-"Necesito joderte. Ponte sobre las manos y las rodillas ... ahora. "

Ella no lo dudó. Con él inclinado sobre ella, le fue un poco difícil darse la vuelta, pero lo hizo. Apenas se había puesto sobre sus manos y rodillas cuando él la penetró desde atrás. Sasuke pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla y con la otra mano se agarró al respaldo del sofá para mantener su peso. Él comenzó a bombear con fuerza dentro de ella. Sakura se apoyó en sus brazos. Su polla se sentía gruesa y dura en su interior. Se sentía increíble. Él se movió aún más rápido y más duro. Y el placer- dolor de sus embestidas le hicieron correrse de nuevo. Sasuke gruño fuerte y ella escucho como la tela se rasgaba. Levanto la vista y vio las garras de Sasuke. Miro su brazo y vio que le había crecido un montón de pelo. Detrás de ella Sasuke gruñó y se sacudió violentamente contra de ella mientras se corría.

-"Mierda", gruñó con una voz inusualmente profunda y aterradora.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando de repente Sasuke se apartó de su cuerpo y la dejó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella volvió la cabeza y vio como se alejaba de ella. No sólo un brazo estaba cubierto de pelo, también el otro brazo, sus piernas, su espalda y su culo.

Ella se dejó caer sobre la alfombra cuando Sasuke desapareció en la cocina. La realidad le golpeó duro mientras estaba sentada allí. Había empezado a cambiar a lobo. Por eso la voz de Sasuke había sonado tan diferente al final y por eso había huido de la habitación.

Sakura se obligó a ponerse en pie. Ella hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba. Le iba a doler mucho más tarde por lo duro que Sasuke la había tomado. Incluso ahora se sentía dolorida y sensible entre sus muslos. Tan bueno como se había sentido, había sido duro. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a la cocina para buscarlo. No estaba preparada para encontrarse frente a un gran lobo negro, tendido sobre la alfombra que estaba delante de su fregadero. Era hermoso, pero era un gran lobo. Ese lobo era lo suficientemente grande como para montarse encima. Su tío era mucho más pequeño en su forma de lobo. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y esos ojos negros la miraron. Ella juraría que le había visto estremecerse cuando le devolvió la mirada. Estaba jadeando, con la boca abierta y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

Sakura sólo se congeló por un momento y luego entro en la cocina. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo peludo. Realmente era un animal hermoso. Si ella no supiera que era Sasuke, probablemente se habría aterrorizado al ver a un lobo negro de más cien kilos en su cocina. Ella simplemente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Estás bien?" Ella estaba orgullosa de que su voz no temblara.

Él se limitó a mirarla. Ella se mordió el labio y acercó lentamente una mano para tocarle, él no se apartó cuando le acarició el cuello. Su pelaje era espeso y suave. Pasó los dedos por él y le encantó su suavidad. El pelo del tío Kakashi no se sentía tan maravilloso como el de Sasuke.

-"¿Necesitas un poco de agua?"

Él vaciló y cerró los ojos. Puso la cabeza sobre el muslo. Ella supuso que era un "no".Vaciló y luego siguió tocándolo. Ella le acarició con las uñas y él se relajó más en su regazo. Se quedaron así durante un largo tiempo. Sakura se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría en forma de lobo. Su tío le dijo que a veces podían tardar bastante tiempo en cambiar de nuevo si la persona estaba muy cansada o muy emocional. Se preguntó qué habría provocado el cambio de Sasuke. Ella se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado dormido. En lugar de apartarse de él, ella se acostó en el suelo y se enroscó alrededor de su espalda. Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí con el gran lobo negro.

Su amante, en la actualidad, era un buen abrigo, tenía cola, cuatro patas, una nariz fría y no podía hablar con ella. Se quedó allí y siguió acariciándole mientras dormía. Pensó que probablemente necesitaba un poco de terapia ya que no le importaba haber tenido sexo con un hombre que ahora era un lobo. No es que tuviera ganas de hacer el amor con él mientras tenía cola, pero no le importaba abrazarlo en esta forma después del sexo.

Su vida estaba bien jodida. Estaba enamorada de un hombre lobo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella se negó a dejarlas salir. El hecho de que ella nunca podría convertirse en lobo siempre le impediría aceptarla. Nunca querría aparearse con ella y eso le dolía demasiado. Ella no quería estar con un hombre que no podía darle todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar. Ella con mucho gusto se adaptaría a cualquier cosa por Sasuke pero él nunca haría lo mismo por ella.

En menos de dos semanas, se iría y él buscaría a la mujer del teléfono. Se olvidaría de ella y pasaría a ser otra de las tantas mujeres a las que se había follado. Sin embargo, ella nunca le olvidaría. La vida no era justa. Aparto de su mente esos pensamientos dolorosos e inhalo el olor de Sasuke. Le encantaba su olor.

Sakura se despertó cuando Sasuke la levantó en sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió a la vez que envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Era de noche y Sasuke estaba de vuelta. Él la sacó de la cocina. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba dolorida entre las piernas. No estaba segura de si la mayor parte de sus dolores y molestias eran por haber dormido en el duro suelo de la cocina o por el sexo.

-"¿Estás bien?" Él no la miró mientras la llevaba a su habitación y la tumbaba en la cama.

-"Estoy muy bien. ¿Hemos dormido mucho tiempo? "

Sasuke se enderezó y miró el reloj.- "Unas horas". Su mirada vagó por su cuerpo y él se estremeció.

Ella siguió su mirada y vio que tenía un hematoma en la cadera, donde la había agarrado durante el sexo. Se sentó y se cubrió con la sabana.

Sasuke gruñó. -"Te he hecho daño. Lo siento, nena. "

-"Yo no me quejo".

-"Deberías estar gritándome por lo que te hice."

Ella frunció el ceño, él ni siquiera la miraba.- "Estoy bien. ¿Estás bien? No tenías la intención de cambiar, ¿verdad? "

El la miró y ella vio el dolor en sus ojos negros. -"¿Crees que haría eso a propósito?" Él se giró, puso distancia entre ellos, se quedó de espaldas a ella y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.-"Podría haberte matado o lastimado gravemente".

-"No lo hiciste. Estoy un poco dolorida, lo admito, pero fue increíble. Me corrí duro por si no te diste cuenta. Si me hubieras lastimando habría gritado de dolor en vez de gemir o jadear. "

Él gruñó bajo y profundo, estaba enojado. Ella se mordió el labio y miró su tenso cuerpo, desnudo. El miedo le golpeó duro. ¿Pensaba decirle adiós ahora? .Él la había marcado y la necesitaba durante la época de apareamiento ¿verdad?. No podía deshacerse de ella mientras él la necesitara. ¿ Podía hacerlo?

-"Creo que no estás a salvo conmigo. Pensé que podía controlarme pero no puedo. "

Ella dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Él no le estaba diciendo que iba a dejarla.

-"Estoy bien. Estamos bien. No me lastimaste. Estoy dolorida, pero lo estaba antes de esto. Podremos hacer otras cosas mientras me recupero ".

Sasuke giró y gruñó. Le mostró los dientes y entrecerró los ojos negros. -"No lo entiendes. Perdí el control. Empecé a cambiar cuando estaba dentro de ti, maldita sea, como si fueras una mujer lobo. No lo eres. Te folle demasiado duro y eres frágil. No te curas tan rápido como yo. Podría haberte dañado por dentro. Podría haber cambiado por completo y no habría parado de follarte. ¿Entiendes eso, nena? ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que mucho me habrías odiado después si eso hubiera pasado? "

-"Pero no fue así."

-"¿Sabias que los lobos durante la época de celo podemos follar durante horas? Si fueras una mujer lobo te follaría, una y otra vez. Soy un macho alfa y soy muy dominante. Si fueras lobo entonces mi cambio te habría obligado a cambiar conmigo. Habríamos cambiado juntos y habríamos seguido follando. Perdí el control y apenas tuve tiempo de alejarme de ti cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas cambiando conmigo, pero ya había empezado a cambiar y no pude parar ".

Sakura trago el nudo en su garganta y mantuvo su mirada fija en sus ojos.- "Está bien, Sasuke. Estoy bien. Te diste cuenta y no me hiciste daño. Estoy bien, así que cálmate ".

Negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda de nuevo.- "No puedo. Quisiera ...¡Dios! Ojala no te hubiera marcado. No puedo joder a otras mujeres porque sé que llevas mi marca. Mi bestia interior te desea. Mi lado animal no estará satisfecho a menos que seas tú con quien estoy. Aunque joda con otra mujer no podría correrme mientras lleves mi marca. " Él dio un puñetazo en la pared e hizo un agujero en el yeso.- "¡Maldita sea!"

El dolor atravesó a Sakura ante el pensamiento de él con otras mujeres.- "Entonces es una buena cosa que me prometieras serme fiel hasta que desaparezca tu marca."

Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella.- "Te estoy poniendo en peligro. Si pudiera protegerte montando a otras mujeres, ahora mismo iría a buscar a una, pero sé que me volvería loco porque te he marcado. Odio la época de apareamiento. Esto es tan jodido. Me encantaba esta época del año. Significaba sexo caliente, abundante y que las mujeres se lanzaran sobre mí. Ahora estoy aterrorizado porque sé que puedo matarte y como te he marcado, montar a otras mujeres ya no es una opción viable".

Ella se abrazo a sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo. La ira y el pesar en la voz de Sasuke le hacia daño. Realmente odiaba el hecho de estar con ella durante la temporada de apareamiento. Quería estar con otra mujer-lobo. Ella había pensado que él podría cambiar de opinión en algún momento y ser feliz con ella, pero no era así.

-"Por favor, duchate" dijo en voz baja.- "Me estoy poniendo duro otra vez porque hueles como yo y a sexo. Límpiate bien. Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Llamare a alguien para que vigile la casa mientras yo no esté. No te vayas. No volveré a tocarte nunca más sin condones. Cuanto más fuerte hueles a mí, más difícil me es mantener el control. "

Ella le vio salir por la puerta de su dormitorio. -"¿Sasuke?"

Se detuvo en la puerta, pero él no se volvió para mirarla.- "¿Qué?"

-"¿Vas a estar con alguien más? Por favor, se honesto conmigo. "

Él negó con la cabeza.- "No. Mi cuerpo sólo te quiere a ti, Sakura. Los dos estamos condenados hasta que esto termine. Sólo necesito un poco de aire para despejarme y arreglar unas cosas en el bar. También cogeré algo más de ropa mientras esté allí. No tardaré mucho, no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera o la necesidad de...tocarte... me hará daño. Hasta pronto."

Ella le vio salir de su habitación, se levanto de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño. Le escucho hablar por teléfono. Le había dicho que iba a llamar a alguien para protegerla y obviamente estaba haciendo eso. Ella cerró suavemente la puerta del baño y abrió el agua de la ducha.

...

Hola! Lectores de fanfiction *

No suelo actualizar por este sitio... por falta de conocimientos del mismo. Pero cre q ya le heche mano y les dejo esta historia. Espero q les guste. Hoy 28/7 publicare 2 caputulo mas!

Si quieren saber mas la historias q publico... les invito al grupo privado de facebook!

Nombre: evelin18FanficSasuSaku

link: https//groups/evelin18fanficsasusaku/

Besos...! evelin18 _


	17. C16 *Fuera de mi casa

A Sakura no le gustaba Naruto. Él la observaba en silencio mientras ella estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Él la miraba como si fuera un insecto bajo el microscopio. El hombre era el típico surfista rubio y piel bronceada. Era muy guapo, pero la incomodaba. El hombre media un metro ochenta y había llegado minutos después de que Sasuke se hubiera ido de su casa. Sasuke le había llamado para que fuera su niñera.

Giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos azul claro.- "¿Tienes que mirarme? Puedo sentirlo. ¿Quieres el mando a distancia? Estoy segura de que veras algo más interesante en la televisión ".

Él no apartó la mirada de ella. -"Sólo estoy pensando. No era mi intención molestarte. "

-"No estoy molesta, pero me incomoda que me estés mirando. "

-"Te pido disculpas. Estoy muy intrigado contigo. Yo no sabia que Kakashi tenía una sobrina . Por lo que he oído, Kakashi amenazó de muerte a cualquier hombre que te tocara y ahora estoy sentado aquí preguntándome si tu tío matara a Sasuke. "

Ella apartó la vista y miró a la televisión.- "Tío Kakashi es consciente de que Sasuke y yo dormimos juntos y no quiero hablar de eso. "

Él inclinó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.- "Sasuke no se lía con humanas. Él las evita a menos que sean el polvo de una noche. Obviamente eres más que eso. Él te ha marcado. "

-"Preguntale tus dudas a Sasuke." Ella se levanto. -"Estaré en mi habitación durmiendo la siesta. Estás en tu casa. Hay aperitivos en la cocina si te da hambre. Sasuke dijo que no estaría fuera mucho tiempo. "

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. El tipo era demasiado entrometido y no quería escuchar otra vez que ella no era el tipo de Sasuke. Se recostó en su cama y miró el techo. ¿Cómo se había enamorado tan rápido de este hombre?, pero claro, Sasuke no era como cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido antes. Ni siquiera era realmente un hombre. Giró la cabeza y miró el teléfono, quería llamar a Hanare y tener una charla de chicas, pero no lo hizo. Hanare se preocuparía por ella y no quería eso. Escucho la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe y se sentó. Los hombres se pusieron a hablar pero no pudo distinguir las palabras. A los diez minutos escucho el portazo de la puerta principal, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Sasuke se detuvo en el umbral, mirándola. Se veía bien con los vaqueros desgastados y la camiseta azul.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te ayudo tomar el aire? "

Él vaciló y luego asintió.- "Sólo tenía que pensar."

A ella no le gusto el tono tenso de su voz , pero no dijo nada.

-"No volveré a confiar en mi mismo cuando esté contigo."

-"No vas a hacerme daño, Sasuke. Confío en ti, incluso aunque no confíes en ti mismo. "

Él tomó una respiración profunda.- "Se me ocurrió una solución."

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.- "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no voy a estar de acuerdo con lo que vas a decirme? ¿Te vas? ¿Me estás dejando? "

-"No puedo hacer eso. Yo te deseo y me volvería loco si no pudiera tenerte durante el periodo de apareamiento. ".

Ella sabía que era patética por sentirse aliviada, pero no estaba lista para decir adiós a Sasuke. Sabía que su tiempo con él era limitado, pero no estaba preparada para perderlo tan pronto. Ella se abrazó a su pecho y lo miró en silencio, esperando a que hablara.

-"No estamos acoplados". Ella parpadeó.-"Naruto es un miembro especial de nuestra manada. Su padre es un hombre lobo, pero su madre es humana. Él no puede cambiar completamente y no sufre el calor de acoplamiento, pero tiene mucha fuerza. Es único. "

Sakura le frunció el ceño.- "Está bien. Gracias por compartirlo. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros?"

-"Naruto y yo crecimos juntos y somos muy amigos. Le expliqué lo que me está pasando y el miedo que tengo de hacerte daño. "

-"¿Le pediste consejo?"

Sasuke vaciló. -"No. Sólo le dije lo que necesitaba y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que era una buena idea. "

Ella frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué es una buena idea? "

Sasuke se apoyó contra la puerta. -"No confío en mí mismo cuando estoy contigo. Temo que voy a hacerte daño, Sakura. Temo que voy a perder el control totalmente contigo. No quiero acoplarme contigo y estoy seguro de que tu sientas lo mismo. Podría matarte por accidente o hacerte mucho daño. Antes fui demasiado duro contigo. La próxima vez... "Apretó los dientes. -"La próxima vez podría hacerte daño y no voy a permitir que eso suceda. Kakashi confía en mí y yo no podría vivir conmigo mismo si eso sucede. "

-"Aprecio eso, pero estás exagerando demasiado las cosas. No me hiciste daño, Sasuke. Estoy bien." escucho la puerta principal cerrarse de nuevo.- "Pensé que tu amigo se había ido".

-"Él lo hizo." Sasuke entró en el dormitorio.- "Él salió a hacer algunas llamadas, pero ahora está de vuelta. Se va a quedar aquí con nosotros hasta que el calor del apareamiento termine."

-"¿Qué?"

Sasuke asintió lentamente, mirándola fijamente. -"Puedes estar segura de que no te hará daño. No sufre el calor de acoplamiento por lo que puede mantener la cabeza clara y es lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme si me escapa de las manos. Porque somos muy buenos amigos y hemos salido con las mismas mujeres en el pasado, sé que no te hará daño. "

Sakura se vio inundada por la confusión mientras dejaba que todo lo que decía se asentara en su mente.- "¿Quieres que se quede aquí mientras ..." Ella tragó. -"Él nos escuchara, Sasuke. Él estaría en la maldita casa con nosotros. "

Naruto entró en el dormitorio. Sakura le frunció el ceño al hombre y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Sasuke. Naruto se detuvo una vez que cruzo la puerta del dormitorio. Sasuke se acercó, hasta situarse frente a ella. Se agachó y puso las manos sobre la cama y la miró con una expresión muy seria.

-"Creo que no lo entiendes, nena." la voz de Sasuke se suavizó.- "No sólo quiero a Naruto en la misma casa que nosotros. Lo quiero con nosotros. Él está aquí para detenerme si pierdo el control. Él tiene que estar en la misma habitación que nosotros. Cuando te dije que hemos estado con las mismas mujeres, no me refería a diferentes momentos. Las compartimos. Juntos. "

El corazón de Sakura casi se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir con fuerza. Las emociones le golpearon duramente- "¿Qué?" Apenas le salió la voz.

Sasuke levantó las manos y le agarró las rodillas. -"¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con un trío?"

Sakura reaccionó a sus palabras como si él la hubiera abofeteado físicamente. Su mirada horrorizada voló a Naruto. Él le sonreía. Su atención regresó a la cara de Sasuke. No pensó en ello, sólo lo hizo. Levantó el pie y lo plantó en el pecho de Sasuke. Y le empujo con la fuerza suficiente como para tumbarlo de espaldas. Se puso de pie y se apartó de él. Las lágrimas ardían detrás de sus ojos, pero las parpadeó de nuevo. Sasuke la miró sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su amigo Naruto. Sasuke le frunció el ceño a Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

-"¡Fuera de mi casa", dijo Sakura suavemente.- "Largaros los dos de mi casa."

Sasuke la miró confundido. -"Nena-"

-"No lo hagas!" Le gritó, interrumpiéndolo.

Ella se movió hacia el baño lentamente. Ella quería tener un lugar donde ocultarse por si Sasuke trataba de tocarla. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Sabía que le haría daño decirle adiós cuando tuviera que irse a su casa, pero nunca se imagino algo tan doloroso como esto.

-"Fuera de mi casa y no vuelvas, Sasuke. Lo digo en serio. No vuelvas nunca más. Y llevate a tu maldito amigo contigo."su voz tembló.

-"Sakura", gruñó Sasuke. -"¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

-"¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Lárgate de mi casa, Sasuke. Si uno de los dos me toca, juro por Dios, que haré que mi tío os mate a los dos. ¿Me oyes? ¡Fuera! "

-"¿Por qué estás reaccionando de esta manera?" Sasuke la miraba como si ella hubiera perdido el juicio. -"Estoy tratando de protegerte."

Ella lo miró con horror. -"¿Así es como lo llamas? ¿Protección? Me doy cuenta de que no te hizo muy feliz el verte obligado a marcarme. Tu y todos los demás me habéis dejado muy claro que sólo soy una simple humana y que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. Lamento que lo hayas pasado tan mal en tu infancia. Entiendo que no quieras aparearte con una humana después del tratamiento que recibiste por no ser de sangre pura ".

Sasuke palideció ante sus palabras y luego su boca se tensó firmemente mientras la miraba fijamente. Él no la interrumpió y ni siquiera se movió. Sólo se quedó allí, escuchando.

-"Aun a sabiendas de lo que pensabas de mi, por ser humana, imaginé que sentías algo por mí. Aunque sólo fuera un poco. No me follareis entre tú y tu amigo como si fuera una puta de veinte dólares. No tengo la fantasía de ser follada por dos hombres a la vez. Es insultante que te importe tan condenadamente poco ver como otro tipo me jode. Tal vez cuando te dije que no comparto no entendiste que estoy totalmente a favor de la monogamia. ¡Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo y llevate a tu maldito amigo contigo. "

-"Eso no es así", gruñó Sasuke.

-"Vete a la mierda. Fuera. Lo digo en serio, Sasuke. ¡Fuera de mi casa y nunca te me acerques de nuevo. "

Sasuke soltó un gruñido. -"Te he marcado. No puedes echarme. Me volveré loco y te cazare. Estoy en el calor de apareamiento ".

Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró. Ella se aferró a su enojo para no llorar.- "Entonces comprare una maldita arma y te dispare en el culo si te acercas a mí. Fuera. No quiero volver a verte de nuevo."Su voz se quebró.

...


	18. C17 *El vendra por ti

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, miró a Naruto y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Naruto.- "Sal".

Naruto salió de la habitación. Sasuke inclino la cabeza y miró a Sakura, con los ojos completamente negros. -"No sé por qué estás tan malditamente enojada. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían aceptado la oferta. Naruto es muy popular entre las mujeres. La mayoría de las mujeres se apuntarían a la posibilidad de tener dos hombres en su cama. "

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.- "Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres. Marchate Sasuke ".

Él negó con la cabeza. -"No voy a hacer eso. Dime por qué estás enojada conmigo. "

Su ira se disipó y el dolor tomó su lugar.- "No estoy enojada."

Sasuke frunció el ceño.- "Estoy olfateando tu ira."

-"Entonces inhala otra vez desgraciado. Inhala mi dolor ". Sasuke olfateó y ella vio la confusión en su rostro.-"Para ser un hombre tan preocupado por no hacerme daño, acabas de hacérmelo." dijo en voz baja.- "Entiendo que no quieras tener una relación conmigo por el rechazo que has sufrido por tu madrastra. Pude pasar por alto y perdonarte que me dijeras que nunca sería suficiente para ti, porque entiendo lo importante que es para ti aparearte con una lobo y obtener la aceptación de la manada. "

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella. Sakura negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano para detenerle y él dejó de avanzar. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y retrocedió hasta entrar en el baño.

-"Nunca te me acerques de nuevo, Sasuke. No hacía falta que me protegieras físicamente de ti. Lo que necesitas para protegerme a mi me hace daño interiormente. No puedo creer que apostara una mierda por ti. No me lo puedo creer. Marchate ". Ella cerró la puerta del baño y echo el cerrojo.

-"Nena" Sasuke estaba en el otro lado de la puerta. -"Abre la puerta".

-"No vuelvas a llamarme nena otra vez. Has perdido ese derecho. Has perdido todos tus derechos sobre mi. Adiós, Sasuke. "Cerró los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas cayera por sus mejillas.

-"Joder", bramó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta. -"Pensé que estarías entusiasmada con la idea."

-"Voy a ducharme," mintió.- "Me hiciste sentir sucia." Esa parte no era mentira.

Abrió el agua y luego se acercó a la ventana. Ella la abrió muy despacio y rezo porque el ruido del agua encubriera el sonido. Sakura salió por la ventana en cuestión de segundos, corrió alrededor de la casa y se topo con Naruto, que estaba apoyado contra un Mustang. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Sakura. El miedo golpeó con fuerza. ¿Le gritaría a Sasuke que se había escapado? !Mierda! Corrió por la acera descalza.

En la esquina, levantó la mano a un coche y la mujer se detuvo. Las lágrimas fluían libremente por el rostro de Sakura.

-"¿Estás bien?" La mujer la miró preocupada.

-"Tuve una pelea con mi novio. Temo que salga a buscarme. ¿Puedes por favor llevarme a la casa de mi tío? Te puedo dar dinero cuando lleguemos allí ".

-"Entra" la mujer abrió la puerta. -"¿Dónde vive tu tío?"

Agradecida, Sakura subió al coche, le dio la dirección y sintió alivio cuando la mujer se apartó de la acera. Ella había conseguido escapar de Sasuke y su amigo. Se secó las lágrimas.

-"Muchas gracias".

La mujer se acercó y le acarició la pierna.- "Todos hemos pasado por eso, cariño. Estoy encantada de ayudarte. "

Hanare le entrego a Sakura un whisky con hielo. El tío Kakashi no estaba en casa, gracias a Dios. Hanare le había echado un vistazo a la cara, a los pies descalzos y la había arrastrado hasta la cocina. Había preparado dos bebidas y se sentó frente a ella.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

Sakura usó una servilleta de papel para limpiarse la nariz.- "Él trajo a otro hombre a casa, dijo que tenía miedo de hacerme daño durante el calor del apareamiento. Dijo que el otro no lo sufría y quería que el chico estuviera en la habitación con nosotros durante el sexo. Él me preguntó si alguna vez había fantaseado con hacer un trío ".

Los ojos de Hanare se abrieron como platos y tomó un buen trago de su whisky.- "Oh. No me digas ¿Como se llamaba el otro tipo? "

-"Naruto no sé que más. Me olvidé de su apellido. Es rubio, un metro ochenta de alto y parece un surfista ".

–"Naruto"

-"Ese es".

Hanare la miró fijamente.- "¿Y esto te ha hecho llorar y huir de tu casa sin tu bolso y sin zapatos?"

La boca de Sakura se abrió.- "¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Él trajo a su amigo a mi casa y quería que nos metiéramos los tres juntos en la cama. "

Hanare tomó un sorbo de bebida y luego sonrió lentamente. -"¿Y eso te duele? Naruto es muy sexy. Diablos, Sasuke es super sexy. Podrías haber sido el relleno de un sándwich de hombres sexys. ¿Dónde está el problema? "

-"Increíble." Sakura miró a Hanare. -"Imagínate esto. Estás en tu habitación y el tío Kakashi entra y te dice que ha traído a otra mujer para hacer un trío "

La sonrisa del rostro de Hanare desapareció en un instante y la ira ardió en sus ojos. -"Lo mataría".

-"¿Por qué?"

La comprensión iluminó la expresión de Hanare. -"Mataría a la otra mujer si le tocara."

Sakura asintió. -"Exactamente. Lo amas y la idea de que otra mujer pueda tocarle te mata por dentro, ¿no?. La idea de que otra mujer toque a Sasuke me hace sentir lo mismo. Me mata pensar en ello. Él trajo a un hombre a mi casa y quería que ese tipo se metiera en la cama con nosotros, Hanare. "Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.- "¿Permitiría el tío Kakashi que otro hombre te tocara?"

Hanare se bebió su copa.- "No encontrarían ninguna parte del cuerpo del hombre que me hubiera tocado. Kakashi no se lo permitiría. Lo destrozaría miembro por miembro. "

-"Porque él te quiere, porque la idea de que estés con otro hombre le duele. A Sasuke yo le importo un bledo. Pensé que superaría sus recelos anti-relacion-con-una-humana si pasamos tiempo juntos.

Fui una estúpida al esperar que se enamorara de mí. "Ella se secó las lágrimas.- "Me enamoré de él, Hanare. Oh Dios. Me enamore de él. "

-"Bebé ..." Hanare se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa. Se sentó junto a Sakura y la atrajo a sus brazos. Sus dedos rozaron el cabello de Sakura, tratando de calmarla. -"Lo siento mucho".

-"Yo también. Duele. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿Cómo? "

-"Los hombres son diferentes. Tal vez pensó que estaba haciendo algo bueno ".

Sakura soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza , sobre el hombro de Hanare.- "No me mientas. Él trajo a ese chico a mi casa, Hanare. A mi dormitorio. "

-"Lo sé."

-"No puedes contárselo al tío Kakashi. Mataría a Sasuke ".

-"No. Mataría a Sasuke si se enterara que ha ofrecido tu cuerpo a su amigo. "

-"Quiero irme a casa."

Hanare se tensó.- "No se puedes irte. Estás marcada, nena. Todavía no ha terminado la temporada de apareamiento y Sasuke se volvería loco y te encontraría en cuestión de días "

-"Está bien. No iré a casa. Tomare un vuelo a Washington para visitar a uno de mis amigos y regresare a mi casa en un coche de alquiler."

Hanare rápidamente obligó a Sakura a mirarla. Hanare negó con la cabeza.

-"No lo entiendes. La temporada de apareamiento es un ... infierno. Tu tío te ha hablado mucho acerca de nosotros, pero no te contó lo más importante. Si abandonas al hombre que te ha marcado, durante la temporada de apareamiento, se volverá loco. El sexo lo mantiene cuerdo durante el calor. Puesto que estás marcada, él sólo podrá tener sexo contigo. Si te vas y él enloquece, te buscara hasta que te encuentre de nuevo. Y si no te encuentra...nunca se recuperara. La manada tendrá que matarlo, nena. ¿Me entiendes?. "Hanare se encogió de hombros.-"Si corres, uno de los dos morirá. Él te hará un seguimiento y probablemente te matará. El calor de apareamiento es muy doloroso y te ha marcado. Puede tener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres, pero no detendrá su sufrimiento. Tu eres lo que tanto desea y necesita. "

Sakura cogió su vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. -"Tengo que quedarme ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo?".

Hanare se bebió su copa y luego agarró la botella para volver a llenar los vasos. -"Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de los machos. Alegrate de que no estés acoplada a ese hijo de puta. Entonces, nunca podrías alejarte de él y toda la manada te consideraría de su propiedad. "

-"Es tan malo estar acoplada?"

Hanare asintió.-"Para mi realmente fue horrible. He visto que muchas parejas realmente son felices, pero yo viví una pesadilla. Mi compañero era horrible y abusivo. Estaba atrapada y nadie me ayudó. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, si una pareja es abusiva le patean culo hasta que aprenda a no serlo ".

Sakura sorbió su nueva bebida.- "¿En serio?"

-"En serio. Una vez un chico golpeó a su compañera. Kakashi y Fugaku le patearon el culo. Ellos le dijeron que por cada golpe que le diera a su compañera, él recibiría veinte. Dejó de golpearla muy muy rápido, después de un par de rondas con los hombres. Ahora tiene demasiado miedo de abusar de ella. "

El silencio se alargo durante unos minutos, mientras bebían sus bebidas. Sakura finalmente suspiró.

-"Sasuke vendrá por mí, ¿no es así?"

Hanare asintió. -"Él vendrá."

...


	19. C18 *Sucia

Sakura suspiro. Esto no seria fácil.

-"Tenía miedo de eso. ¿Y si ese hombre sigue allí? " Sakura lucho contra las lágrimas.- "No dejare que me toque, Hanare. No quiero que nadie más que Sasuke me toque. "

-"Cuando Sasuke venga a por ti, hablare con él. Sé que no quieres que Kakashi sepa lo que te pasó, pero yo le explicare a Sasuke lo qué le pasara si Kakashi se entera de lo que trató de hacerte. Él no llevara más hombres a tu casa. " El timbre de la puerta las sobresaltó. Hanare suspiró y se levantó. -"No te muevas. Yo me encargaré de esto. "

Sakura terminó su segunda copa. Sabia que era Sasuke el que estaba en la puerta. Naruto seguramente le habría dicho que había huido y a Sasuke no le habría resultado adivinar donde estaba.

Sasuke entró en la habitación y le gruñó.- "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo al salir sin mí?

Podrían haberte violado. "

-"Quiero hablar contigo", exigió Hanare detrás de él. -"Nunca pases por delante de mí en mi casa. Tenemos que hablar de Sakura ".

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Hanare.- "No hay nada que discutir, me la llevo a casa".

Hanare le gruñó y le mostró los dientes.- "Si alguna vez llevas a otro maldito hombre a su casa yo personalmente te cortare las pelotas. ¿Queda claro? Si le digo a Kakashi lo que intentaste hacer con ella te matara. Ella no es así. "

Sakura vio que Sasuke se ponía pálido. Sakura alargó la mano, agarró la botella de whisky y se sirvió más en su copa. Ella tomó un sorbo y miró a Sasuke.

-"Se lo conté todo a Hanare. "

Sasuke gruñó.- "Vamos, Sakura".

-"¿Tu amigo se ha ido?" Sakura sorbo a su bebida sin apartar la mirada de la suya. -"Tal vez deberías permitirle follarte. ¿Qué hay de eso? Así yo podría ver como eres follado por Naruto. Te lo mereces por lo que me hiciste. "

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por sus palabras y se le notaba. Miró a Sakura. -"No sé por qué estás tan jodidamente molesta. Sólo estoy tratando de protegerte, maldita sea. "

-"¡Y sin embargo me dañaste emocionalmente como nunca lo hiciste físicamente!" Ella soltó la copa sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que el cristal se rompió. Se quedó mirando los vidrios sobre la mesa.-"Lo siento."

Hanare se movió alrededor de Sasuke y comenzó a limpiar el desorden.- "No te preocupes, nena. Estás enfadada ". Lanzó una mirada Sasuke. -"Déjala aquí esta noche. Sobrevivirás hasta mañana sin ella. Ella no suele beber y esta era la tercera copa. Puedes recogerla por la mañana. "

-"No." Sasuke avanzó hacia Sakura.

-"¿Se ha ido? Júrame que no volverá. "

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas, junto a la silla de Sakura. -"Se ha ido. No voy a traerlo de vuelta a tu casa. Vamos. "

No se levantó.- "No quiero estar cerca de ti ahora mismo."

Maldiciendo, Sasuke la agarró y la levantó en sus brazos. Se dirigió a la puerta.- "Nos vamos".

-"Bájame." Sakura no luchó pero dijo las palabras.

Se detuvo en la puerta y se movió para abrir la puerta. Su Jeep estaba en el camino de entrada. -"Vamos a hablar de esto en casa".

-"No hay nada de que hablar. Me tengo que quedar aquí contigo. Hanare me explicó lo que te pasaría si me voy. Ya no me gustas, Sasuke. Ni siquiera quiero que me toques o que me hables. "

Sasuke palideció poco pálido, abrió la puerta del Jeep y la depositó suavemente en el asiento del copiloto, le puso el cinturón y cerró la puerta. Ella no le miró y él no habló mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su casa. El Mustang de Naruto ya no estaba. Sasuke aparcó en la entrada y luego la sacó del coche. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba sus llaves cuando abrió la puerta principal. Él debió haberlas sacado de su bolso. La llevó a su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama. Le vio salir y escucho el portazo de la puerta principal. En cuestión de segundos estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Él la miró desde la puerta.

-"No vuelvas hacer algo como eso otra vez. No me puedo creer que escaparas por la ventana del baño. "

-"No me digas qué tengo hacer."

-"Maldita sea, nena. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Si hubiera sabido que ibas a flipar esta manera, nunca habría traído a Naruto aquí. "

-"¡Fuera de mi habitación!."

-"Te deseo." Hizo una pausa. -"Te necesito. Han pasado horas ".

-"Vete a follar a Naruto." Ella se bajó de la cama y se tambaleó mientras se dirigía a su cuarto de baño.

-"Voy a ducharme esta vez."

-"Yo no jodo con hombres", gruñó detrás de ella.

Se quedó inmóvil y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.- "Yo tampoco."

Ella entró en el cuarto de baño y trató de cerrar la puerta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rota. La cerradura, el picaporte y el marco de la puerta estaban rotos. Vio el agujero en la puerta al lado del picaporte. Sasuke, obviamente, había dado una patada en la puerta. Abrió el agua de la ducha.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua. Le ayudó a despejarse un poco, pero no mucho. Ella realmente no bebía con frecuencia. Se tomó su tiempo. Al principio tuvo miedo de que Sasuke entrara en el baño, pero no lo hizo. Ella no había cogido ropa limpia, así que envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y entró en su habitación.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, mirándola en silencio. Tenia los ojos totalmente negros. Ella vio la expresión de su rostro cuando lentamente ,con la mirada, recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que él la deseaba. Vaciló y luego se dirigió a su mesita de noche. Ella la abrió y le lanzó un condón. Se acercó a la cómoda y cogió la crema de manos. Ella le lanzó una mirada y luego dejó caer la toalla. Le tiró la crema al pecho.

-"Puedes follarme, Sasuke. Eso es lo que quieres de mí ¿verdad?. " Ella se acerco a la silla que tenia en un rincón, se agarro al respaldar y se inclinó hacia delante. Ella le miró por encima del hombro. -"Ponte el condón, lubricante y úsame ".

Sasuke gruñó. Se puso el condón, agarró la loción y la untó en el condón. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Sakura giró la cabeza hacia el frente y cerró los ojos. Ella se tensó y luego se obligó a relajarse. Esperaba que no le hiciera daño, pero sabia que podría hacérselo si él quisiera. Podía sentirlo a centímetros de ella.

-"Nena", gruñó.

-"Sólo hazlo y acabemos con esto".

-"No voy a follarte de esta manera. Tú no me deseas y no estás lista ".

Sakura tragó saliva y luchó contra las lágrimas, negándose a mirarlo. -"Hazlo, Sasuke. Necesito que me jodan así sigue adelante con esto. Obviamente, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que deseo. Estoy aquí, inclinada y te digo que me folles. "

Sasuke gruñó y la agarro, con ambas manos, bruscamente de las cadera. Sakura se puso tensa, pero Sasuke no la penetró como ella pensó que haría. En su lugar, la apartó de la silla y gritó cuando él la tiró sobre la cama. Ella se quedó mirando en estado de shock a Sasuke mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

-"Abre las piernas", gruñó.

Ella vio su intención. Quería lamerla para excitarla. Ella se apartó de él y se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas.- "No quiero tu cara entre mis muslos otra vez. Sólo jodeme , Sasuke. Ahora tengo muy claro cual es mi lugar en tu vida. Tú te aseguraste de eso. "

-"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró.- "Si no vas a follarme entonces sal de mi cuarto."

Sasuke gruñó y se puso de rodillas detrás de ella. Con una mano agarró su polla y con la otra mano agarró su cadera.

-"¿De verdad quieres esto, nena? ¿Sin juegos previos? "

Ella volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No. No lo queria. Ella quería que él la amara. Quería que la idea de alguien tocándola le pusiera furioso. Ella quería que él nunca …

La penetró lentamente. Todo pensamiento salió de su cabeza. Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza. Ella debería odiar la sensación de Sasuke penetrándola por la espalda, pero no lo hizo. Luchó contra el impulso de gemir. Él introdujo su polla en ella lentamente y se detuvo. Envolvió una mano alrededor de su cintura, deslizó la otra entre sus piernas y froto su clítoris.

-"Puedo hacer que me desees", le gruñó a ella.

-"Te odio", susurró.

Sasuke movió los dedos más rápido contra su clítoris y Sakura no pudo evitar gemir o moverse contra su mano. Sasuke gimió detrás de ella y comenzó a empujar lentamente su polla, dentro y fuera de su coño. Ella tardo un par de minutos en correrse duro. Ella gritó, pero se negó a decir su nombre.

Sasuke aparto la mano de su coño y la agarró de las caderas. Golpeó las caderas contra su culo rápido y duro mientras sus músculos interiores todavía se apretaban por los espasmos de su clímax. Él no duró mucho tiempo. Él sacudió y gimió en voz alta mientras vaciaba su semilla en el condón.

Sakura trató de apartarse de él, pero Sasuke se negó a liberar sus caderas.- "Siento haberte molestado."

-"Déjame ir, Sasuke. Fuera de mi habitación y no vuelvas por aquí hasta que me vuelvas a necesitar."

-"Te gusta dormir conmigo." Él se retiró de su cuerpo y le soltó las caderas.

Sakura se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y se tambaleó hacia el cuarto de baño.- "Eso fue antes de que supiera lo que realmente sientes por mí. Voy a ducharme. Me siento sucia ".

Apenas había abierto el agua cuando escucho un aullido de rabia proveniente de su dormitorio y como algo pesado se estrellaba contra algo. Con un poco de miedo, abrió la puerta. La mesita de noche estaba al otro lado de la habitación, en pedazos y la pared dañada. Sasuke no estaba en su dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta, cerró de nuevo la puerta del baño y entro en la ducha. Las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro y ni siquiera se molestó en secarlas. Tal vez... sus palabras le habían herido tanto como las de él le habían herido a ella.

...

Hola lectores, hasta aca dejo los capis... que os parecio?

Solo actualizo los sabados... ahora solo fue una execcion.

un beso

#evelin18


	20. C19 * Hazme olvidar

**Hola lectoras... los capis que os prometi...un poco tarde. pero aca estan... espero les guste.**

.

.

.

.

-"Tenemos que hablar".

Sakura ignoró a Sasuke y echó un vistazo a su reloj .- "Tuvimos sexo hace una hora. No tenemos nada de lo que hablar hasta dentro de una hora más. "

Ella pasó alrededor de su cuerpo grande y se dirigió a la cocina. Durante dos días se había negado a hablar con él, excepto en las cosas inevitables. Ella había dejado de luchar para mantenerse fría en el dormitorio. Sasuke era más fuerte y más grande. Fácilmente la inmovilizaba y la tocaba para excitarla. Le gustaba enterrar la cara entre sus muslos, pero ella no quería hablar con él y justo después del sexo, ella se duchaba y se negaba a que él permaneciera en la habitación.

-"Maldita sea, Sakura. No podemos seguir así ".

Ella se encogió de hombros y abrió la nevera. -"Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo."

-"Estás siendo infantil, maldita sea."

Apretó los dientes y luego sacó un envase de pollo preparado y una ensalada César de la nevera. Ella ignoró su insultante observación, porque no quería pelear con él. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con su almuerzo. Se levantó, se dirigió de nuevo a la nevera y cogió una lata de refresco, un tenedor y luego se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-"Sakura, maldita sea, no podemos vivir de esta manera."

Se tragó su bocado.- "¿Estás en el calor del apareamiento de nuevo?"

-"Todavía no."

-"Entonces esto es lo que es, ya me dejaste bastante claro que estamos atrapados juntos".

Se sentó a la mesa frente a ella y la miró.- "¿Alguna vez me vas a perdonar por haberte sugerido que Naruto estuviera con nosotros en el dormitorio?"

Tomó un sorbo de su refresco. -"Dijiste de hacer un trío. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre un trío y el voyerismo. Ibas a dejar que ese idiota me jodiera. No, no te voy a perdonar. "

-"Yo nunca pensé que fueras una mojigata".

Ella lo miró entonces.- "Nunca pensé que fueras un completo idiota con la inteligencia de un nabo o que fueras demasiado denso para entender porque estoy tan malditamente molesta y enojada contigo."

-"Entonces explicámelo más despacio ya que soy tan malditamente estúpido", gruñó.

-"Pensé que ya lo habías entendido."

-"No lo entiendo".

-"¿Hay alguna mujer en tu vida que te importe lo suficiente como para sentirte protector con ella? ¿Tal vez una hermana o una madre?"

Él parpadeó.- "Sí. Una de las familias que me cuido de pequeño tiene cuatro hijas. Son como hermanas para mí. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Bien. Ahora imagina que a una de ellas un desgraciado le dice que quiere que su amigo la joda también. Piensa largo y tendido sobre ello. ¿Te sentirías feliz ? ¿Es eso lo que quieres para tu hermana? "

Ella vio como sus ojos se oscurecían.- "Eso es totalmente diferente".

-"¿En serio? ¿Por qué? "

-"Mataría a cualquier idiota que la tocara y no se acoplara a ella. Un compañero nunca dejaría que otro macho toque a su mujer. "Él le frunció el ceño.- "Nosotros no estamos acoplados".

Ella suspiró. -"Nunca lo entenderás por mucho que trate de explicártelo ".

Ella siguió comiendo, sentía que él la estaba observando, pero no levantó la vista. Cuando terminó de comer tiró los envases vacíos a la basura y se giró para salir de la cocina.

-"Echo de menos verte sonreír y escucharte reír", dijo en voz baja. -"Echo de menos como era entre nosotros antes."

Ella se detuvo en el arco de la sala de estar. Sasuke sabía cómo llegar a ella. Ella respiró hondo y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me has hecho daño, Sasuke. ¿Se supone que debo olvidarme eso y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? "

-"Deseo que lo hagas. Quiero dormir en tu cama otra vez y no quiero tener que sentirme como si te estuviera forzando cada vez que te toco. "

-"¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que termine la temporada de apareamiento?"

-"Alrededor de una semana más, pero es difícil decirlo exactamente. Tiene que ver con que sea verano y ... demonios, no puedo explicarlo. Tenemos alrededor de una semana antes de que termine."

Y ella quería que todo volviera a estar bien entre ellos, como lo fue antes de que trajera a Naruto, pero esta vez, no mantendría la esperanza de que él se enamorara de ella. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él.

-"Si alguna vez vuelves a sugerirme que otro hombre me toque, no me importara si te vuelves loco y te tienen que matar. Me marchare, Sasuke. Me marchare y no volverás a verme¿Entiendes? "

-"Perfectamente".

Se detuvo frente a él y le tendió la mano. Él le tomó la mano y se levantó. Ella lo llevó a su habitación y le soltó la mano. Se lamió los labios y lo miró mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-"Tenemos una semana. Vamos a sacar el máximo provecho de ella. Eso sí, no se te ocurra intentar esa mierda de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? No soy una perra a la que puedas pasar a uno de tus amigos. "

-"No fue así". La miró furioso. -"Temo que voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea."

-"¿Y realmente crees que otro tipo me mantendrá a salvo?"

-"Sí", gruñó.- "Eso me recordaría que no eres mía y no te morderé. El deseo de morderte es demasiado fuerte y Naruto podría protegerte, así que sí, dejaría que te jodiera si eso significa que estás a salvo de mí. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerse a salvo. "

Eso la sorprendió. Quería preguntarle si la idea de acoplarse a ella era realmente tan malo para él, pero se mordió la lengua. Ella sabía que tenía cicatrices emocionales por culpa de Mikoto, la mujer de su padre, la cual le había rechazado por ser mitad humano. Lo mismo le había sucedido a sus propios padres, el acoplamiento de un ser humano y un lobo, era rechazado por la manada y Sasuke quería y necesitaba ser aceptado por ellos.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijamente. -"Yo quiero que estés conmigo sin pelear. Necesito que realmente me desees, nena. "

Ella se quitó la ropa.- " Te deseo el problema es que no me necesitas. "

Él ladeó la cabeza.- "¿Por qué dices eso? Te necesito ".

-"Si. Me necesitas durante la próxima semana, después ya no me necesitaras más. Pero yo a ti si te necesitare, maldita sea. Yo estoy ... ", suspiró.- " Me gustas mucho, Sasuke."

Una emoción parpadeó sobre su rostro, pero se desvaneció rápidamente .- "No podemos acoplarnos, nena."

-"Eso es lo que me has dicho."

Se desnudaron. El cuerpo de Sakura reacciono rápidamente al ver su cuerpo musculoso, sexy. Él era perfecto, era Sasuke y ella lo amaba a pesar de que odiaba hacerlo. No podía dejar de preocuparse por él, aunque él nunca sentiría lo mismo por ella. Ella retrocedió y se subió a la cama. Se estiró desnuda sobre su espalda y levantó los brazos hacia él.

-"hazme tuya"

Sasuke gruñó, sus ojos se volvieron negros y se subió a la cama. Sakura abrió las piernas de par en par para él. Ella quería que él la tocara. Ella quería sus manos y su boca en cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella quería tocarlo. Sasuke se tumbo encima de ella y Sakura acaricio su pecho y sus hombros. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella levantó la cabeza.

-"Dame un beso. Haz que me olvide de todo. "

Sasuke bajó su boca y tomó posesión de la de ella. Le encantó la forma en que la besó. Nadie le dio un beso como él lo hizo, poseyendo y dominando su boca. Su lengua se movía contra la de ella de la misma manera que él se movia dentro de su coño. Ella gimió y se agarró a él. Ella sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Podía sentirlo. Ella rompió el beso.

-"Dame todo lo que tienes, Sasuke. No me vas a romper. Te lo prometo. "

Él gruñó una maldición y luego rodó, por lo que ella quedó encima de él. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y bajó la cabeza. Ella chupó uno de sus pezones en la boca. Él gimió y ella atrapó el pezón entre los dientes.

-"No",le advirtió.- "Me estoy aferrando a mi fino control. No me muerdas. "

Mantuvo los dientes en su pezón y levantó los ojos para mirar a los suyos. Ella le mordisqueó un poco más duro. Él gruñó, le mostró los dientes afilados y luego la rodó de nuevo. En un instante, se encontró atrapada bajo Sasuke. Ella gritó de placer cuando él la penetro profundamente con su polla y sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Te voy a follar rápido, nena. Duro. Te he extrañado mucho. He querido que me desearas de nuevo tanto que ahora no puedo controlarme."

-"Por favor".

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Sasuke enterró frenéticamente la polla dentro y fuera de su coño. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz alta. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para facilitarle el acceso y clavó las uñas en sus musculosos brazos mientras se agarraba a él. Sasuke cambió de postura y la folló en un nuevo ángulo que le provoco mucho más de placer. Cuanto más rápido se movía en su interior, mejor se sentía. Cuando Sasuke arqueó la espalda y bajó la cabeza para capturar su pezón duro en su boca. Ella se corrió, gritando su nombre. Sasuke explotó dentro de ella y gruñó. Con cada chorro de su liberación, él chupaba con más fuerza su pezón y alargaba su propio clímax. En el último espasmo de su liberación, ella sintió un dolor en el pezón, pero después se relajó debajo de él. Sasuke soltó su pecho y se desplomó encima de ella, pero apoyo parte de su peso en sus brazos para que ella pudiera respirar. Los dos jadeaban. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Le acaricio la espalda y se detuvo cuando sintió el pelo en ella.

-"¿Estás bien?"

El cuerpo entero de Sasuke se puso rígido. El resplandor del buen sexo se destruyó repentinamente cuando Sasuke gruñó y comenzó a maldecir violentamente.

-"Mierda. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. ¡Mierda! "

Él se apartó de ella en el mismo instante en el que sacó su todavía dura polla de su cuerpo. Él se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar como un loco por la habitación. Ella levantó la cabeza, aturdida y horrorizada cuando Sasuke dio un puñetazo en la pared e hizo un agujero en el yeso. Se sentó y miró fijamente al hombre que, evidentemente, había perdido el juicio. -"¿Sasuke?"

Se volvió y vio la rabia que ardía en sus ojos negros. Ella se echó hacia atrás aterrorizada. Le había cambiado un poco el rostro, tenia los dientes alargados y se veía...peligroso. Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y literalmente rugió de rabia. Sakura aterrorizada, saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de su habitación a la otra habitación. Cerró con llave la puerta del dormitorio. Ella no sabía que le pasaba a Sasuke, pero la había asustado. La mirada en sus ojos cuando le había rugió, era fría y llena de furia. Ella escucho como destrozaba su dormitorio, se abrazó a su pecho, temblando y se preguntó qué demonios le había pasado. Sintió algo húmedo y caliente debajo de su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y vio la sangre en su pecho. Se quedó en estado de shock al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Tenia la marca de tres dientes en el pecho y le dolía. Las rodillas le temblaron y se sentó en el suelo. Cerró los los ojos. Ahora lo comprendía.

-"Oh Dios", susurró.


	21. C20 * Se fue

...

Sasuke la había mordido y no había usado un condón. Sasuke había perdido el control como él se temía que lo haría y ahora estaba furioso porque había hecho lo que se juró que nunca haría. Se había acoplado a una humana. Le había mordido y se había acoplado con ella. Su pecho seguía sangrando. Sintió como le caía una gota de sangre en el muslo y ella la miró. Escucho rugir a Sasuke de rabia y como algo de cristal se rompía. Sakura se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró el mordisco en su pecho. Abrió el grifo del agua y cerro la puerta.Sasuke iba a odiarla.

Ella se apretó el pecho para que la herida sangrara. Se lavó la mama con agua y jabón, ignorando el dolor. Tal vez no la había mordido lo bastante duro y tal vez la sangre expulsara toda la saliva. Ya no podía hacer nada más y lo sabía. Cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en una toalla. La casa estaba en silencio, se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió y corrió hacia la cocina. Ella agarro la botella de vodka de la nevera y se acercó al fregadero. Se abrió la toalla y roció la bebida sobre la herida de su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando el alcohol hizo que le ardiera la herida.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de Hanare. Miró hacia el pasillo y vio que la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada todavía, pero la casa estaba en silencio. ¿Se había ido?¿ Estaba todavía en su habitación?Tenía demasiado miedo de arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

-"Hey," se rió entre dientes Hanare.- "¿Cómo te va la vida?"

-"Escúchame", dijo Sakura suavemente.- "No te asustes pero si el tío Kakashi está ahí, necesito que te alejes de él. Estoy en problemas. "

-"Espera, Henki. Déjame que salga fuera para que podamos tener un poco de intimidad. Kakashi está reunido con parte de la manada. "

Henki era el hermano de Hanare. Con el corazón desbocado y los ojos fijos en la puerta del dormitorio, esperó a que Hanare saliera de la casa para que no le escuchara su tío Kakashi. Sakura trató de calmarse, pero su corazón latía con fuerza.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Suenas como si quisieras llorar ".

-"No te asustes. ¿Me lo prometes? "

-"Mierda. ¿Qué tan malo es ? "

-"Sasuke accidentalmente me mordió durante el sexo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Hice que la herida sangrara para eliminar la saliva y la limpié con jabón y me eche alcohol. "

Silencio. Escucho un golpe al otro lado del golpe de teléfono y una maldición en voz baja.

-"Lo siento. Se me cayó el teléfono. Mierda. Oh, mierda. ¡Mierda! "

-"Lo sé. Sasuke está ... molesto. "

-"Molesto", susurró Hanare.- "¿Él está molesto? ¿Cómo diablos te mordió accidentalmente? "

-"Yo ... mierda. Me mordió en el pecho cuando se corrió. "

-"¿Por qué demonios no mantuvo la boca alejada de tu cuerpo cuando se vino?" Hanare gruño en voz baja. -"Ya es lo suficientemente mayorcito para saberlo. No es un maldito cachorro nuevo en el sexo y !Joder! ¿Estás segura que fue accidental? "

-"Fue un accidente. Confía en mí. "

Hanare respiró hondo.- "Esta bien. No te mordió profundo, ¿verdad?. Es sólo un rasguño ¿verdad? El condón no se rompió ¿verdad?. El acoplamiento no sucederá si el esperma y la saliva no se mezclan".

Sakura miró su pecho. Seguía sangrando. Ella usó la toalla para limpiar la sangre. -"Uh ... es más que un rasguño. No estábamos usando un condón y él cambió parcialmente ".

Silencio. El grito de Hanare ,después de largos segundos de silencio, casi hizo que se le cayera el teléfono. Hanare gritó en alta voz y Sakura escucho como algo de cristal se hacia añicos. Después escucho el jadeo de Hanare por el teléfono.

-"¿Hanare? Cálmate. ¿Que acabas de romper? "

-"Lance una silla contra la maldita puerta corredera de cristal", dijo Hanare suavemente.- "Mierda. Perdí los estribos. Aquí viene Kakashi y Fugaku y algunos de los chicos para ver si estoy bien. "

-"No te atrevas a decírselo," declaró Sakura. -"Por favor"

-"Tengo que colgar. Estaré allí pronto. No se lo diré, pero Kakashi lo descubrirá al segundo que huela que estás acoplada. "Hanare colgó.

Sakura colgó el teléfono, cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza. Las palabras de Hanare resonaban en su cabeza.Estaba acoplada y estaba tan jodida.

Media hora más tarde Sakura finalmente se armó de valor y se dirigió a su habitación. El silencio era inquietante. Había visto que el Jeep de Sasuke todavía estaba aparcado en la entrada, por lo que aún estaba en su habitación. Empezó a temer que se hubiera hecho daño cuando destrozó su dormitorio. El miedo y la preocupación por su bienestar le hicieron finalmente moverse por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se quedó en estado de shock al ver la devastación que había creado.

Su aparador estaba echo pedazos y su ropa tirada por toda la habitación. Su cama, el colchón y el somier destrozados, por lo que parecían cuchillos pero sabía que Sasuke lo había hecho con sus garras. Su otra mesita de noche también estaba destrozada. Las paredes estaban llenas de agujeros. El ventilador del techo estaba colgando por los cables y las aspas estaban rotas. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que le iba a costar una fortuna arreglar la habitación. Tragó saliva y entró, Sasuke no estaba. Se acercó a uno de los postes de la cama, en el suelo había un cajón de la cómoda con su ropa. La lámpara estaba rota en el suelo. Ella entró en el cuarto de baño y vio que no lo había destrozado. La ventana del baño estaba abierta y Sasuke no estaba allí. Ella se volvió y estudió cuidadosamente su habitación de nuevo, todavía estaba horrorizada por lo que Sasuke había hecho Su mirada aturdida volvió al ventilador de techo. Se preguntó si los cables rotos podrían causar un incendio. Se secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Sasuke se había ido y había destruido su dormitorio. Mientras recogía la ropa del suelo, silenciosamente se preguntó si la habría lastimado si no hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación. Se quedó mirando el colchón destrozado y luchó contra las lágrimas.Llorar no arreglaría este lío.

Descubrió que no había tocado su armario. Tenia dentro las maletas así que se acerco a él con mucho cuidado de no cortarse los pies. Ella recogió la ropa que pudo de los cajones rotos, la ropa del armario y se aseguró de que el interruptor del ventilador del techo estuviera apagado. Arrastró las maletas y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Dejó las maletas en el pasillo. No quería volver a su habitación, pero sabía que tendría que entrar para recoger las cosas del baño. Se quedaría en la habitación de invitados, por ahora.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?Su Jeep estaba en la entrada, pero no había visto su ropa en la habitación cuando recogió la suya. Eso significaba que no había salido de su casa por la ventana del baño con cuatro patas. Él se había marchado a dos patas y vestido con su ropa.

La ira se apoderó de ella. Se había marchado por la ventana para evitarla.Cobarde. Se había vuelto loco después de morderla y se había largado sin molestarse en ver cómo estaba. Ella luchó contra el dolor y la rabia que brotó en su interior. El timbre de la puerta sonó.¿Era él ?Se preguntó si él estaría lo suficiente calmado ahora para hablar o si tal vez regresaba para recoger las llaves de su Jeep. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y respiró hondo. Ella enderezó los hombros, abrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta para hacerle frente a cualquier estado de ánimo de Sasuke.

Hanare estaba pálida y las lágrimas aguaban sus ojos marrones oscuros.- "No le dije a tu tío nada de lo que pasó aquí. Le dije que me pelee con mi hermano por lo que piensa que salí a dar un paseo para calmarme. "Hanare entró en la puerta, agarró Sakura,la atrajo a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. -"¿Estás bien?"

Sakura envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y negó con la cabeza. -"No."

-"Mi pobre bebé. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Quiero hablar con él. Él sabía que no debía tocarte sin condones. Fue una estupidez. Sé que no entiendes mucho de esto, pero maldita sea, fue estúpido dejarlo follarte sin condón. Cuanto más fuerte es el olor de ellos y del sexo, más fuerte es el impulso de aparearse. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Yo-"

-"Se ha ido" la cortó Sakura.

Hanare la apartó y le frunció el ceño. -"Su Jeep está en la entrada así que no me mientas. Debe darle una explicación a tu familia y que se alegre de dármela a mi y no a Kakashi"

-"No te miento. Él estaba molesto. "Eso era decir poco. -"Él se ha ido y no sé a dónde fue. No sé cuándo va a volver. Él no quiere mirarme a la cara, supongo. Las llaves del Jeep están aquí, pero él no. "

La rabia inundó la cara de Hanare.- "¿Él se apareó contigo y se fue? Lo sabía. Lo hizo a propósito y ahora se siente culpable por lo que no quiere hacerte frente hasta que te calmes. Malditos hombres. Siempre me aterroriza que tu tío me haga esa mierda a mí. Lleva veinte malditos años queriendo aparearse conmigo. Estaba segura de que Sasuke era honorable. Lo siento, pero lo hizo a propósito, cariño. "

-"Él no lo hizo a propósito."

Hanare le frunció el ceño.- "Confía en mí. Esto ha sido intencional. Se fue porque quiere darte tiempo para que te calmes."

Sakura agarró el brazo de Hanare y la arrastró por el pasillo. Ella abrió la puerta del dormitorio y observó el shock en el rostro de Hanare cuando vio el estado de la habitación.

-"No fue a propósito. Estaba muy molesto por haberme mordido accidentalmente. No me está evitando porque sienta culpabilidad. Creo que se fue para no matarme. No puede acoplarse a mí si estoy muerta, ¿verdad? "

Hanare se había puesto blanca como la sábana que estaba mirando. -"Vamonos"

-"No voy a ninguna parte. Esta es mi casa. Él se calmará y volverá. Me necesitara durante unos días más y tengo las llaves del Jeep y su ropa está en la habitación de invitados. Yo no creo que esté realmente en peligro. Soltó su ira en la habitación, pero a mi no me hizo daño".

-"¿Estás mirando la misma habitación que yo? Él la ha destrozado. "

-"A mi no me hizo daño y yo estaba aquí cuando todo empezó."

-"Oh, Sakura", dijo Hanare suavemente.

Ella casi se estremeció ante la mirada de lástima que Hanare estaba dirigiéndole. Enderezó los hombros.

-"Tiene que haber una manera de evitar que nos acoplemos".

Hanare negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba.- "Cuando esto ocurre, la pareja trata de llevarse lo mejor posible. Cuando te marcó, llevabas su olor, pero era débil. Se habría desvanecido después de un corto período de tiempo. Ahora ... ¡Demonios!, Sakura, vas a oler como él. Será muy fuerte y no se desvanecerá. En este momento, aunque no tuviera la intención de acoplarte, el olor de tu cuerpo está cambiando. Olerás a él y tendrá que aceptarlo porque no tendrá otra elección. Su cuerpo, su animal, te conocen y una vez que te huela, sus instintos se harán cargo. "

-"Quiere la aceptación de la manada. Tú me hablaste de su infancia. Está empeñado en tener como pareja a una mujer-lobo. Mira lo que les paso a mis padres, tuvieron que marcharse al mundo humano. Sasuke tuvo una infancia infernal y ahora le discriminaran por tener una compañera humana. "

-"Es el hijo de Fugaku y tu él ya no es el cachorro que era cuando tu madre se casó con tu padre. Los dos tenéis parientes poderosos. La manada no se atreverá a tratarte mal, a pesar de que seas hija de una pareja mixta. Tu compañero lleva la sangre del alfa. Pocos serán lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ofenderle, Sakura. Tu hombre les daría una patada en el culo. Estaréis bien porque vuestros hijos serán cambia-formas. Vuestros niños llevaran los genes del más fuerte. La mayoría de las razas mixtas son despreciadas porque sus hijos no pueden cambiar ". Hizo una pausa.- "Además, es más aceptable para los hombres lobo tomar a una compañera humana. Tus padres lo tuvieron más difícil porque tu padre era humano y nadie creía que un ser humano pudiera proteger a su compañera de los otros machos de la manada. "

-"Sasuke está tan molesto, Hanare. ¿Qué voy a hacer? "

-"Tú eres su compañera ahora, nena. Llama a tu trabajo y dejalo. Contrata a una empresa de mudanzas para que traiga tus cosas aquí. Nos guste o no, tienes que quedarte en la ciudad. Tu vida ahora está aquí con él. " Hanare se relajo visiblemente y sonrió de repente.- "Vivirás aquí y te pondré ver más a menudo. Tu tío no matara a Sasuke porque Fugaku no le dejara. Él estará enojado, pero tendrá que aceptar que estás acoplada a un macho de la manada. "

-"¿Cómo diablos puedo esperar que el tío Kakashi lo acepte cuando Sasuke no lo hace? Él me odiara y eso me molesta, Hanare. Dios, esto es horrible. "

-"Lo sé, cariño. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo hasta ... bueno, hasta que tu compañero se enfríe y vaya a buscarte?. Lo hará pronto. Todavía está en celo y ahora te necesita más que nunca. Él tendrá que aceptarlo quiera o no "

Sakura negó con la cabeza. -"Voy a esperarle aquí. Supongo que debería empezar a limpiar este desastre. Me dará algo que hacer hasta que vuelva. "

-"Yo no creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Y si vuelve y quiere echar a perder el resto de tu casa? "

Ella le frunció el ceño.- "Gracias por haber venido porque me estaba volviendo loca. Todavía lo estoy, pero ahora tengo una idea más clara de todo. Sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar de esto. "

La ira apretó la cara de Hanare de nuevo.- "Tu compañero debería haber estado aquí para apoyarte.

Eres humana. Todo esto es muy confuso y aterrador para ti. Alguien debería patearle el culo a Sasuke. "

-"Confía en mí. Él mismo estará pateandose el culo por lo que pasó aquí. Vete a casa. Por favor, no se lo cuentes todavía al tío Kakashi. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tuve suerte y no me acopló. "

-"No lo creo, nena." Hanare la abrazó y salió por la puerta.

Suspirando, Sakura se puso los zapatos y cogió las bolsas de basura de la cocina. Ella entró en su dormitorio y miró con tristeza el desastre es su habitación. Ella se encogió. No necesitaba bolsas de basura. Necesitaba una excavadora y grandes contenedores de basura. Y también unos pocos hombres musculosos para que sacaran los muebles rotos.


	22. C21 * Sasuke, Te necesita

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura se duchó. Había organizado un poco el lío, pero todavía necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a sacar los muebles rotos del dormitorio. Prefirió no pensar en las paredes y en los daños eléctricos. Sasuke no había regresado. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas.

Se obligó a comer mientras miraba el reloj. Empezó a preocuparse cuando pasaron seis horas. Sasuke estaba en celo, enojado y probablemente confundido. Se puso los zapatos, cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Vaciló y luego agarró las llaves de su Jeep.

Si él no venia a ella, entonces ella trataría de encontrarle. El corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba nerviosa como el infierno, pero le amaba. Él estaría sufriendo por todas las horas que llevaba sin tener sexo y tenían que hablar. Ella enderezó los hombros, abrió la puerta y salió al aire fresco de la noche.

Él volvería con ella a casa o al menos eso esperaba. Arrancó el motor del Jeep, se incorporo a la calzada y se dirigió al bar. Aparcó en la parte de atrás y rezo para que la puerta de atrás no estuviera cerrada. La idea de caminar a través de un bar lleno de lobos era algo a lo que no quería enfrentarse. Vaciló, agarro el picaporte y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que giraba fácilmente. No se topó con nadie mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Sasuke. Nadie la detuvo o salió de alguna de las habitaciones de atrás mientras las subía. En la parte superior había sólo una puerta. Vaciló y luego trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Ella tenía las llaves de Sasuke así que probo cada una hasta que encontró la llave correcta, la insertó y giró el picaporte. Las luces estaban encendidas. Al otro lado de la puerta había una gran sala de estar y a la izquierda había una cocina moderna. Ella entró, supuso que si las luces estaban encendidas era porque Sasuke estaba aquí. Ella cerró la puerta y escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo. Su mirada se quedó en la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia ella. Ella vaciló en la puerta del baño, el agua de la ducha estaba abierta y por la apertura pudo ver el inodoro. Ella volvió a respirar profundamente y luego abrió la puerta.

-"¿Sasuke?"

La puerta de la ducha era transparente y sólo le llevó un instante darse cuenta que la persona que estaba en la ducha no era Sasuke, sino una mujer alta y delgada con el pelo rojo. La mujer se movió, abrió la puerta de cristal, cogió una toalla del estante y le frunció el ceño a Sakura mientras la envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo, cerró el agua con la mano libre. La ira fue instantánea en el rostro de la mujer.

-"¿Quién diablos eres tu?"

Sakura estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar. Había una mujer, desnuda, en la ducha de Sasuke. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás con gran dolor. La mujer gruñó y salió de la ducha.

-"Te pregunté quién demonios eres y por qué estás en el apartamento de mi novio. Él llegara en cualquier momento y quiero una explicación. "

Sakura retrocedió.

-"¿Conoces a Sasuke?" la mujer avanzó, mirándola enfurecida. -"Soy Karin, su novia. Te he preguntado quién demonios eres y quiero una respuesta ahora mismo. "

-"Soy Sakura," dijo finalmente.- "Soy la sobrina de Kakashi ".

Eso detuvo a la pelirroja. La mujer frunció el ceño.- "Oh. ¿Necesitan a Sasuke para algo? Él debe estar al llegar. Él me llamó hace una hora y me dijo que trajera mi culo aquí, así que acaba de llegar. Creo que él tenía que ocuparse de algo abajo."

La mujer se volvió, caminó hacia el lavabo del baño y se miró en el espejo. -"Siento que me pillaras en la ducha, pero quería estar limpia para mi Sasuke. Estuve de guardia y tuve que detener algunas peleas. Pensé que no le gustaría oler a otros hombres en mí ". Ella miró a Sakura por encima del hombro mientras abría el cajón del mueble del lavabo y cogió un cepillo para peinarse el pelo mojado. -"Ya sabes que los hombres odian ese olor cuando nos están jodiendo."

Sakura giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella tenia que salir pitando de allí antes de que regresara Sasuke. Había llamado a una hembra-lobo para estar con ella. Por eso no había vuelto con ella. Iba a estar con esa pelirroja en lugar de volver a casa. El dolor de su traición le golpeó con fuerza.

-"¿A dónde vas?" gritó Karin.

Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, dejo la puerta del apartamento abierta detrás de ella. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de atrás y casi la había alcanzado cuando se abrió la puerta de atrás. Los sonidos fuertes del bar le hicieron girar la cabeza y vio a Sasuke junto a la puerta.

-"No sé cómo se lo va a tomar y realmente no me importa. No teníamos nada serio. "Sasuke dijo las palabras en voz alta, obviamente estaba hablando con alguien en el bar, mientras daba otro paso atrás.- "Si ella tiene algún problema con eso y no me deja tranquilo, entonces verá que estoy dispuesto a matarla si se trata de reclamarme." Se dio la vuelta en ese momento y sus ojos se quedaron sobre Sakura.-"¿Sakura?"

Luchó contra las lágrimas.- "Vine a buscarte pensando que tal vez me necesitarías".

Él se limitó a mirarla, a veinte metros de distancia y no dijo una palabra.

-"Veo que no es así. Tu novia está desnuda y te espera arriba. No tendrás que matarme porque no me verás otra vez."Se dio la vuelta, empujo la puerta trasera y corrió.

-"Sakura" Sasuke rugió.

Estaba temblando cuando llegó al Jeep. Escucho un golpe fuerte y ella giró la cabeza, vio como Sasuke salia por la puerta trasera. Había golpeado la puerta con tanta fuerza que literalmente la había sacado de las bisagras. Vio la rabia en su rostro e instantáneamente sintió terror. Metió la llave en el encendido del motor.

-"Sakura", rugió él de nuevo y corrió hacia ella, con el aspecto de un gran macho enfurecido.

Giró la llave en el contacto, el motor se encendió y piso a fondo el acelerador. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando el jeep avanzo hacia adelante y su espalda se estrello contra el asiento. Ella tuvo que girar el volante rápido para no estrellarse contra la pared y escucho un gruñido. Echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor mientras enderezaba el volante y pisó con más fuerza el acelerador.

Para su sorpresa vio a Sasuke corriendo tras ella. Ella se sorprendió cuando le vio corriendo por la calle. Pudo ver que había cambiado parcialmente, tenia el hocico largo y los dientes afilados. El Jeep se aceleró y ella apartó la atención del espejo para mirar a la carretera. En cuestión de segundos miró atrás, pero Sasuke había desaparecido. Giró la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro y vio una figura corriendo por una calle lateral, moviéndose rápidamente. Comprendió que iba a tratar de atraparla en su casa. Sabía que aunque corriera sobre sus dos piernas, podía correr rápido y por kilómetros. Ella no se detuvo y tomo la dirección opuesta a su casa. Tenía su bolso. Las lágrimas casi la cegaron por lo que las parpadeo rápidamente. Sasuke dijo que la mataría.

Aparcó el Jeep de Sasuke en el aeropuerto y se quedó allí temblando y secándose las lágrimas. Había llamado a su novia por teléfono, para tratar de pasar con ella el calor de acoplamiento y le había oído decir que la mataría si trataba de reclamarle.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de miedo cuando sonó su móvil. El teléfono sonó cinco veces antes de que saltara el contestador de voz. Tenía que salir de la ciudad, tenía que asegurarse de que no la encontraba. Ella estaba en grave peligro si él estaba dispuesto a matarla, quitó las llaves del contacto, las metió bajo el asiento del conductor y cogió su bolso. Una mirada en el espejo retrovisor le mostró que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, obviamente, de llorar, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Salió del Jeep y cuidadosamente bajo el cierre de la puerta. Algunas personas se quedaron mirándola cuando entro en el pequeño aeropuerto, pero ella no les hizo caso. Su teléfono la sobresaltó cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo. Ella lo agarró y miró el número. Vaciló y luego lo abrió.

-"Hola"

-"Estoy muy preocupada para dormir", dijo Hanare suavemente.- "¿Qué pasó cuando llegó a casa?"

Sakura se movió en cola del mostrador cuando la persona de delante de ella lo hizo. -"Él no vino a casa", admitió.

-"Maldita sea, él es terco, pero estoy segura de que volverá pronto. ¿Por qué no respondes al teléfono de tu casa? Te llame antes. "

-"No estoy en casa. Estoy en el aeropuerto. "

-"¿Qué?" Hanare casi gritó. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Me voy".

-"Pasamos por esto, maldita sea. No puedes hacer eso, Sakura. Te dije lo que iba a suceder. Él volverá a casa y te aceptara ".

Miró a su alrededor, vio que sólo dos personas estaban frente de ella y bajo la voz. -"Él quiere matarme, Hanare. Fui al bar a buscale y le oí decírselo a alguien. Tengo que irme ".

-"Ven aquí ahora."

-"Voy a tomar el primer vuelo que salga, no me importa a dónde, pero me voy de aquí." El hombre frente a ella se movió en la cola. -"Es mi turno para comprar un billete. Dejé el Jeep de Sasuke en el aparcamiento y las llaves están bajo el asiento. Díselo mañana. Te amo y te llamaré pronto. Voy a apagar el teléfono. "Ella colgó y lo apagó, lo metió en su bolso.

Sakura miró su reloj por décima vez en unos minutos. El primer vuelo era a Nueva York y salia en veinte minutos. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la terminal casi vacía y se relajo cuando no vio a Sasuke. Realmente no esperaba que viniera a por ella ahora que sabia que se iba. No tenía motivos para matarla si ya no formaba parte de su vida. Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer de nuevo, pero las parpadeó. Se abrazó e hizo una mueca, se había olvidado del mordisco en el pecho. Miró su reloj y vio que sólo había pasado un minuto. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, le hizo levantar la cabeza. Vio que un hombre alto, de pelo largo, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro y pantalones vaqueros, se acercaba a ella. Se parecía a Sasuke, pero era diferente. La estaba mirando y se acercaba rápidamente. Ella se quedo congelada, mirándole, hasta que se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

-"¿Sakura?"

-"No," mintió, los ojos del hombre se parecían bastante a los de Sasuke por lo que supuso que era su medio-hermano.

La boca del hombre era similar a la de Sasuke y todavía se pareció más a él ,cuando le frunció el ceño. El resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

-"No puedes mentirme, puedo oler a Sasuke en ti. Levántate y ven conmigo ahora. "

Ella apretó las manos en su bolso.- "No."

Su ceño se profundizó.- "Necesito que vengas conmigo."

-"Tengo que irme."

Se miraron el uno al otro. El hombre cambió su peso. -"Sasuke te necesita".

-"No, no lo hace." le dolió decir las palabras.-"Tiene a Karin".

El respiro hondo.- "Él está gravemente herido, Sakura".

-"Le vi hace unos cuarenta minutos y estaba bien."

El gran hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido. -"Él te persiguió y le atropelló un camión. No quería decírtelo aquí, pero él está muy mal. No creo que él sobreviva y ha preguntado por ti. "

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y si no hubiera estado sentada, sabía que se habría caído al suelo.

-"¿Qué?"

El hermano de Sasuke la miró sombrío. -"Él está preguntando por ti. Tienes que venir conmigo ahora, Sakura. Levántate y vayámonos. "

No podía hacer que sus piernas se movieran cuando las lágrimas la cegaron.¿Le había atropellado un camión?

-"Él se recuperara", dijo esperanzada. -"Vosotros os curáis rápido."

-"Fue un camión grande, le golpeó de frente y se está muriendo", dijo el hombre en voz baja.-"Levántate y ven conmigo."

-"Oh Dios." la imagen Sasuke llenó su mente y un gran dolor la atravesó.

Una mano la agarró del brazo, tiro suavemente de ella y la guio a través del aeropuerto, ya que no podía ver a través de las lágrimas.¿Sasuke estaba muriéndose? No podía ser cierto. No. Sasuke.Él la había estado persiguiendo y ni siquiera sabía por qué había corrido tras ella. Debería haberla dejado ir. Ella parpadeó con fuerza, se aclaró la visión cuando se detuvieron delante de un sedán negro de cuatro puertas, el hermano de Sasuke abrió la puerta de atrás y casi la empujó dentro. Se vio obligada a dejar espacio para que él se sentara junto a ella, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. El conductor era otro hermano de Sasuke.

-"¿Cómo has logrado convencerla?" él se volvió hacia delante, pido el acelerador y el coche se alejo rápidamente del aeropuerto.

El hombre sentado junto a ella suspiró. -"Le mentí".

Cuando las palabras se asentaron en su mente, Sakura giro la cabeza hacia él y le encontró mirándola con una mirada sombría.

-"Te mentí", repitió en voz baja. -"Sasuke está bien. Supuse que vendrías conmigo con bastante facilidad si te decía esa mierda. No podía lanzarte encima de mi hombro y sacarte de allí. Estoy seguro de que me habrían detenido ".

Ella lo miró, muda y entonces su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.- "¡Hijo de puta! Me dijiste que se estaba muriendo. "

-"Mierda", susurró el hombre que tenía delante.- "Eso fue duro, Indra".

-"Cállate, Shisui. Funcionó, ¿no es así? Ella está en el maldito coche. "

Sakura estaba en shock, trato de calmarse ahora que sabía que Sasuke estaba bien y trató de darle sentido a las cosas mientras luchaba contra la rabia que la llenaba por la forma cruel en la que le habían engañado.

-"¿Por qué me dijiste esa mierda?"

-"Estabas huyendo", suspiró Indra.- "Sasuke nos llamó para que fuéramos a buscarte. Sólo hay tres maneras de salir de la ciudad, a menos que conduzcas hasta California. Shisui y yo vinimos al aeropuerto. Sasuke fue a la estación de autobuses y mis otros dos hermanos fueron a la estación de tren. Mi padre activo el rastreador en el Jeep de Sasuke por si decidías regresar conduciendo a casa . "Él sacó un teléfono móvil, marcó un numero y se lo puso en la oreja.- "La tenemos. Suspendan la búsqueda. La llevamos de vuelta " Colgó y miró a Sakura.- "¿De verdad crees que podías marcharte y que te dejaríamos ir? ¿Sabes lo que le pasaría a Sasuke si lo dejas en la estacada mientras está en celo después de marcarte? "

-"¿Sabes lo que me pasara si no me voy?" Ella se acurrucó en su asiento.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ooh! hasta aqui...! ja**

 **nos vemos el Domingo mis niñas fanfiction.**

 **Hazme saver que te parecio...un beso grande.**

 **#evelin18**

.

.

.

 **PD:** **Grupo privado de facebook!!Si quieres unirte! buscame como, "#evelin18 FanficSasuSaku" o copia el link:https/groups/evelin18fanficsasusaku/**

 **L@s espero! 3**


	23. C22 * Eres mi compañera

El terror fue instantáneo cuando el coche se detuvo delante de una casa que Sakura no había visto nunca. Era una gran casa rodeada por el bosque. Se volvió para mirar a uno de sus captores. Indra respiró hondo.

-"Estamos en la casa de nuestro padre. Él quiere saber qué diablos está pasando y quiere hablar contigo. Vamos, Sakura. "

Ella no se movió.- "Quiero llamar a mi tío." Ella realmente quería que viniera a buscarla, tenía miedo y no conocía bien a Fugaku. Cogió su teléfono móvil, pero Indra fue más rápido, se lo quito de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-"Vamos", repitió. -"No me hagas tener que llevarte hasta allí."

Ella estaba asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Él le soltó la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera alcanzar el picaporte,se abrió la puerta. Shisui estaba fuera del coche, mirándola y ella creyó ver la compasión en sus ojos. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla, pero ella la ignoró y salio por su cuenta. Las manos le temblaron cuando agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Shisui caminó a su lado y Indra se quedó cerca de ellos, como si esperara que ella intentara huir. Ella sabía que no podía huir de ellos, pero en ese momento, realmente deseaba poder hacerlo. La puerta principal se abrió antes de que llegaran y una mujer ,de pelo negro, les frunció el ceño.

-"Hola, mamá" Shisui suspiró.- "Padre nos está esperando."

La mujer resopló y miró a Sakura. -"Esa no entra en mi casa."

Un gruñido bajo retumbó detrás de Sakura, haciéndola saltar y girar la cabeza para mirar a Indra. Él miró a su madre.

-"Muévete. Esto es un asunto de la manada y tú no tienes derecho a interferir. "

La furia se apoderó de las características de la mujer, pero ella se apartó y entró de nuevo en la casa.

Shisui le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sakura.- "Camina".

Apenas miró el interior de la casa. Estaba amueblada lujosamente en tonos tierra, la única impresión que su mente registró antes de que la llevaran por un pasillo oscuro, era que daba a una habitación grande. Había una mesa de billar en el centro de la misma y el Alfa Fugaku tenia un palo de billar en la mano y una cerveza en la otra. Su atención se centró intensamente en Sakura.

-"Tú me has causado un montón de problemas esta noche." Ella se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, pero no sabía qué decir. -"Sasuke nunca me pide ni una maldita cosa, así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando me llamó hace una hora diciendo que estabas huyendo y que él nos necesitaba para encontrarte antes de que te alejaras demasiado." El dejó el palo en la mesa, tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y luego negó con la cabeza mientras también dejaba la botella.- "Deberías saber que cuando te involucras con uno de mi manada hay que seguir las reglas. Entiendo que eres humana, pero tu tío te hablo sobre nosotros, así que era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que conocías todas nuestras leyes. ¿Eras consciente de que alejarte de un hombre que te ha marcado durante la temporada de apareamiento va en contra de ley de la manada? "

Oh, mierda. Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Nadie me lo dijo."

Los ojos oscuros del alfa brillaron y la asustaron más.- "Ellos deberían habértelo dicho. La Ley de la Manada es dura. "

-"Yo no lo sabia", dijo ella en voz baja.

-"¿Te han dicho que Sasuke te cazaría si te marchabas y que podría volverse loco si no te encontrara?"

Se debatió sobre si mentir o no, pero gano la verdad. -"Sí".

Los párpados de Fugaku se entrecerraron.- "¿Así que estabas dispuesta a permitir que mi hijo se volviera loco? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Es esto algún maldito juego para ti, Sakura? Estamos hablando de la vida de mi hijo y de su cordura. "

-"Él no me quiere." Hizo una pausa-. -"Si él no hubiera tenido que marcarme, nunca me hubiera tocado. Fui en busca de él esta noche, cuando no volvió a casa y encontré a una mujer desnuda en su apartamento porque él la había llamado. " levanto la barbilla y sintió que su miedo se aliviaba un poco.- "Entonces le escuche decir que me mataría. No es un juego para mí, pero no voy a quedarme y ser un blanco fácil para un hombre que está dispuesto a matarme porque él quiere a alguien más. "

El líder de la manada la miró enfurecido.- "Eso de la otra mujer no tiene sentido. Te ha marcado y es la época de apareamiento. Ninguna otra mujer podría satisfacer las necesidades que tiene en estos momentos, sólo puedes hacerlo tú. "

-"La pelirroja desnuda en su ducha me dijo que él la llamó. Ella me dijo que su nombre era Karin y que era su novia. "Ella se negó a llorar delante de ellos por lo que luchó contra el impulso. -"Le dije que si me engañaba mientras estuviéramos juntos me iría, él sabía lo que sucedería."

Fugaku olfateó el aire y su rostro se ensombreció por la ira. Su mirada se deslizó a uno de sus hijos, de pie junto a ella. -"¿Dónde está Sasuke, Shisui?"

-"Supongo que viene a por ella." El hombre se encogió de hombros. -"Es lo que yo haría si fuera mía."

-"¿Soy yo el único que lo huele?" Indra estaba mirando a Sakura.- "Ella siente mucho dolor."

Fugaku asintió. -"Estoy al tanto. Mi hijo tiene que darme algunas explicaciones. "

-"Tu hijo no me quiere. Ojalá lo hiciera, pero soy humana. Él tiene un problema con eso. Por favor, déjame ir. Él quiere a una mujer lobo y la llamó para que estuvieran con él ".

Una puerta se cerró de golpe y dio un paso atrás cuando Indra y Shisui se alejaron de ella, ambos se giraron para mirar el pasillo. Sakura vio a dos hombres caminado juntos hacia ellos. Ambos tenían un aspecto similar a Sasuke y sabía que éstos eran los otros dos hermanos. Se detuvieron frente a ella, mirándola.

-"Él trató de evitar el calor de acoplamiento con otra mujer". Fugaku estaba enojado. -"No es de extrañar que nos pidiera que le ayudáramos a encontrarla. Ella, "Fugaku miró a Sakura,-" encontró a la otra mujer desnuda en su departamento. Ella le dijo que se iría si tocaba a alguien más. "

El hermano de la izquierda, el que acababa de entrar en la habitación y el que parecía ser el mayor de los cuatro, frunció el ceño y miró a Sakura.

-"Ella es humana".

-"No me digas", Fugaku giró lejos, se acercó a la mesa de billar y se apoyó pesadamente contra ella y se enfrentó a sus hijos de nuevo. -"Supongo que no aprendió del error que cometí al involucrarme con uno de ellos."

El hermano miró a su padre y luego su mirada oscura se concentró en Sakura.- "Soy Itachi." Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza al hombre que estaba junto a él. -"Es Obito." Hizo una pausa. -"¿Por qué huyes de mi hermano?"

-"Él no me quiere", dijo en voz baja.- "Confía en mí, es mejor que me vaya. Soy humana, tiene un gran problema con eso y después de que me mordiera destruyó mi dormitorio en un ataque de rabia. Llamó a otra mujer cuando se marcho de mi casa. "Hizo una pausa.- "Entonces le oí decir si trataba de reclamarle me mataría. Por favor, deja que me vaya. "

-"¿Él te mordió?" Itachi la olfateó ruidosamente.

-"Fue un accidente." Todos los hombres se miraron el uno al otro, pero nadie dijo una palabra. La frustración y la ira tuvo en vilo a Sakura. Decidió volver a intentarlo.- "Por favor, déjame ir."

Una puerta se cerró de golpe y Sakura quiso llorar cuando vio a Sasuke por el pasillo, parecía salvaje con el pelo desordenado y la ropa desaliñada. El gruñido que soltó fue lo suficiente aterrador para que se le debilitaran las rodillas.

La ira hacia que sus ojos parecieran dos orbes de pura maldad mientras seguía acercándose a ella, ni siquiera miró a su familia. Soltó un gruñido más fuerte cuando se abalanzó sobre ella. Sakura gritó cuando le vio levantar las garras hacia ella, pero Sasuke nunca llegó a tocarla. Shisui se interpuso en el camino de Sasuke, impidiéndole llegar a ella.

-"No", gruñó.

-"Muévete", gruñó Sasuke .-"Es mía".

-"Calmate", Fugaku se movió al instante y se puso junto a Shisui para bloquear a su hijo. -"Estás fuera de control."

-"Muenvanse", gruñó Sasuke, sonó aún más aterrador.

Indra paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, la levanto y comenzó a alejarse. El bolso se le cayó al suelo.

La voz de Indra era suave mientras le hablaba.-"Está en el maldito borde. Él no es él mismo. Y puede hacerte daño. "

Un aullido de furia resonó por toda la habitación y Sakura vio, horrorizada, como Sasuke dio un empujón a Shisui y como si fuera una almohada de plumas, el gran hombre voló unos metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Sasuke trató de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Sakura pero Fugaku se movió y le agarro. Itachi y Obito también lo sujetaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada uno lo agarro de un brazo y su padre se alejó.

-"Contrólate". Fugaku rugió

-"¡Mía!" la cara de Sasuke no era del todo humana cuando le gruñó a su padre, mientras luchaba por liberarse de sus hermanos.

Fugaku negó con la cabeza, retrocedió un paso y lanzó una mirada a Shisui.- "Trae las cadenas y la pistola de dardos. Muévete".

-"Mierda", susurró Indra.- "¿Estás contenta ahora, humana? Mira lo que le hiciste. Está totalmente fuera de sí y si le dejas se volverá loco. Ellos van a tener que encadenarlo y ponerle un sedante para calmarlo".

Sakura se rompió. Estaba horrorizada, asustada y cansada de que todos le echaran la maldita culpa. Ella le dio un codazo fuerte a Indra en las costillas, este siseo de dolor y la soltó. Ella se apartó de él y luego miró a Sasuke. Estaba obsesionado con ella, esos ojos nunca se apartaron de ella mientras luchaba y trataba de alcanzarla.

-"Ya basta",le gritó a Sasuke, acercándose a él.- "No soy tuya".

-"No le provoques," le ordenó Indra mientras se frotaba las costillas.- "Las drogas lo calmaran lo suficiente para que puedas estar segura con él".

¿Provocarlo?Todo lo que ella quería hacer era marcharse de la ciudad. Esto era culpa de Sasuke, no de ella. Él era el maldito idiota que le había roto el corazón. Ella lo miró fijamente cuando él le gruñó otra vez, mientras luchaba por liberarse de sus hermanos. Todo su dolor se convirtió en rabia y eso la animó.

-"Sakura", gruñó Sasuke.- "Ven aquí. Tengo que follarte".

-"Jodete a ti mismo",le gritó ella a él. -"Eso es todo lo que quieres de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no llamas a Karin otra vez? "

Él gruñó, trató de morder a uno de sus hermanos y luchó, pero lo contuvieron. Sakura se acercó más, sin importarle el peligro que corría al estar él demasiado enojado.

-"Estoy bien, por cierto. No es que te importara mucho ya que te fuiste. Mientras tu destrozabas mi dormitorio yo estaba sangrando y asustada en la habitación de invitados. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costara arreglar eso? "Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y no le importo llorar delante de todos. -"Estaba preocupada por ti y fui a buscarte. ¡Qué estúpida!. Te dije que si te acostabas con alguien más me marcharía. Estoy tan malditamente cansada de que me hagas daño ". Él dejó de luchar, sólo la observo mientras respiraba pesadamente. Sakura negó con la cabeza.-"Entonces enviaste a tus hermanos a por mí." Ella señaló con el pulgar hacia Indra.- "Me dijo que te atropelló un camión y que estabas muriéndote para hacerme salir del aeropuerto. Estaba preocupada por ti, aterrorizada porque ibas a morir y me fui con él para correr a tu lado. Una vez más, fui una estúpida. Pero ya no más Sasuke. Me has lastimado por ultima vez ".

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad.- "No llamé a Karin para joderla. Le debía decirle cara a cara que se había acabado ".

-"¿En la ducha?"

Él gruñó bajo.- "Yo no sabía que ella había entrado"

-"Te oí decir que si trataba de reclamarte me matarías."

Luchó para liberarse de nuevo, pero luego dejó de luchar.- "Estaba hablando de Karin. Dije que la mataría si ella trataba de reclamarme. Sólo puede hacerlo si te desafía y te mata. Te estaba protegiendo cuando dije eso. "

Parte de su enojo se alivió, porque realmente quería creerle.- "No importa, Sasuke. Nunca me quisiste y me mordiste accidentalmente. Sólo quiero irme y volver a casa. " Ella se limpio las lágrimas. -"No puedo y no aguanto más".

-"Eres mía",dijo con voz profunda, pero ya no le estaba gruñendo- "Te mordí y eres mi compañera."

-"No soy nada para ti, Sasuke. Me lo has dejado muy claro. Me voy. "


	24. C23 * Encerrados

Sasuke se volvió loco, gritó y el pelo comenzó a crecerle en los brazos. Fugaku se puso rápidamente frente a su hijo, tomó su cara entre las manos y le hablo con voz profunda.

-"No lo hagas. No cambies ", Fugaku le ordenó.

Sasuke dejó de cambiar, pero era peludo como el infierno, su boca más amplia, la nariz más ancha y sus ojos ... Sakura tuvo que apartar la mirada. Ellos eran más estrechos, diferentes y totalmente negros. Esos ojos la asustaron como el infierno.

Shisui regresó con las cadenas envueltas en un brazo y una pistola en la mano. Escucho un ruido suave. Sasuke gimió y sacudió la cabeza en su dirección. Un dardo azul sobresalía de su pecho. Ella lo miró a la cara. Él la miraba fijamente, mostrando los dientes afilados y luego quedó inconsciente.

Fugaku agarró la cabeza de su hijo.

-"Él estará sedado durante una hora. Vamos a encadenarlo rápidamente. "Fugaku estaba furioso cuando volvió la cabeza y miró a Sakura.-"No puedo olerte como su compañera, pero si te mordió entonces es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Tu no vas a ninguna parte. "Soltó el rostro de Sasuke con cuidado y luego se lo echo al hombro. -"Ya lo tengo".

Fugaku se enderezo con el gran cuerpo de Sasuke sobre su hombro y Itachi se dirigió hacia Sakura y la agarró del brazo con suavidad, pero con firmeza. Ella lo miró fijamente.

-"Ven con nosotros".

-"¿A dónde?"

-"Al sótano. Tenemos celdas allí por si uno de los nuestros pierde el control. Tu y Sasuke estaréis encerrados en ellas, hasta que él recupere la cordura y tú te das cuenta que no puedes huir de esto. "

Sakura negó con la cabeza.- "No." Ella trató de alejarse, pero el hombre apretó la mano en su brazo.

-"No luches. No quiero tener que hacerte daño. "

La ira en sus ojos era evidente y ella no se resistió cuando él tiró de ella. Siguieron a Fugaku mientras llevaba a Sasuke hacia la parte posterior de la casa. La mujer de cabello oscuro estaba en la cocina cuando entraron en la habitación. Ella le frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-"Él no tiene permiso para entrar en mi casa", dijo con firmeza.

Fugaku miró a su esposa. -"No te metas en esto, Mikoto."

-"Él no tiene permiso para entrar en mi casa", repitió.

-"Es mi casa y eres mi compañera. Harás lo que te digo, "le gruñó Fugaku. -"Vete a la habitación."

Ella vaciló, la furia en su rostro, pero luego se dio media vuelta y fue hacia otro pasillo.

Fugaku suspiró.- "Es un infierno".

-"Eso es lo que hará de tu vida hasta que se calme," dijo Shisui en voz baja detrás de Sakura .- "Le permitiste demasiado."

Itachi resopló.- "Nunca deberías haberle permitido que le impidiera vivir aquí ".

Fugaku volvió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada a su hijo. -"Espera a que tengas una compañera."

-"Nunca le permitiría que me dijera que un hijo mío no puede venir a mi casa." Itachi fulminó a su padre.- "Ella lo habría aceptado si la hubieras enfrentado cuando él llegó. Mira el lío que has creado, Padre ".

Fugaku se movió, hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo Itachi y abrió una puerta.

Sakura bajo la amplia escalera que iba al sótano. Había dos grandes jaulas de metal. Fugaku entró en una de ella, Shisui entró justo detrás de él y dejó suavemente Sasuke sobre su espalda. Itachi tiró de Sakura y la metió en la otra. Él le frunció el ceño cuando la soltó. Ella miró a su alrededor. Era una jaula grande, con una cama, un lavabo y un inodoro. Itachi retrocedió y cerró la puerta.

-"No", dijo Fugaku - "Ella tiene que estar con él."

Itachi se dio la vuelta. -"Él puede hacerle daño en su condición. Ella no es una puta. Si se pone duro con ella le hará daño. ".

-"Vamos a encadenarlo," le informó Shisui .- "Tendría que acercarse a su boca para que él pueda morderla y los fármacos impedirán el cambio. Papá tiene razón. Ella tiene que estar con él. "

Minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba en la jaula con Sasuke aun inconsciente. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio que lo desnudaban y lo encadenaban boca arriba en la cama. Le habían echado una sábana sobre su regazo para cubrirlo. Miró a Fugaku cuando se detuvo frente a ella.

-"Cuida de mi hijo. Él está en el calor de apareamiento. "Se inclinó un poco y la miró directamente a los ojos.- "Si él se vuelve loco y tengo que matarlo, tú morirás también. ¿Me entiendes? "

-"Padre", advirtió Itachi. -"Ella es humana".

Fugaku se enderezó y salió de la jaula.- "Si tengo que matar a mi hijo por su culpa, la matare. Eso no es tema de debate. "

-"Papá," Shisui dijo en voz baja. -"Ella es la sobrina de Kakashi y no es una de nosotros".

-"Me importa un carajo quién es o lo que es," gruñó Fugaku. -"Si Sasuke muere porque ella no le cuida, entonces no saldrá de aquí con vida." La puerta de la celda se cerró de golpe.

Sakura se giró y los vio marcharse. Sólo Itachi se volvió y la miró por encima de su hombro, vio su pesar un instante antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Ella se agarró a los barrotes, dio un fuerte tirón, pero la puerta no se movió.

Estaba encerrada en una jaula con Sasuke. Ella lo miró, los medicamentos no le habían devuelto a su aspecto humano. Se estremeció, se apoyó contra la puerta de la jaula y se quedó mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba.

Un sonido extraño despertó a Sakura, al principio estaba confundida y le dolía el cuerpo. Su culo estaba dolorido y también el hombro. Ella frunció el ceño, levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en un rincón y algo duro se le clavaba en el hombro dolorido. Abrió los ojos y la realidad la golpeó duramente. Sasuke la estaba mirando con sus ojos negros. Tiró fuertemente de las cadenas y luego gruñó en voz baja.

-"Suéltame".

-"Si yo tuviera las llaves no estaría aquí." Ella lo estudió. -"¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Al igual que la mierda", se quejó.

Ella observó, fascinada, como su rostro se transformaba de nuevo. Ahora era humano. Se esforzó, tiró de las cadenas de nuevo y luchó contra ellas, pero no se rompieron. Con los movimientos casi perdió la sábana que ahora apenas le cubría la ingle y ella no pudo evitar notar que estaba duro y excitado. Ella lo miró fijamente a la cara de nuevo.

-"Ven aquí," le ordenó Sasuke.

Sakura se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.-"Estoy bien aquí."

Sasuke le frunció el ceño.- "Te necesito".

Su mirada se dirigió a su regazo.- "Ya veo, olvidalo".

La ira tensó características.- "No llamé a Karin para follarla, maldita sea. Te mordí y ahora eres mi compañera. La he estado viendo durante meses y quería decirle en persona que habíamos terminado. Yo le debía mucho. "

Le dolía. Se volvió y le dio la espalda. Sasuke olfateó y soltó un bajo gruñido.

-"Sakura, te juro que no la iba a follar. Ella tiene la llave de mi casa y entró. Ella asumió que la llamé para tener relaciones sexuales, pero yo no la llame para eso. Por favor, ven aquí. Yo no la toqué. "Hizo una pausa. -"Puedo oler tu dolor".

Giró.- "Deja de oler mis emociones, maldita sea. Es de mala educación ".

Él la miró fijamente.- "Te necesito". Su voz era suave. -"Todavía estoy en celo y me está haciendo daño".

-"Me mordiste, me asustaste y te fuiste "ella negó con la cabeza. -"Has destruido mi habitación, Sasuke. No tengo dinero para arreglarla. Destrozaste las paredes, rompiste todos mis muebles y no regresaste. Si ahora te duele porque llevas mucho tiempo sin sexo es por tu maldita culpa. Yo estaba allí y decidiste alejarte de mí para ir a hablar con otra maldita mujer".

-"Necesitaba despejarme la maldita cabeza. Sabías que no quería una compañera humana, maldita sea. "su voz se profundizó -"Pensaba regresar a tu casa después de que hablara con Karin. Pagare todos los daños. Voy a pagar por los daños. La reparación de tu habitación no será un problema. "

¿Qué pasa con el daño que le había hecho a su corazón? No podía firmar un cheque y pagar a alguien para arreglar eso, pero ella se negó a decirlo en voz alta.

-"Sakura", su voz se suavizó. -"Te necesito, nena. Estoy sufriendo. ¿Puedes al menos tocarme y hacer que me corra? Estoy luchando duro pero voy a perder mi mente pronto, si no lo haces. No puedo cuidar de mí mismo. "Él sacudió sus cadenas.- "Podemos hablar de esto cuando no sienta mis bolas en llamas".

La ira ardía en ella, probablemente igual que su malestar, decidió.- "Bien". Ella cerró la distancia entre ellos.- "Siempre es por ti, ¿verdad? Siempre es lo que tú quieres o lo que tú necesitas. "Ella agarró la sabana, tiró de ella y la dejo caer al suelo. -"No quiero que te vuelvas loco porque tu padre me dijo que me mataría si eso pasaba, pero cuando tu padre nos deje salir de aquí, me voy. Te ayudaré a pasar el calor del apareamiento, pero después dejaras que me vaya. Dame tu palabra." Ella le miró a los ojos. -"Ese es el nuevo trato, Sasuke. Es tu elección. De acuerdo a mis condiciones o me das tu palabra o regreso a mi esquina y dejo que sufras".

La olfateó después de que ella le había dicho que no hicieras eso. Él frunció el ceño.

-"Acercate".

-"Estoy cabreada. Eso es lo que hueles. "

-"Eso no es todo. Mi olor no es lo suficientemente fuerte en ti. "Él la miró confundido.- "¿Cuántas horas he dormido?"

Ella echó un vistazo a su reloj. -"Casi dos horas".

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te mordí?"

-"Más de nueve horas."

-"Hijo de puta", dijo con voz áspera. -"No pasó".

Le llevó un segundo entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero luego lo hizo.- "¿No estamos acoplados?"

Su boca se tensó y por alguna razón no se le veía contento. Volvió a inhalar profundo.- "No. El olor de mi marca es fuerte, pero el tuyo sigue ahí. Si fueras mi compañera tu olor sería totalmente reemplazado por el mío. "

Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse. Una parte de ella se sintió aliviada. Eso significaba que podría irse a casa después de que Sasuke terminara con el calor, pero la otra parte se sentía triste. Le iba a perder con seguridad. Con mucho cuidado, se sentó en la cama y se negó a mirarle a la cara mientras agarraba su carne firme y dura.

-"Ya no tienes que preocuparte de negociar conmigo ", dijo en voz baja.- "Ahora sé que me dejaras ir cuando todo esto termine".

-"Sakura-"

-"No me hables, Sasuke. Cuidare de ti y tu permanecerás en silencio hasta que nos liberen de esta maldita jaula ".

-"Sakura, tenemos que-"

Se humedeció los labios, se inclinó y tomó la polla de Sasuke en su boca. Él gimió y todo lo que estaba a punto de decir se perdió mientras ella lo trabajaba con su boca. Movió los labios rápido y lo chupo dentro de su boca muy profundo. Sasuke gimió y jadeo. Ella ahuecó las bolas con la mano y se dio cuenta de que se iba acorrer rápido. Cuando le sintió tensarse, sacó la polla de su boca, se enderezo y envolvió su mano alrededor de su eje grueso para hacerle terminar.

Vio a Sasuke echar la cabeza hacia atrás y arquear su cuerpo. Gruñó mientras se corría. Su mirada bajó a su polla y le bombeó hasta que dejó de derramar su semen. Ella lo soltó y se inclinó, agarró la sabana del suelo y la dejó caer sobre su regazo. Se levantó y volvió a la esquina.

-"Ahora ya no me necesitaras hasta dentro de dos horas." Ella se volvió hacia los barrotes y se agarró a a ellos.

Ella escucho como su respiración se ralentizo en cuestión de minutos.

-"Sakura, tenemos que hablar. Tenemos que-"

-"Callate si quieres que te toque en dos horas". Ella levantó la muñeca para mostrarle su reloj.- "Ese es el trato, Sasuke. Tu guardas silencio y yo me ocuparé de ti cuando me necesites. "

Él suspiró y gruñó suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos, apoyó la frente contra los barrotes. Ella sabía lo que olía y reconoció su maldito gruñido. Ella se había excitado al ver su cuerpo desnudo y al tocarle

-"Ven aquí, Sakura. Puedo cuidar de ti. "

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. -"No, gracias. No estoy en el calor. Estoy muy bien y otra vez, cállate. "

-"Puedes poner las rodillas a los lados de mis hombros y agarrarte a los barrotes. Colocate encima de mi cara", dijo en voz baja. -"Quiero saborearte, nena."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.- "Maldita sea", ella giró y le miró.- "¿Crees que voy a permitir que cualquier parte de mi cuerpo esté cerca de tu maldita boca otra vez? Me mordiste y me abandonaste. Me quede sola en una habitación sangrando y aterrorizada. Ni siquiera te preocupaste en comprobar que estaba bien. "

Algo brilló en sus ojos. -"Sabía que estabas bien y olí tu terror, por eso me fui. Quería darte tiempo para que te calmaras."

-"Está bien. Me sueltas esa excusa de mierda por qué me abandonaste. Cállate, Sasuke. Realmente no quiero hablar contigo. "

Él la miró pero no dijo nada. Se quedaría con Sasuke hasta que su familia los liberara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer..! Hermosas**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Besos**

 **#evelin18**


	25. C24 * Puedo tocarte

**Hola Hermosas lectoras!**

 **Nuevos capis.. espero os guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fugaku abrió la puerta de la jaula. Sakura estaba en un rincón y definitivamente no iba a acercase al hombre enojado. Pensó en tratar de correr junto a él, pero sabía, después de tres días encerrada, que no iba a funcionar. Lo había intentado dos veces, pero uno de los hermanos de Sasuke siempre la atrapaba antes de que llegara a las escaleras. Les habían llevado alimentos cuatro veces al día y ella había alimentado a Sasuke. Le habían proporcionado toallas para limpiar a Sasuke. Ella lo había bañado y se ocupó de todas sus necesidades. Cada vez que él había tratado de hablar con ella, le había amenazado con no ayudarlo. Él se mantuvo en silencio, pero siempre mirándola. Ella sólo quería una ducha, aire fresco y salir de la jaula.

El líder de la manada ignoro a Sakura al entrar en la jaula y fijo toda su atención en su hijo.- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sasuke le frunció el ceño a su padre. -"Bien".

Fugaku hizo una pausa. -"¿Sientes ahora que ya no estás en el calor de apareamiento?"

Sakura miró sorprendida a Sasuke.

Él negó con la cabeza. -"Todavía estoy en celo".

Los ojos de Fugaku se estrecharon y luego miró a Sakura. Él volvió su atención a su hijo.- "Ya veo."

Sasuke miró a su padre.- "Quiero que me quites las cadenas."

-"No" dijo Sakura instantáneamente.- "Si nos quedamos encerrados se queda con las cadenas."

-"Tú no me das órdenes", le dijo Fugaku. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una llave. Miró los ojos de Sasuke.- "¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tendrás que estar aquí?"

-"No estoy seguro. Te haré saber cuando tenga el calor bajo control ".

Fugaku se inclinó, abrió el candado de las cadenas sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.- "Dejare abierta la jaula y en su lugar sólo cerrare la puerta del sótano. Estarás más cómodo aquí abajo." Él hizo una mueca. -"Ambos necesitan una ducha".

Sasuke movió los brazos, hizo una mueca de dolor y se sentó.- "Gracias, papá."

-"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo", dijo Fugaku suavemente.- "Estoy ocupándome de la mierda pesada así que espero que salgas pronto del calor." Hizo una pausa.- "¿Soy claro?"

-"Sí."

Fugaku le soltó las cadenas de las piernas y retrocedió. Miró a Sakura. -"No trates de escapar. Tengo cuatro guardias alrededor de la casa. No llegarías a la puerta que separa la propiedad de la calle. ¿Te quedó claro? "

-"No le amenaces." Sasuke se puso de pie.

-"Asegúrate de que se queda aquí y no lo haré." Él le gruñó en voz baja a su hijo.- "Si no lo hubieras liado todo, yo no estaría involucrado."

Sasuke suspiró. -"Lo sé. Lo siento. "

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza y salió de la jaula. -"Dos días, Sasuke. Eso es todo lo que tengo. "

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke, mientras estiraba su gran cuerpo, desnudo. La sabana estaba en el suelo, donde había caído cuando se había puesto de pie. Miró a su padre mientras salia del sótano y luego se volvió hacia ella. La mirada en sus ojos la asustó un poco.

-"Las cosas han cambiado ahora, ¿verdad, cariño?", Se acerco a ella lentamente.

-"Si. Ahora puedes lavarte solito el culo. "

Sasuke se agarro a los barrotes, a cada lado de ella y la atrapó entre ellos y su cuerpo, pero él no la tocó. Ella lo miró a la cara, ya que si miraba hacia abajo, vería más de él de lo que quería en ese momento.

-"Ahora no puedes amenazarme con no tocarme para que me quede callado". Inhaló lentamente, bajo la cabeza y sopló aire en su cuello. -"Vamos a la ducha y luego vamos a hablar".

Sakura se tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.- "No hay nada de lo que hablar. Tan pronto como ya no me necesitas más, podrás seguir adelante con tu vida y yo seguiré adelante con la mía. " Le acaricio la garganta con la nariz y ella saltó, trato de alejarse de él, pero no lo consiguió.-"Vamos a la ducha."

-"Me duchare después de ti. "

Sasuke retrocedió un paso, soltó los barrotes y la agarró del antebrazo. -"No te apartaras de mi vista.

Podrías tratar de huir otra vez. "

Ella se tragó una maldición cuando se volvió y no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Su mirada cayó a su culo. Tenía un culo muy bonito. Se obligó a apartar la mirada y se negó a volver a mirarlo. Se dirigió a una puerta cerrada que ella había asumido que era un armario y la abrió. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio que era un gran salón y una pequeña cocina.

-"Es pequeño, pero esta bien." Él la llevó a otra puerta cerrada y la abrió. La empujo dentro de un gran cuarto de baño.

-"Desnudate", le ordenó y le soltó el brazo. Cerró la puerta abrió el agua de la ducha.

-"Duchate primero y yo te espero aquí."

Él la enfrentó y la miró a los ojos.- "Si no te quitas la ropa, lo haré yo. Si peleas, la destrozare y no tendrás ropa que ponerte. ¿Te quedó claro? Mueve tu culo hacia la ducha .Ambos la necesitamos".

-"Imbécil" , murmuró y se quitó la camiseta.

Él se rió entre dientes y ajustó el flujo de agua y la temperatura. Ella echó un vistazo a su culo y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Estaba nerviosa como el infierno ahora que estaba libre, ya no podía controlarlo y lo sabía. También sabía que ahora él no se conformaría con sus manos o su boca. Él la observo en silencio mientras se desvestía.

Se aclaró la garganta.- "¿Hay máquinas de afeitar por aquí?"

-"¿Estás pensando en cortarme la garganta?"

-"No. Me gustaría afeitarme las piernas antes de que se vean como las tuyas. "

Una risa se le escapó. -"No me voy a quejar".

-"Apuesto a que no", replicó ella. -"A veces prefieres que tus mujeres sean peludas."

Su sonrisa murió.- "Entrar en la ducha Sakura".

Ella paso a su lado y algo le rozó las caderas al entrar en la ducha. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia abajo. Él estaba excitado, su pene erguido y ella apartó la mirada rápidamente. Sabia a ciencia cierta lo que iba a ocurrir.

-"No puedes hacer eso", dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Qué?"

Retrocedió hasta la esquina de la ducha cuando él se metió dentro. No había mucho espacio. Él cerró la puerta de cristal y la enfrentó.

-"No puedes joderme, Sasuke".Sus labios temblaron.

-"Mírame". Él se acerco a ella.

Ella se puso tensa. -"Tu padre y tus hermanos se quedaron con mi bolso. ¿Quieres saber lo que había dentro? Mis pastillas anticonceptivas, maldita sea. No he podido tomarlas. " Sakura lo miró a los ojos.-"Te estoy diciendo la verdad."

Inhaló lentamente.- "No estás ovulando."

-"¿Puedes olerlo ?"

La agarro de las caderas con ambas manos. -"Sí".

-"Monstruo", gruñó ella cuando la tiró contra su pecho y sus pechos se aplastaron contra su piel caliente.

-"Puede ser, pero soy el monstruo que te va a follar, nena."

-"Quiero lavarme primero."

Le soltó las caderas y la empujó contra la pared .-"Date prisa".

Tuvo que dar un paso al lado de él para ponerse bajo el agua. Él no se movió, pero ella lo ignoró mientras se lavaba el cabello y el cuerpo. Cuando le rozó unas cuantas veces él le gruño y ella se apartó de él cuando lo hizo. Se puso bajo el chorro de agua, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que el agua enjuagara su largo pelo.

Su mirada se desvió hacia sus anchos hombros, sus brazos musculosos y a ese maravilloso pecho. Luego su mirada bajó, ya que no la estaba mirando. Ella deseo que hubiera tenido una panza cervecera en lugar de los seis abs. Su pene estaba aún erecto, largo y grueso. Ella apartó la vista y vio la pequeña ventana que había encima de su cabeza y que daba al exterior. En la otra habitación no había ventanas, pero esta estaba demasiado alta y era demasiado pequeña para escapar.

Sasuke cerró el agua una vez que se lavo el pelo y le entregó una toalla. -"Secate rápidamente. Yo voy abrir la cama. "Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella.- "Quiero que estés allí en menos de un minuto." Se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió del cuarto de baño.

Sakura estaba temblando. La mayor parte de la manada había terminado con el calor por lo que Sasuke también lo haría. Su tiempo con él era limitado, tal vez un día más o dos, entonces ella regresaría a California. Continuaría con su vida y él con la suya. Y eso la deprimía. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que no la quería, pero no era un felpudo y se negaba a permitirle que la pisoteara. El sofá era una cama. Sakura le echó un vistazo y luego a Sasuke, que estaba al final de la misma, esperando.

-"Quitate la toalla, Sakura."


	26. C25 * Mi mujer

Sakura vaciló.- "Dijiste que querías hablar por lo que hablaremos."

-"Lo estás retrasando."

-"Te voy a tocar, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de quedar embarazada."

El color de ojos se oscurecieron. -"No estás ovulando. Confía en mí. "

-"Ese es el problema. No lo hago. "Ella le frunció el ceño-. "Me voy a casa en unos días y ya hemos corrido suficientes riesgos." el momento del mordisco pasó por sus pensamientos. -"Tuvimos suerte así que no me arriesgare."

-"Yo no iba a follar a Karin si es por eso que no quieres meterte en la cama conmigo." Dio un paso hacia ella. -"Quería dejarle claro que no le permitiría que te retara por mí. A veces las mujeres hacen eso a la pareja de un hombre. "

-"No deberías haber destruido mi maldita casa. Tuve que enfrentarme yo sola a toda esa mierda. Estaba asustada ".

La culpabilidad brilló en su rostro y luego dio un paso más.- "Fue un error".

-"Sé que no querías morderme."

-"Siento reaccionar de esa manera y siento haberte dejado sola". Dio otro paso hacia ella y ya sólo unos centímetros los separaban. -"Si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría." Hizo una pausa-. -" Me refiero al hecho de haberte abandonado, no al de haberte mordido".

-"No puedes cambiarlo".

Retrocedió y chocó contra la pared. Él la estaba poniendo nerviosa mientras la miraba, estaba tan cerca de ella que tenía miedo de respirar profundo y rozarlo. Ella se dejo caer de rodillas, delante de él y le miró. Sasuke levantó las cejas mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella agarró su toalla.

-"Voy a hacer esto por ti, pero no más, Sasuke."

Ella le quitó la toalla y su polla quedó expuesta. Él gruñó suavemente hacia ella.

-"Tu ya no tomas las decisiones más, nena. Ya no estoy atado, a tu merced. Tal vez debería encadenarte a esta maldita cama y follarte hasta que me perdones. "

Sakura alzó ambas manos. Una la envolvió alrededor de su grueso pene y con la otra mano le ahuecó las bolas. Él respiro hondo y la pasión se reflejó en sus ojos más oscuros. Se lamió los labios y su mirada cayó en la boca que trabajaba su polla.

-"Mierda", se quejó Sasuke.- "Eso no es justo."

El amor no es justo, pensó.Si lo fuera, me amarías.Se concentró en su polla, en la sensación de sentirla contra su lengua, en los suaves gemidos y suspiros que hacia él y en como una de sus manos la agarró del pelo mientras ella atormentaba su polla con la boca.

-"Detente", ordenó con voz profunda.- "Quiero terminar dentro de ti."

Ella le apretó las bolas y lo bombeó más rápido y un poco más fuerte. Sasuke soltó una maldición cuando empezó a correrse en su boca. Ella se tragó todo su semen y cuando su mano le soltó el pelo, ella le soltó la polla. Se negó a mirar hacia arriba mientras se lamía los labios y se apartó. Sasuke la agarró de los brazos y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando la enderezo. Ella le miró a la cara mientras él le fruncía el ceño.

-"Realmente no me quieres dentro de ti, ¿verdad?"

-"No estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo."

Él le gruñó suavemente , pero luego la soltó tan rápido como la había agarrado. -"Yo-"

Un golpe sonó en la puerta y Sasuke volvió la cabeza. Se agachó, cogió la toalla del suelo y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Sakura se miró la toalla para asegurarse de que aún estaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella levantó la vista cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta. Era Itachi y estaba mirando furioso a su hermano.

-"¿Estás jugando con ella? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? "Itachi gruñó las palabras.

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo.- "Largate".

Itachi dio a su hermano un fuerte empujón que hizo tropezar a Sasuke y entró en la habitación mientras fijaba su mirada oscura sobre Sakura Sus manos eran puños a los costados.

-"Sasuke no está sufriendo el calor. Ninguno lo estamos. "Él apartó la mirada de Sakura para mirar a Sasuke.- "Sólo porque tengas un problema con los humanos no significa que puedas jugar con ella.Mi padre dijo que querías follártela unos días más antes de dejarla ir. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso? "

La mirada sorprendida de Sakura se deslizo a Sasuke cuando él giró la cabeza para mirarla. Vio la culpa en sus ojos.- "Eres un hijo de puta."

-"Tenemos que hablar, cariño." Él la enfrentó.- "No es tan malo como parece." Él le disparó una mirada a Itachi.- "Dejanos solos".

-"No," declaró Sakura y miró al hermano de Sasuke. -"¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? Cogeré mi ropa y estaré lista en un minuto. "

-"No," dijo Sasuke.

-"Date prisa", ordenó Itachi al mismo tiempo.

Sakura corrió al cuarto de baño y cogió la ropa. Dejó caer la toalla al segundo que cerró la puerta y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse. Sasuke le había mentido al decirle que todavía estaba en celo. Le dolió pero también le sorprendió que él le mintiera sobre eso. En la otra habitación, Sasuke y su hermano empezaron a discutir..

-"No tienes derecho a interferir", dijo Sasuke en voz alta.

-"¿No puedo? Yo solía admirarte Sasuke " gritó Itachi.- "Pero ya no. Vi lo que le hiciste a su casa. "

Sakura abrió la puerta, cuando se vistió y salió. Sasuke y Itachi estaban nariz contra nariz, la ira entre ellos era obvia y se veían como si estuvieran a punto de pelearse.

-"Estoy lista para irnos. ¿Sabes dónde está mi bolso ? "

Itachi se apartó de su hermano. -"Está arriba. Vamos. Lo recogeremos antes de salir "

Sasuke giró, miró a Sakura.- "Te llevare a casa. Dame unos minutos para vestirme. Tenemos que hablar. "

Ella se negó a mirarlo.- "Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Espero que tengas una buena vida. Ha sido ... "cerró la boca, no sabia qué decir.¿Un placer? Que el sexo a veces había sido. ¿Doloroso?.Ella respiro hondo.- "Adiós, Sasuke. Te deseo lo mejor. "Eso era verdad.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta pero rodeo el sofá para mantenerse alejada de él. Itachi salió de la habitación y la espero al otro lado de la puerta.

-"Sakura. Por favor. Deja que te lleve a casa. "la voz de Sasuke era suave. -"Tenemos que hablar. Tengo que decirte ... "Se quedó en silencio. -"Yo te llevo a tu casa."

Ella vaciló en la puerta, podía sentir su mirada en la espalda como si fuera un contacto físico.

-"Se acabó y ahora los dos somos libres".

Ella se obligó a poner un pie delante del otro y su corazón se rompió un poco más a cada paso. Itachi la llevó a través del sótano, dejaron atrás la jaula que había sido su casa durante unos días y subieron las escaleras. Su bolso estaba en una mesa junto a la puerta, como si le esperase. Ella lo agarró y siguió a Itachi al exterior. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire fresco.

-"Entiendo que quisiera mantenerte unos días más." Abrió la puerta del copiloto del coche mientras fijaba su oscura mirada en ella.- "Si fuera yo, trataría de mantenerte para siempre." A ella le sorprendieron sus palabras y le miró a la cara .Él se encogió de hombros. -"Él tiene problemas con las mujeres humanas, pero yo no. Tenemos que darnos prisa o tratara de impedir que te vayas."

-"No lo hará." Ella se sentó en el asiento.

Itachi se quedó sujetando la puerta. -"Él es un tonto". Y la cerró.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la puerta por la que había salido, pero seguía cerrada. Itachi se sentó en el asiento del conductor, arrancó el coche y se alejó. Sasuke nunca salió. Se obligó a mirar hacia adelante. Sasuke era el pasado y cuanto antes se fuera, antes podría seguir con su vida.

-"Traje ayer a un contratista a tu casa", dijo Itachi. -"Sasuke pagara todos los arreglos. Estará como nueva cuando vuelvas la próxima vez. "

-"Él realmente destrozo mi habitación."

Ella se preguntó si alguna vez volvería o cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que tuviera ganas de volver a Konoha. La casa le recordaría a Sasuke y no sabia cuando podría hacerle frente a eso. Ella pasó por encima de un cajón roto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño-. "Gracias por quedarte mientras recojo mis cosas y por ofrecerte a llevarme al aeropuerto."

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti".

-"Gracias." Entró en el cuarto de baño, se inclinó y cogió su bolsa de viaje. Ella recogió sus cosas personales de forma rápida y luego se volvió para irse, casi choco contra el cuerpo grande de Itachi que bloqueaba la puerta. Ella se quedó sin aliento y le miró fijamente a los ojos. -"Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí. "

-"Sasuke debería haberte apreciado mejor." Hizo una pausa.- "Deberías vengarte de él por hacerte daño y estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte en eso. Te das cuenta de que estás a solas conmigo, ¿verdad? "

-"No me harás daño." No añadió el "espero" que llenó su mente. La sospecha fue instantánea mientras miraba al hombre que le bloqueaba el camino. - "¿Tu y tus hermanos odiáis a Sasuke o algo así? ¿Por qué estás dando a entender que debería tratar de vengarme de él? Podrías haber dejado que me mantuviera por unos días más, ya que no tenía ni idea de que había terminado el apareamiento, pero lo detuviste al decirme la verdad y sacarme de allí. "

El hombre le frunció el ceño.- "No. Nosotros le amamos. No sé lo que has oído, pero es mi madre, la que está ciegamente celosa de Sasuke. Ella pensó que le daría el primer hijo a nuestro padre, así que cuando Sasuke se presentó y se dio cuenta de que ella no había dado al próximo alfa por linea de sangre. Se molesto mucho. Ella es ... ", suspiró. -"Yo la amo pero ella no es razonable."

Ella arqueó las cejas y puso las manos en las caderas.- "Ya veo. No. No lo veo. "

Él se rió y luego le guiñó un ojo.- "Es complicado. Nos encanta Sasuke. Para nosotros él es nuestro hermano, sólo él ve las diferencias. Nuestra madre le dijo a nuestro padre que no tomaría su lugar como hijo primogénito porque es hijo de una puta humana. Creo que él tiene miedo de que le odie porque es el futuro alfa. Le he dicho un montón de veces que me siento aliviado de no serlo, pero no me cree. Ser un alfa es un dolor en el culo. Veo la vida de mi padre y tiemblo ante la idea. Sasuke cree que él no encaja totalmente con nosotros y nosotros intentamos demostrarle lo contrario. Creo que si se enfrenta a su lado humano y lo acepta finalmente, entrará en razón y la única manera de hacerlo es que acepte a una humana como su compañera. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir ".

-"¿Cuál es la lógica de todo esto? Si piensas que va a venir a por mí, te equivocas. Es probable que esté citándose con Karin mientras hablamos. "

Él ladeó la cabeza, escucho algo y luego se echó a reír. -"Yo no lo creo. Sígueme el juego. "Le guiñó un ojo.- "Confía en mí", dijo en voz más baja. Su voz se elevó.-"Voy acoplarme contigo. Viviremos aquí y haré que te olvides de mi hermano. Si él no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para conservarte, te aseguro que yo si lo soy. "

Sakura abrió la boca y se tensó cuando Itachi envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, la levanto del suelo y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, estaba demasiado sorprendida para luchar o protestar. -"Puedo hacerte olvidar a Sasuke, hermosa."

-"Suéltala", gruñó Sasuke.

Sakura giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta para ver como Sasuke entraba en su cuarto. Pateó algunos de los restos en su camino y siguió avanzando, la furia en su rostro. Itachi volvió la cabeza, con aire aburrido y arqueó una ceja negro.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Has venido a limpiar el desastre que hiciste? Puedes comenzar por tirar toda la mierda al contenedor de basura que el contratista ha dejado fuera esta mañana. "

-"Dije, que la sueltes", Sasuke gruñó a Itachi.

Itachi dejó a Sakura sobre sus pies tan rápidamente como la había agarrado y se giró para enfrentarse a su hermano.

-"No estás en el calor. Ella puede llevar todavía tu olor, pero no es tu compañera. Ella es humana y no has hecho otra cosa que hacerle daño. Yo no tengo tus prejuicios".

Sasuke le gruñó y Itachi le gruñó de nuevo. Sakura estaba en shock, mirando a los hermanos y preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.¿Por qué Itachi estaba tratando de hacerle pensar a Sasuke que la deseaba y por qué Sasuke estaba en su casa?De lo único que estaba segura era de que estaban a punto de llegar a las manos.

-"¡Basta!" Sakura se puso entre los dos hombres y apoyo una mano en el pecho de cada uno para mantenerlos alejados, miró a Sasuke .-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Él la miró furioso y le mostró los colmillos.- "Tenemos que hablar".

-"Todo lo que tenias que decirle se lo deberías haber dicho cuando estabais encerrados en la jaula", dijo Itachi suavemente.

-"Ella no me dejó." Sasuke miró furioso a su hermano.- "Amenazó con no tocarme y como estaba encadenado a la maldita cama no tuve más remedio que permanecer en silencio."

-"No habrías tenido que estar encadenado si no la hubieras obligado a huir y luego, cuando te la devolvimos, te acercaste a ella como un animal salvaje. Podrías haberle hecho daño. "

Sasuke gruñó profundo y su pecho vibró.- "Tú la quieres, ¿no?"

Itachi empujó contra la mano de Sakura para acercarse más a su hermano. -"Voy a ser su compañero. Puede que tu no supieras ver lo que tenías, pero yo sé lo especial que es tener una mujer que te quiere por quien eres en tu interior. Estoy seguro de que le gustas a pesar de tu maldita sangre alfa".

-"Encuentra tu propia mujer".

-"Ya lo hice." Sonrió Itachi. -"Ella está aquí y no voy a dejar que se vaya como tu hiciste."

Sasuke agarró a Sakura y la puso detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a su hermano. Sakura echó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-"¡No!"

Sasuke gruñó.- "¿Quieres a mi hermano?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer...! Nos vemos... hermos@s.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las invito al grupo de facebook! Y otras plataformas... los links estan en mi INFO.**

 **#evelin18**


	27. C26 * Muerdeme

.

.

.

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda. Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y se volvió lentamente en sus brazos. Sakura tuvo que aflojar los brazos en su cintura para permitirlo y luego trató de liberarlo por completo cuando se enfrentaron entre sí, pero las manos de Sasuke la agarró de las caderas y le impidió que pusiera distancia entre ellos.

Sasuke dijo con los dientes apretados.- "Trataste de echarme de tu casa porque te sugerí que dejaras que Naruto te tocara para que mi lado animal oliera a otro hombre en ti y dejara de exigirme que me acoplara contigo. Lo hice para protegerte. Yo no quiero que nadie te toque, pero no quería correr el riesgo de perder el control y matarte. ¿Ahora dejas que mi hermano te toque? ¿Quieres que él sea tu compañero? ¿Ahora no te importa joder con otros hombres? "Él gruñó y el color de sus ojos se ennegreció.

-"Sasuke", Itachi lo agarró de los hombros. -"Deja que se vaya antes de hacerle daño. Cálmate. Yo no lo decía en serio. Estaba tratando de darte celos y funcionó. No tenía ni idea de que ibas a agarrarla o a decirle esa mierda. Ella no me quiere, hermano. "

Sasuke gruñó a su hermano. -"Sal y déjanos en paz." Su nariz se aplano y la forma de sus ojos también cambió.

-"No hasta que te calmes"

-"He dicho que fuera. Quiero hablar con Sakura y nadie me va a detener en este momento. Sal. Yo nunca le haré daño. Me calmare cuando estamos solos. "

Itachi vaciló y finalmente asintió.- "No me iré muy lejos." Él miró a Sakura. -"Estaré en la sala y luego te llevaré al aeropuerto." Pasó a su alrededor y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se estremeció. Parecía estar luchando con ambos lados de su naturaleza mientras trataba de obtener el control de su cuerpo. Su respiración se ralentizo y finalmente su rostro cambió de nuevo a humano. Los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe y miraron a Sakura.

-"Necesitaba pensar después de morderte. Siento haberte asustado y haberte dejado sola, Sakura. Siempre lo hago mal contigo, ¿verdad?. Estaba seguro de que me había acoplado contigo y tenía que calmarme. No es que yo no quiera una compañera humana, porque tenga algo en contra de los seres humanos o porque los odie. No lo hago. Tengo miedo de tener una compañera humana. "

Ella retrocedió y él la soltó. Se aclaró la garganta. Él se estaba abriendo a ella y ella no estaba segura de a dónde iban con esto, pero el hecho de que él hubiera venido a hablar con ella tenía que significar algo.

-"¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

-"Mi madre era humana y ella no me quiso, Sakura. Cuando encontró a mi padre no tardo en librarse de mí. Una pareja de lobos acoplada siempre estarán juntos. Pero eso no ocurre cuando te acoplas con una mujer humana. ¿Y si decides que ya no quieres estar conmigo después de que tengamos hijos? ¿Los dejarías como mi madre me dejó a mi?. La química entre nosotros seria diferente. Una hembra-lobo se volvería adicta a mi olor y siempre me necesitaría tanto como yo la necesitaría a ella. Una compañera es para toda la vida, pero tú podrías abandonarme en cualquier momento. "Hizo una pausa. -"Me destruiría perderte o ver el dolor, que yo he sufrido, en los rostros de nuestros hijos.". Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, no sabía qué decir, pero Sasuke no tenía ese problema.-"Si fueras una hembra-lobo habrías sabido que no tenía ninguna intención de tocar a Karin, no habrías escapado, no me habrías abandonado en el calor del apareamiento y yo no habría tenido que llamar a mi familia para que me ayudara a encontrarte. Estaba tan condenadamente enfadado porque pensaba que eras mi compañera e hiciste lo que tanto temía, me abandonaste. Por eso perdí el control cuando llegué a casa de mi padre. No era mi intención asustarte pero me volví loco. No me diste la oportunidad de explicarte nada, sólo te alejaste de mí. "

-"Pensé que me ibas a matarme y que la que querías a ella, Sasuke. Ella es la mujer con la que planeaste pasar el calor del apareamiento. "

Él le frunció el ceño. -"Te expliqué eso. Tenía miedo de que Karin te desafiara cuando le dijera que tenía una compañera. Eres humana y perderías, le estaba diciendo a Suigetsu que si ella trataba de reclamarme la mataría para que no te desafiara. ".

-"Eso habría resuelto todos tus problemas, Sasuke."

Dio un paso hacia ella, enfadado. -"¿Crees que iba a permitir que eso sucediera? ¿Que permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño? "

Miró a su dormitorio y luego arqueó una ceja.- "Está claro que no querías acoplarte conmigo. Mira a tu alrededor ".

Lo hizo y luego su mirada volvió a ella. -"Nunca quise correr el riesgo de hacer que una mujer humana fuera el centro de mi mundo otra vez, porque una humana me dejó en una puerta y nunca miró atrás. Hice esto porque tenia miedo de que me abandones. Me da miedo que abandones a nuestros hijos. Se de primera mano el dolor que eso nos causaría. "

-"Yo no soy ella", dijo Sakura suavemente.- "Yo nunca podría hacer eso".

-"Ya intentaste marcharte, pero me doy cuenta de que fue por mi culpa." Él se apoyó contra una viga de madera. -"Lo siento, te he hecho daño y lo siento, pero tenia demasiado miedo de lo mucho que significabas para mí. Cuanto más nos acercábamos y cuanto más te tocaba, más difícil me era luchar contra ello. Sé que a veces me porte como un culo. "

-"Entiendo", dijo en voz baja. -"Gracias por explicármelo." Ella negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa triste curvo sus labios-. "A veces te portaste como un idiota de primera clase. No seas tan modesto ".

Una rápida sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro.- "No me dejes nunca, nena."

El aire en sus pulmones se congeló y luego lo expulsó lentamente. No podía apartar la mirada de él.

-"¿Qué?"

Él vaciló.- "Cuando me calmé, después de morderte, acepte que eras mi compañera. No lo odio, cariño. De hecho, me sentí aliviado porque ya no tenía que seguir luchando contra mis sentimientos. Todavía me aterroriza la idea de que voy a perderte, pero prefiero correr el riesgo a dejar que te alejes de mí. "Él vaciló. -"Estoy decepcionado porque no estamos acoplados y si mi maldito hermano no hubiera metido el hocico en esto hoy, habría pasado los próximos días convenciéndote de que te puedo hacer feliz". Hizo una pausa.- "Iba a morderte en la cama, pero esta vez, no habría sido un accidente."

Ella le miró boquiabierta y Sasuke se apartó de la pared. Sakura dio un paso atrás y Sasuke envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y la abrazo contra su pecho. Bajo la cabeza y su boca quedo a pulgadas de la de ella.

-"Nunca te engañare, nunca te asustare de nuevo y voy a hacer todo lo que tú quieras. Eso sí, no me dejes, Sakura. No quiero vivir sin ti. "Hizo una pausa-. "Estás en mi sangre y yo quiero estar en la tuya."

No pudo apartar la mirada de su mirada sincera.- "Yo-"

-"Dame una oportunidad, nena. Te echo de menos y quiero lo que teníamos antes. " Ella se mordió el labio, pero no apartó la mirada. Ella lo amaba. -"Yo no voy a dejarte ir", susurró. -"Yo ya te considero mi compañera."

-"Pero tú quieres como compañera a una mujer-lobo. Puedes-"

Su boca descendió sobre la de ella, cortando sus palabras. Su lengua invadió su boca y su pasión se encendió al instante. Tenían química y ella lo sabía. Ella gimió en su boca y se echó hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad le miró a los ojos de nuevo.

-"Prefiero arriesgarme a perderte, a ver como te alejas de mí para siempre. Te quiero, nena. Luché contra ello, pero mi animal y yo te queremos. Te quiero a ti ".

-"Sasuke ..." Hizo una pausa, estudiando sus ojos.- "Te amo demasiado pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme daño."

Él sonrió.- "Voy a tener que hacerte daño una vez más, pero después de esta, te juro que nunca más lo haré."

Sasuke la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación de invitados. Pateó la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos y luego la tumbo sobre la cama.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tienes que hacerme daño una vez más?" Ella le frunció el ceño mientras él se alejaba.

Sasuke se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, la tiró al suelo y se quitó las botas con la punta de los pies.

-"Te voy a morder, nena. Pero estoy seguro de que puedo distraerte lo suficiente para que no sientas mucho dolor, eso si, esta vez no voy a retirar mis dientes tan rápidamente como lo hice antes. Esta vez me asegurare de que nos acoplamos. Desnudate ".Realmente va a hacerlo.Ella se quitó los zapatos mientras le observaba despojarse de sus vaqueros.

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, admirando cada centímetro de él.Era tan condenadamente sexy y era ... de ella.Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Sasuke le arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba, desnudo, a que ella se desvistiera.

Su mirada bajó por su propio cuerpo y luego le gruñó en voz baja.- "¿Te hace feliz ver lo mucho que te deseo?"

Sakura levantó las caderas, mientras yacía en la cama y se bajo los pantalones. Sasuke le ayudo a liberarse de ellos. Él la agarró por los tobillos, tiró de ella hasta que su culo quedo en el borde de la cama y luego cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-"Me hace feliz", admitió.

-"Si alguna vez tratas de dejarme, te encadenare a una cama", advirtió.- "Eres mía, Sakura".

-"Todavía no. No me has mordido. "

-"Escuché una vez que si un hombre muerde frecuentemente a su compañera, el vínculo entre ellos se hace tan fuerte como el de una pareja de lobos".

Sakura se sentó, le agarro de los hombros, tiró de él hasta que estuvo encima de ella y envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

-"Me encantan tus mordiscos. Eso sí, no me dejes sola o destroces esta habitación. Es la única cama que tengo y no quiero dormir en el suelo. "Ella sonrió para suavizar sus palabras.

Un destello brilló en los ojos negros de Sasuke. Movió las caderas y Sakura gimió cuando su eje duro se frotó contra su clítoris. Sasuke gruñó suavemente y siguió meciendo las caderas lentamente contra ella.

-"Nunca te dejaré de nuevo, nena. ¿Estás tan mojada por mí?. "

Ella lo miró a los ojos.- "Siempre por ti, Sasuke."

-"Y yo siempre estoy duro por ti."

Movió las caderas un poco más y luego poco a poco empujo hacia delante. Sakura gimió fuerte cuando él la penetró, estirándola y llenándola. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, clavo las uñas en su piel y Sasuke gimió.

-"Quiero follarte rápido y duro. Lo haremos lento y pausado después ".

-"Muérdeme". Ella estaba segura de querer ser su compañera.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas con empujes profundos y fuertes. Sakura echó atrás la cabeza, rompió el contacto visual con él y gimió su nombre. Sasuke bajó su pecho contra el de ella, sujetándola con fuerza y su boca rozó su hombro. El pinchazo de dolor de los dientes de Sasuke en su hombro y el placer de su polla penetrando su coño, la enviaron directamente al clímax. Ella grito su nombre. Sasuke se tensó sobre ella y luego estalló en su interior, se corrió con tanta fuerza que ella pudo sentir cada contracción de su polla y el calor de su liberación.

Sasuke se relajó sobre ella pero se no retiró de su interior, sus dientes seguían enterrados en ella y su lengua le lamía la piel. A Sakura no le había dolido el mordisco como pensó que lo haría ya que él se esperó hasta que estuvo justo en el borde para hacerlo. Incluso ahora, después del sexo alucinante, se sentía demasiado bien como para que le molestara el ligero dolor en su hombro. Sasuke extrajo con cuidado los dientes de su hombro y deslizó su lengua a través de las marcas que había dejado allí. Sakura sonrió.

-"Me distrajiste muy muy bien."

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Bien, porque voy a hacerlo de nuevo cuando recupere el aliento. Quiero asegurarme de que estamos acoplados. "

Ella deslizo las manos por su espalda y lo abrazó contra su pecho. -"Tienes que decírselo al tío Kakashi, pero asegúrate de que no te corta las bolas. Me gusta jugar con ellas y quiero tener hijos".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes y deslizo su lengua otra vez por el mordisco.- "Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí, escondernos de él y que mi papá se lo diga. Él tiene que obedecer las órdenes del líder de la manada y papá le ordenará que no me castre por haberte tomado como compañera. "

Ella se echó a reír. -"Buena idea".

.

.

.


	28. C27 * Epílogo *FIN*

.

.

.

.

 **Cuatro meses más tarde…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sonrió y cerró el agua del fregadero. Ella bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta, corrió desde la cocina hasta la sala de estar. Sasuke entró en la casa y se volvió hacia ella justo cuando ella se lanzó contra él. Él la cogió en sus brazos y la levantó mientras envolvía sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-"Te extrañé."

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su culo.- "Odio los tangas." acarició la piel desnuda debajo de su camiseta. -"Yo también te extrañé."

Caminó hasta el sofá y la sentó en el borde, mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella y con la mano libre se abrió los pantalones vaqueros. Ella se inclinó hacia él y le mordió en la curva de su cuello. Sus dientes no le rompieron la piel, pero le mordió duro y después le lamió el mordisco.

Sasuke gruñó.- "Te gusta eso, ¿eh?"

-"Son las hormonas que compartes cuando me muerdes. No puedo soportar pasar tantas horas lejos de ti. Me duele y necesito que me toques. Me has convertido en una ninfomana del sexo ".

-"Es la adicción. Tú me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito. "Él empujó sus pantalones abajo. Sakura se apoderó de la parte inferior de su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza cuando él se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor sus muslos y lamió uno de sus pezones.

Ella gimió cuando una de sus manos se deslizo entre sus muslos y sus dedos se deslizaron por la parte delantera de su tanga, se apoderó de él y de un tirón se lo arrancó.

-"¿Todavía no los he destruido todos ? ¿Cuántos tangas posees todavía? ¿Todas las cajas que trajeron con tus cosas estaban llenas de estas malditas cosas? "

Ella se echó a reír. -"Tú los rompes y yo los compro. No puedo ir por ahí sin ropa interior todo el tiempo. "

-"Sí que puedes". Él gruñó suavemente hacia ella.- "No me gusta que estén en mi camino ".

Se frotó contra él, desesperada por la necesidad. -"Follame. Por favor. Negociaremos más tarde lo que me pongo o no. Ahora mismo necesito que me jodas compañero cambia-hormonas. Estoy cachonda todo maldito el tiempo. Si por mí fuera te encadenaría a nuestra cama. Tal vez deberíamos dejar eso de morder, así no te atacare cada vez que entres por la puerta. No puedo tener suficiente de

ti. "

Él sonrió. -"No dirás eso cuando llegue el verano y entre en el calor."

-"Lo espero con ansias. Estoy muy cachonda todo el tiempo. Oh Dios. No se como voy a soportarlo cuando tengas que trabajar ocho horas seguidas. Voy a tener que ir al bar y arrastraste hasta tu oficina. Tal vez deberías patearle el culo a tu hermano para que podamos usar la cama de tu antiguo apartamento. "

-"Yo soy el jefe, Sakura, lamió y mordisqueo su cuello. -"Puedo cerrar la puerta de mi oficina y follarte sobre la mesa siempre que quieras. Itachi puede encargarse del bar ."

-"Eres el mejor", gimió ella. -" Ahora deja de hablar y muévete."

Él movió el culo lado a lado.- "Me estoy moviendo".

Sakura se apoderó de su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. -"Si no me follas ahora, Sasuke Uchiha, voy a hacerte daño."

Él se rió entre dientes y ajusto la polla contra la entrada de su coño. La penetró con un poderoso movimiento y el placer inmediato e intenso le atravesó el cuerpo. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y gritó su nombre. Sasuke gruñó y la agarró de las caderas mientras se retiraba de su interior y empujó de nuevo. Sus cuerpos se movieron juntos hasta las paredes vaginales de Sakura comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de su polla. Ella gritó cuando un poderoso clímax la golpeo con fuerza. Sasuke gimió mientras la llenaba con su liberación.

-"Nena", él la besó. Cuando el beso terminó se apartó. -"Mírame".

A Sakura le encantaba mirarle fijamente a los ojos, era algo que podía hacer durante horas. Sus ojos eran oscuros, un poco demasiado estrechos para ser totalmente humanos, pero que ya no le asustaban. Este era su Sasuke, su compañero, el medio humano y medio lobo que le hacía muy feliz.

-"Te amo".

Ella sonrió.- "Nunca me canso de oírte decírmelo. Te amo demasiado ".

-"¿Recuerdas cuando me preocupaba que no fueras capaz de mantenerte al día con mi apetito sexual?" Él la levantó del sofá y la llevo lentamente hacia su dormitorio remodelado.- "Estaba muy equivocado."

Él la dejó caer en la cama y se quitó las botas. Ella se echó a reír al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía los pantalones en los tobillos. Se quitó los pantalones y se coloco sobre ella, enjaulandola entre sus manos y rodillas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta debajo de él y empujó su culo contra él. -"Una vez más".

El hambre y la pasión iluminó sus ojos. Pudo sentir como la polla de Sasuke se endurecía contra su muslo. Le encantaba lo rápido que se recuperaba su hombre-lobo. Ella levantó su culo y separó las piernas.

-"Lobo", bromeó, y luego ladró.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon con diversión. -"Vas a pagar por eso."

-"Suena divertido." Ella contoneó su culo de nuevo. -"Tu sólo imaginate que tengo cola."

Él le ahuecó el culo y se puso de rodillas detrás de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de sus caderas, agarrándola, cuando él la penetró.

-"Te amo. Eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, Sakura. "

-"Bien. Podría dejar de afeitarme si echas de menos tener a una mujer peluda. "Ella se echó a reír.

Se rió.- "Te quiero tal y como eres ".

Ella le guiñó un ojo. -"Ámame más y habla menos. Muévete ".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes.- "Prepárate, nena. Voy a follarte duro y rápido. "

-"Ya era hora maldita sea", se quejó ella.

.

.

.

.

 **#FIN**

.

.

.

.


End file.
